¡Mi nombre sera Leyenda! (BWW Parte III)
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: Yo elijo la gloria al olvido, luchar a entregarle al destino lo que la vida da lo que queda aún por llegar, Y caminar con la furia salvaje de quien vence hoy, empujando al corazón hasta morir Por cada gota de la sangre derramada con pasión, será el tiempo quien juzgue mi valor, fue la gloria que elegí, Porque es aquí ¡donde mi nombre será leyenda¡...
1. Chapter 1

**Les presento el primer capítulo de la 3ra parte dela trilogía, B.W.W. espero que les guste bastante, por tal motivo ya retire el Trailer que subí hace tiempo, adema de poner una pequeña sorpresita, gracia sFun night, nesecitaba que subiera tu epilogo que me fascino y como lo prometido es deuda**

* * *

Ponyville despertaba tranquilamente, mirando el astro solar brillar con increíble intensidad, ya que todos sabían del futuro príncipe que venia en camino, no debiera de sorprenderse ya que solo una pony podría declara eso tan fuerte que todos la escucharían

-¡si, la princesa Celestia me dejo hacerle su baby shower aquí en Sugarcube Corner –exclamo Pinkie pie, mientras saltaba a alrededor de las demás, haciendo salir serpentinas por todos lados –¡será la mejor fiesta, con un enorme cartel que diga bienvenido nuevo pequeño y chiquitito pony!– sin embargo se detuvo a ver como Twilight miraba el cielo otra vez –Twilight, no te preocupes de seguro que ya regresan

-si terroncito, ya veras que nos contaran todo lo que pasaron y la forma como volvieron a vencer a ese –dijo Applejack, cubriendo a su amiga con su ala (en este relato las seis son ya Alicornios, referencias lean "Annihilus: Nuevas Maneras De Morir by TALOS X") las chicas rieron un poco viendo a la lejanía como Onix salía junto con Luna con un a canasta de picnic –ellos aun no se dan cuenta que su luna de miel ya termino

-oh Applejack –exclamo Rarity con disgusto –recuerda tus modales querida, recuerda que ahora somos, casi como princesas –mas applejack solo tomo una manzana comiéndosela de golpe y eructando –yyhuuu, que móldales, de hecho me retiro tengo una gran orden que realiza

-¿que orden? –Respondió Applejack–si vas a ver al tu amado Harmony –dijo burlándose de ella más se detuvo al notar que Twilight estaba triste –Twilight…

-lo siento chicas –contesto ella con tristeza –pero no me siento en ánimos de pasear –de pronto la cola de Pinkie comenzó a agitarse, con terror toda miraron la cielo viendo que un portal aparecía en el cielo, mas su mirada de miedo fue cambiada por alegría cuando vieron al GOLONDRINA salir de el – ¡regreso! –grito para darse cuenta que la nave planeaba hacia un terreno junto al poblado

-Creo prudente avisar sobre esto –dijo Flutterhy, corriendo todo lo que podía

-tienes razón, Pinkie ve y… –Twilight se detuvo al ver que tres pelicans las pasaban de largo –ya lo saben –pro fin llegaron donde Erick, y Harmony, ya estaban ahí con algunos soldados y médicos, lentamente la compuerta se abrió saliendo de ella

-¿no tenias otra forma de aterrizar? –exclamo Gladius con disgusto mientras junto salían Dark y Cazador

-lo siento si, –Twilight se lleno de dicha la escuchar aquella voz –no me culpen por que el tren de aterrizaje se haya dañado –M salió de la nave seguido por Almathea, la cual se asusto cuando vio a lo soldados, estaba por correr al bosque cuando Dark llego a ella y tomaba su pesuña –Erick, prepara al infinity lo mas rápido que puedas, no tenemos mucho tiempo–dijo sin mas al joven que solo lo saludaba –por cierto ¿Cómo te ha ido? –Giro su cabeza a Shadow –Shadow has…lo que sea que hagas, y dime cual es el ultimo punto donde G aparecerá –el Alicornio solo se marchó, desvaneciéndose, M salió del cerco que había formado al nave para ser abrazado efusivamente por Twilight, este le contesto el abrazándola

* * *

Sombra se retira de la gran terraza dejando a Luna y a Soul solos. El alicornio oscuro se retiro a su habitación del trono a prepararse mentalmente para estar listo para cualquier tipo de situación. En realidad que las portadoras de los elementos estuvieran libres le preocupaba mucho más de lo que demostraba. Tampoco había olvidado como el corazón de Cristal había destruido su cuerpo y encerró su esencia en el frio hielo. Estaba totalmente solo, pero de repente escucho una voz.

-sabes sombra–Dijo una voz en la habitación, el rey miro a todos lados hasta ver a un Alicornio parado cerca de uno de los vitrales rotos del gran salón –me gusta tu idea de los alicornios, y he venido a ayudarte –Sombra no se inmuto, había sentido las energías negativas de aquel Alicornio extraño. Cualquiera con energías negativas en su interior podría ser víctima de su manipulación. No se movió de su trono y prosiguió a hablar.

-dime quien eres y ¿cómo podrías ayudarme? Hasta donde se las únicas alicornios son las estúpidas princesas–Le dijo Sombra, cargando un poco de su energía por si era necesario.

-mi nombre no tiene importancia, pero si mis intenciones, con esto –extendió su pesuña haciendo brillar su cuerno apareciendo un anillo plateado del diámetro del rey sombra –este artefacto se llama Halo, esto nos ayudara a cumplir nuestros objetivos –Sombra miro aquel artefacto con incredulidad. Ciertamente lucia extraño y emanaba una energía desconocida para él, lo cual es aun más extraño, ya que conoce todos los tipos de energía. Pero su curiosidad era demasiado grande para lo que había escuchado.

-¿cómo esa cosa me ayudara a extinguir toda la vida?

-eso no tiene importancia, solo te diré que tiene la capacidad de aumentar tu poder mágico, al igual que otras funciones, funciones que solo yo conozco –contesto mirando a Luna que entraba al gran salón real –mira, colócalo detrás de tu trono escondido como parte de la decoración, y ya

-¿por qué debería confiar en ti? Vienes y me dices estas cosas, así nada máS

-porque tú y yo tenemos a las mismas enemigas–contesto sonriendo "tómalo como mi regalo, ya me lo agradecerás"–diciendo esto se voltea hacia el vitral roto por donde había entrado, extendió sus alas y salió volando por el vitral para luego desaparecer en un haz de luz, dejando a sombra con el extraño anillo, Luna se le acerco.

-Mi rey, ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Y ¿Qué es esa cosa?

-No lo sé –Responde Sombra y llama un guardia.

-¿Qué desea mi señor?" –Pregunta el guardia.

-Tira esta cosa, no sé lo que haga, y sinceramente no me importa. Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar, como conquistar un imperio que posee artefactos de gran poder y con un ejército que yo cree –Le ordeno Sombra.

**Unas horas después**

El gran ejercito pony picaba arduamente el hielo del mismo lugar de donde los Changelings habían sacado a Sombra la primera vez. Este nuevo agujero iba a ser más profundo y se encargarían de construir una montaña encima de él. Pero mientras tanto que los ejércitos Equestrianos trabajaban, un Alicornio observaba a lo lejos lo que ocurría. Este mantenía una irónica sonrisa en su rostro y en sus ojos unos binoculares.

-Valla, valla… Por un momento de veras creí que si ganarías –Dijo el Alicornio bajando los binoculares –Es una pena –De repente una luz detrás de él formo un perfecto círculo en el suelo. El Alicornio se coloco debajo de esta luz y fue siendo elevado en el aire sin mover sus alas –Aunque por un lado hasta en la derrota se puede encontrar una Victoria. Después de todo algo que nos caracterizaba, es que ambos siempre tenemos ases bajo la manga –El Alicornio mira a lo lejos –Aun tengo que colocar los otros seis halos en otros universos. Qué pena que no pueda quedarme a ver la fiesta –ascendió por los cielos hasta llegar al borde del mar, ahí apareció en medio de lada un plataforma en la que entro velozmente –computadora, el primer Halo ha sido colocado con éxito, prepara salto a la próxima coordenada –una estrella comenzó a alumbrar el cielo diurno desapareciendo a los pocos segundos

* * *

-así que ahora tu hermano tiene esa cosa, con ella ahora esta poniendo esa cosas en otras Equestrias –dijo Applejack sentada con las demás en la biblioteca, M les conto todo, sin embargo Twilight solo veía atentamente a la unicornio que vino con ellos –y entonces ¿Qué harán?

-buscarlo, encontrarlo y detenerlo –dijo Cazador, Almathea los interrumpió

-no lo creo –se escucho decir a Almathea que miraba con asombro todo a su alrededor –y todos fueron escritos por unicornios –Twilight se levanto acercándose a ella – de donde vengo, nosotros los unicornios vivimos en los bosque y sin embargo aquí ustedes han creado toda una sociedad

-si –mientras las dos hablaban, Cazador se levanto

-será mejor que me vaya –Exclamo despidiéndose d el grupo –Celestia ha de sabe que volví y no quiero que se preocupe – camino hacia la puerta mas al abrirla sorpresivamente fue tacleado por la princesa Celestia que lo derribo dándole un profundo beso en la boca, todas suspiraron con ternura –me extrañaste ¿verdad mi amor? – Celestia no dijo nada, hiso brillar su cuerno teletransportándose con Cazador

-eso fue rápido –dijo Dark, sin embargo solo noto que Rainbow no estaba con ellas –chicas ¿y Rainbow dash? –las chicas no diejron nada solo miraron para toda direcciones, junto a la mesa noto una nota con la letras de Rainbow , y rápidamente la recogió, Twilighyt trato de arrebatársela, pero fue más rápido

_Chicas les escribo desde que le hotel Cantelot plaza, estas han sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, nunca pensé que __Burning Spades fuera tan tierno…si saben a lo que me refiero, me muero por contarles todo que he vivido junto a él, esta noche iremos a ver el espectáculo de los Wonderbolts, adivinen que, Burning me consiguió pases para los camerinos, me pregunto ¿Cómo podría recompensarlo?_

_Las quiere su amiga Rainbow dash_

_p.d. Candace me pidió que te dijera que gracia por las hierbas, le han ayudado con sus malestares, _

-Dark estas bien –dijo M a la vez que tomaba un libro y lo acomodaba –Almathea, por favor ten cuidado, esto libros son el bien más preciado de Twilight

-no…es…posible –dijo Dark en completo estado de show, las chicas estaban por hablar con él, cuando este salió precipitadamente por la puerta, alzando vuelo hacia Cantelot

-tenemos que detenerlo –dijo Applejack, mas ninguna le hiso caso – ¿Qué les pasa, no ven que podría pasar si llega con Rainbow? –Pinkie tomo su cabeza volteándola en una dirección –oh, ya veo –no muy lejos de ellas, Gladius hablaba animadamente con Harmony

-veo que sigue por aquí Harmony –Afuera Gladius veía a Harmony con no muy buenos ojos –y dime ¿cómo estás? –Dijo con claro desagrado –espero que bien de salud

-se suponía que esta noche celebraríamos nuestro aniversario con una cena romántica –dijo haciendo enojar la pony –pero parece que no podrá ser –acerco un poco su mano a su torso

-si…que malo que no podrás estar asolas con ella, por ahora –contesto Gladius estirando sus alas –porque estoy completamente seguro que me ofrecerá generosamente su humilde hogar, para que duerma esta noche –dio un paso adelante como claro desafío

-no te preocupes –repuesto apretando la dentadura –más estoy seguro que estarías más cómodo en alguna posada dio un paso adelante –y no en un sofá, junto a los preciados vestidos de Mi amada Rarity, podrías quemarlos

-eso lo soluciono fácil –exclamo apunto de desplegar sus alas –solo dormiré junto a la puerta del cuarto de Rarity –Harmony ya tenía la mano en el mango de su espada, listo a desenfundarla, y Gladius listo a embestirlo –por qué no lo resolvernos como caballeros…oh ya se, necesitas ser un caballero para hacerlo

-¡ya basta los dos! –Exclamo Rarity frente a los dos –no vieron que Dark salió volando a buscar a Rainbow dash, y ustedes peleando aquí …Gladius me alegra mucho que vinieras, pero por desgracia para mí, no puedo ofrecerte asilo en mi casa –Harmony sonrió –Harmony, eso también va para ti –ahora era Gladius que sonreía –lo siento pero este pedido que me llego hace unos días, es demasiado grande, y aunque ya están listo, tengo que esperar a que el comprador los venga a buscar personalmente, por ello voy a necesitar todo el espacio que tenga en mi boutique –los dos se dieron la vuelta, mas Spike llego con un pergamino

-¡Twilight, tienes que leer esto! –grito el pequeño dragón, Twilight tomó el pergamino temiendo que fuera sobre Dark, sin embargo apenas leyó un poco lo dejo caer, y precipitadamente entro a su casa, saliendo instante después con una maleta –Spike, cuida la biblioteca, mientras nosotras nos vamos –apenas escucharon esto salieron corriendo regresando también con maletas

-¿adónde vas? Si acabo de llegar –exclamo M sin entender que pasaba, más Twilight dolo le dio un beso, observando que una carrosa llegaba con cuatro pegasos – ¿hay algo de lo que debiera estar enterado?

-¡es Candace, ya llego la hora! – dijo Pinkie saltando por todos lados y volando eufóricamente –M por fin entendió y sin pensarlo siquiera subió a la carrosa –oye pony gigante –dijo al ver la Alamthea que estaba en le portón de la biblioteca –ven, será divertido –la unicornio se acercó lentamente subiendo en la carrosa, los cuatro guardias, no dudaron ni un poco en mirar de reojo a Almathea – ¡si, ya vamos en camino!

-y dime Twilight –dijo Gladius ya bastante lejos de ponyville– ¿ya pensaron en un nombre para el pequeño?

-mi hermano dijo que sería una sorpresa –respondió notando aRarity nerviosa que se había sentado entre Gladius y Harmony – mi amor, te veo muy pensativo –contemplo como M miraba las estrellas que salían, miro a Twilight con ternura abrazándola

-ven, está haciendo algo de frio –Dijo con tranquilidad, cuando la tubo acorrucada junto a él, expreso en un susurro – ¿y tú, ya pensaste un nombre para muestro hijo? cuando lo tuvieramso - Eso dejo ruborizada a Twilight, que solo se acurruco más entre las alas de M,

* * *

Informe –exclamo G la salir del salto (sistema de camuflaje al 100% de capacidad, integridad el blindaje 100%, armamento calibrado) miro un momento el paisaje con interés – ¿estado de los halos? – (estado óptimo, preparando al primero para su colocación, estimando coordenadas)G salió del puente, minutos después ya estaba en el puerto con el halo a un lado suyo, con su magia lo tomo y salió volando hacia las ubicación que había estimado, no tardó mucho en llegar –con que es aquí, que irónico –se hallaba en las ruinas de castillo de las hermanas reales, entro sigiloso, y con precaución coloco el anillo escondiéndolo en la base del viejo trono de piedra, de pronto un ruido lo alerto, y sin pensarlo siquiera salto por la ventana escondiéndose en lo que quedaba de un balcón

-huuujjajajjaaaja–escucho decir y con cuidado miro –observo a Nightmare Moon sobre el trono con Twilight sorprendida frente a ella, sin embargo la pequeña se alisto a lanzarse en estampida sobre la Alicornio – ¿es broma, es broma no? –se lanzó a ella con furia, haciendo brillar su cuerno, mas cuando nabas estaban por chocar, Twilight se teletransportó

-debí llegar justo en el momento que vencen a Nightmare moon –expreso con disgusto –Al menos esa pony es más lista de lo que pensé –Se dijo así mismo Mientras contemplaba la lucha, Twilight lo impresiono, sorprendiendo a Nightmare moon al aparecer detrás de ella donde estaban los elementos

-ahuuu, vamos, solo un chispa –se dijo concentrándose en las piedras a su alrededor –rápido, rápido –mas Nightmare apareció delante de ella, pero los elementos hicieron volar a Twilight, electrificándolos

-no,… ¡no! – los rayos los cubrieron más se apagaron repentinamente sorprendiendo a Twilight

-¿pero, donde esta el sexto elemento? –riendo Nightmare Moon, con golpe fuerte en el suelo destruyo las piedras

-pequeña ingenua ¿creíste que me vencerías? –Exclamo la Alicornio sintiendo la victoria –ahora jaman veras a la princesa, ni al sol, la noche durara ¡para siempre!

-por dios Nightmare moon –dijo G en susurro –deja de confiarte y termina con ella antes…–escucho como las demasn chicas se acercaba con rapidez –ya perdiste –se quedó ahí escuchado todo el discurso de Twilight sobre los elementos, un destello inundo el lugar y vio como el rayo arcoíris rodeaba aNiaghtmare, sin embargo también hiso reacción en el anillo accionándolo, una luz blanca rodeo a Nightmare, tan brillante que G no pudo ver más, hasta que se disipo, entro velozmente sin entender que había pasado, ahí encontró a las Mane six inconscientes, junto a la princesa Luna, pero junto e esta, estaba Nightmare moon inconsciente, de alguna manera el Halo separo a Nightmare moon de la princesa Luna, proporcionándole un cuerpo propio –esto si es una sorpresa –tomo a Nightmare poniéndola en su lomo, saliendo de ahí, escapando justo cuando las mane six despertaban, corrió un poco alejándose del castillo, una ve fuera de alcance tomo un comunicador –aquí Zorro gris, solicito salida de emergencia, humo blanco es la señal –arrojo una bengala, y al poco tiempo un Phantom52TC bajo a recogerlos

-¿dónde…dónde estoy? Dijo Nightmare apenas con fuerzas viendo que se hallaba en una especia de habitación muy extraña, con enormes ventanas al frente y a los lados, trato de levantarse cuando una pesuña se lo impidió

-te sugiero que te quedes recostada por un tiempo –dijo una voz, ella quiso protestar pero estaba muy débil, solo se acostó y se acomodó observando por fin a un Alicornio Blanco de crin roja, con una cutie mark de un estrella blanca dentro de un hexágono negro, que se alejaba, parándose a escaso metros de ella en una plataforma –estado del halo 0, 0, 2 –unas luces aparecieron mostrado una especie de anillo traslucido que con un movimiento de la pesuña se desmembraba en pequeños fragmentos (estado: descargado un 87% de su capacidad) –¿esto en que afecta nuestro itinerario? – (tiempo estimado para recarga completa y funcionamiento al 100% de capacidad, 164 horas) G volvió a unir el holograma resignado, el cual desapareció, giro su cabeza mirado fijamente a Nightmare Moon

-¿quién eres? –Pregunto ella temiendo que su hermana la hubiera vuelto a encerrar, ahora quien sabe dónde – ¿acaso eres el custodio que…. –tosió un poco – asigno mi hermana, para que no pudiera escapar de nuevo? –este negó con el rostro mientras le sonreía

-descansa, más tarde te aclarare todo, porque ni yo lo comprendo en su totalidad –giro su cabeza a la pantalla centrar que se encendió –prepara salto a la próximas coordenadas sin embargo Nightmare se acomodó para verlo mejor

-supongo que tengo un aliado que ayudara a vengarme de mi hermana –mas este negó de nuevo –entonces ¿Por qué me salvaste?

-porque tú y yo, tenemos algunas cosas en común –respondeo dejando a Nightmare moon interrogante –ambos tenemos hermano a los cuales desafiamos, ambos fuimos desterrados, y ambos buscamos en cierta forma una justa retribución –acomodo la cabeza de Nightmare en la cama avanzando la placa central, no sin antes asegurarse que la yagua empezaba a dormirse –¿por qué te salve? –Exclamo en un susurro –eso, ni yo lo se

* * *

**Luz, alumbrando un destino**

**Que abre sus alas al fin,**

**Sé que hoy comienza un camino:**

**La lucha hacia un juego sin fin.**

**Hoy tengo fuerzas para romper**

**Las cadenas que me atan aquí.**

**Rozar el cielo, sentir la tierra,**

**Dejar volar mi alma hacia tí.**

**Espero que les gustara este primer capítulo, no esperen un 2do hasta finales de marzo, pero si tengo suerte y el tiempo se me afloja un poco, tal vez lo tenga antes**

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews, que con ellos me inspiro ¿Qué les pareció el personaje sorpresa que ahora entrar en la trama?**


	2. Chapter 2

**perdonem por lo corto del capitulo, les aseguro que recueperare un el ritmo en breve, y actualizare mis potras historias, de antemano gracias por escuchar**

* * *

Por fin todos estaban ya en la sala de espera, atentos a que en cualquier momento saliera el doctor o Shining Armor,

-¡no puedo créelo, y a esta aquí!–grito emocionada Pinkie pie para ser detenida por Rarity

-pinkie, compórtate, esto es un hospital, no una feria –exclamo tiernamente –oh, un hijo, como quisiera tener uno –sin pedir ni mencionar, Harmony se le acerco abrazándola con amor –oh, cariño, ya consideraste el adoptar –mas solo tuvo que ver un poco más para su gran decepción, Harmony con su pie alejaba a Gladius

-esos dos siguen peleando –dijo una voz, todos voltearon viendo a Cazador entrar junto a Celestia que ya se le notaba un poco su embarazo –extrañaba escenas como esta, y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?

-como dos horas –dijo Applejack –por cierto ya viste a Rainbow, estoy algo preocupada desde que Dark salió volando –más por la entrada apareció una camilla donde el pobre de Burning Spades hablaba incoherentemente, Dark llego con Rainbow dash, viendo a los presentes –¿pero que les paso?

-¿Cómo supieron que vendríamos? –dijo Rainbow dash –bueno, no importa, y tu –señalo a Dark enojada – ¿Cómo se te ocurre estrellarte en las gradas a esa velocidad? –Las chicas quedaron intrigadas –ahí estábamos los dos calmados admirando el espectáculo cuando de pronto un destellos de luz apareció en el cielo, y ¡passs! Que Drak se estrella frente a Burning

-si fue así ¿Por qué es Burning quien está en la camilla?

-porque durante la confusión, Dark lo comenzó a zarandear como loco, gritándole que era un aprovechado, descarado, abusador ¿y no sé qué más le dijo? –Rainbow estaba más que enojada, pero en un instante el foco se le prendió –y ¿ustedes que hacen en el hospital?

-adivina que –dijo Pinkie – ¡Candace ya tendrá su bebe! –Rainbow se emocionó saltando – ¡lo sé, yo también estoy emocionada!

-M, Gladius, y Dark –dijo Celestia a un lado de Twilight –me disculpo por no saludarlos en ponyville –exclamo avergonzada, más los tres solo la miraron pícaramente, levanto un poco la cabeza cuando Almathea aparecía por uno de los pasillos –oh vaya, buenas noches jovencita –Almathea se quedó quieta contemplándola, comenzó a caminar alrededor de Celestia –Soy la princesa Celestia, gobernante de Canterlot ¿me gustaría conocer tu nombre?

-me llamo Almathea… ¿creo? –Dijo ella intentado inclinarse como lo hacían los humanos, mas no pudo –es un placer conocerla, su pareja me ha hablado mucho de usted, y por ello el pido una cosa

-dígalo jovencita

-mi pueblo ha vivido en los bosques –exclamo alegremente más se oscureció su rostro –hasta que el toro rojo comenzó a arrojar todos nosotros al borde del mar, y cuando yo estaba por sufrir el mismo destino cuando aparecieron ellos y me salvaron, por ello le pido que me ayude a enfrentar al toro rojo r traer a mis hermanos, y hermanas a este mundo

-por supuesto que les permitiré a los tuyos vivir en Equestria en paz Almathea –sonrió mirando a Cazador –mañana mismo enviare a Cazador con dos Naves Clase Infinity

-¡¿hay más?! –grito Applejack, Celestia asintió

-de hecho cuando M salió a perseguir a su hermano, ya estaban en construcción 3 Naves Clase Infinity –expreso con una sonrisa –iba presentarlas en el aniversario de Equestria durante el espectáculo de los Wonderbolts, pero me parece mejor usarlas para ayudar a Almathea,

-princesa Celestia –dijo Rarity – ¿ay algo más que debiéramos saber?

-si –dijo Luna entrando con Onix –esas naves nos son las únicas –Onix dio un paso la frente –cuando M se marcho, mi hermana se quedó con la autoridad, y hay descubrimos que M tenía más naves en construcción –todas voltearon, Sin embargo M estaba todavía distante, mirando el horizonte estrellado, Twilight se le acerco pero cuando estaba por hablar la puerta se abrió saliendo el doctor, todas lo miraron intrigadas, este sonrió

-princesas, les pido que pasen lentamente, porque la princesa Candace ha quedado agotada por el esfuerzo –todas entraron lentamente mirando la espaciosa habitación de hospital donde Shining Armor, abrazaba a Candace mientras esta sostenía un pequeño bultito

-vengar tías –dijo Candace –conozcan a la pequeña Princesa Skyla –abrió la manta un poco donde una potrilla de un pelaje rosado más fuerte que su madre, y una crin dorado y violeta, dio un gran bostezo,

-pero es tan linda –dijo Luna –ah, como deseo una –todos miraron por un instante a Onix que avergonzado solo se contrajo en sí mismo –ya me muero por ver también cuando tu –refiriéndose a Celestia – dejes a Pinkie pie a los niños –Cazador solo abrazo a Celestia mientras esta lo besaba n la mejilla

-ya hermanita, es mejor dejar descansar a las dos – con una tierna sonrisa mirando a de reojo a M, M solo la miro con una lagrima en los ojos y mientas los demás admiraba a la pequeña, M salió del cuarto, después a la puerta del edificio activo un comunicador

-Erick ¿me oyes?

-fuerte y claro, el Infinity estará listo al amanecer –respondió, estando en una gran habitación mirando a través de los ventanales la nave anclada, y lista a despegar –antes si aprieto el paso

-escúchame –respondió M caminado por las calles de la ciudad –también quiero que alistes otras 3 Fragatas UNSC, las quiero al amanecer

-hecho –contesto para corta la comunicación, M prosiguió su camino hasta llegar a una columna al centro de una plaza,

-cuanto tiempo ha pasado –se dijo así mismo – ¿acaso no tendré paz de este juego del gato y el ratón, al que me orilla mi hermano?

-yo creo que no –M se sorprendió al escuchar la repuesta, volteo para encontrarse a Cazador admirando al misma columna

-Celestia te mando a buscarme –Cazador asintió

-todavía recuerdo cuando la erigieron en honor a la victoria sobre los Aponys, lo recuerdas –M asintió con nostalgia –al menos tu hermano parece no culparte por su destierro, M no sé qué buscas aquí,

-Cazador, mañana partimos al último enfrentamiento con mi hermano, solo necesito pensar como hare eso,

-escúchame, por primera vez tú no sabes a donde ir, Twilight me pidió que te buscara, está preocupada por ti –se sentó junto a él, mientras los ponys solo pasaban –para mí una cosa es segura, tu no deberías de estar aquí

-¿a que te refieres?

-¿a que? en cierta biblioteca una hermosa pony te espera con emoción, pero tu estas aquí sin darte cuenta, M es posible que mañana sea la última vez que la veas, en cuanto a mí, no debería estar hablando contigo sino con mi esposa

-pero si aún no se han casado –Respondió

-¿y? no necesito eso para saber que ella me ama –se levantó desplegando sus alas, ahí los ponys lo vieron inclinándose, Cazador solo se rio del acto – aun no me acostumbro

-y dudo que lo hagas algún día –Cazador solo asintió

- no la hagas esperar –al decirlo salió volando con rumbo al castillo, dejando a M con una gran sonrisa, Twilight esperaba acostada en la habitación del castillo, ya que por ser muy noche, Celestia no quería que se marcharan a tale horas, ofreciéndoles unas habitaciones, una para daca una, pero para los chicos

-no tengo sueño –dijo Gladius en una cama frente a Harmony y junto a Burning –además pienso que una patética escusa de caballero se hará el sonámbulo, para ir a ver a Rarity –por un momento Harmony estaba por levantarse, mas se contuvo, por otro lado Burning estaba bajo las cobija con algo de miedo sabiendo que Dark lo estaba mirando pidiendo una razón para intentar golpearlo, mas la puerta se abrió entrando, Rarity y Rainbow dash

-solo vinimos a desearles buenas noches –dijo Rarity acercándose a su caballero, al cual beso en la mejilla, este sin embargo la tomo por los hombro y la beso apasionadamente en los labios, mirando de reojo a Gladius que como podía se contenía las ganas de golpearlo

-wow –dijo Rainbow dash, solo para dirigirse a la cama de Burning, lo destapo – ¿Por qué tan asustado? –Este solo miro al otro extremo de la habitación donde Dark ya estaba recostado durmiendo –oh, no te preocupes, ya ha de estar dormido –le dio un beso de buenas noches, dejándolo sonriendo, solo para salir junto con Rarity, mas apenas la puerta se cerro Burning se volteo para ver los ojos rojos de Dark

-adelante…dime que te gusto que viniera a darte las buenas noches –dijo Dark sádicamente – y dame una razón…para que no despiertes mañana

-¿acaso su raza es siempre así?–dijo Harmony asombrado de la velocidad de Dark

-ya déjalo Dark –dijo Gladius mas calmado y acomodándose a dormir –mañana tenemos mucho que hacer –Dark regreso a su cama, no sin antes decirle con señas que lo estaba vigilando,

* * *

G camino los paraje del Cañon Letal, ala vez que los prometeos colocaban el tercer Halo,

-parece que al menos tener algo de paz en esta ocasión –mas miro a la distancia las luces de ponyville que dormía –supongo que se merecen un descanso, será mejor que me apresure no quiero llegar después de que Nightmare se despierte, podría causar un desastre –ya todo estaba terminado, mas el y los prometeos avanzaron hacia Sweet Apple Acres –Supongo que mejor le llevo algo de comer –recogió algunas manzanas, y con velocidad llamo al Phantom

* * *

M entro sigiloso por la puerta, caminado despacio por los pasillos, mas se detuvo al ver a Celestia caminar hacia él,

-buenas noches Celestia –dijo educadamente –veo que no soy el único que no puede dormir

-ah, hola M –respondió algo sorprendida –pensé que estarías dormido como el resto –se le notaba algo nerviosa, la mirar mas detalladamente, noto que llevaba un bote con helado de chocolate –espero que tu paseo te ayudara…Cazador me lo conto

-de hecho si me ayudo a aclarar ideas, y veo que aun sigues con los antojos –señalo al bote de helado, Celestia solo de avergonzó –no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie e marco lentamente, mas Celestia se volteo con delicadeza

-Twilight esta en la cuarta habitación a la derecha –M sonrojado solo camino hacia esa dirección, Celestia entro a su cuarto, por otro lado Twilight, seguía leyendo recostada en la cama,

-Twilight –dijo una dulce voz entrando en la habitación, la pony dejo el libro en una cajonera junto a la cama –perdóname por estar tan distante –expreso cabizbajo, Twilight solo se arrimó un poco para que se acostara junto a él, lo abrazo y este le correspondió con un beso en la mejilla, mas no pudo resistirse la aroma de Twilight y lentamente comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus labios, delicadamente la acomodo debajo de él –Twilight …– exclamo, con un poco de cordura que le llego de la nada –no podemos…

-ven, hace mucho tiempo que he querido esto dijo acariciando el lomo de M con ternura, haciendo la última defensa del Alicornio, que solo la beso en los labios, mientras acariciaba su cabello, en otra habitación, Celestia se levantaba de la cama,

-mi amor –dijo Celestia en un balcón junto a Cazador –no quiero que vayas –Cazador la abrazo a la luz de la luna –por favor quédate, quiero que este pequeño vea a su padre cuando nazca

-Celestia, mi amor, yo me quedaría si pudiera, pero M necesitara a todos los recursos de personal que pueda conseguir –miro el firmamento –además, yo he visto la nave y se a lo que nos enfrentaremos,

* * *

_**Quizás el sufrimiento y el amor tienen una capacidad de redención que los hombres han olvidado o, al menos, descuidado.**_  
_**(Martin Luther King)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Le agradezco a Ninllot por prestarme parte de su relato "tambores y cantos de guerra" y espero que les guste, ya que las primeras muestra de acción vendrán en el capítulo 4to, que publicare posiblemente a finales de semana santa**

* * *

Nightmare se levantó lentamente de la cama donde estaba, aunque ya podía caminar aun no tenia magia suficiente como para enfrentar a su hermana, camino un poco por la extraña habitación, observando a través de los vidrios un cielo azul, con un sol resplandeciente, que se alzaba por el horizonte

-hermosa vista ¿no te parece? –Dijo una voz al instante se volteo lista a atacar a quien la había sorprendido, más se calmó cuando vio que era el Alicornio –veo que te siente s mejor –dejo un plato con lagunas frutas –sinceramente no sabía lo que te gustaba, así que traje lo que encontré –Nightmare por un momento negó al comida temiendo algo en ella más el hambre la venció tomando una manzana, que probo con desconfianza, mas apenas la degusto ansiosa la devoro,

-gra…cias…. ¿supongo?

-no tienes que agradecer –respondió este mirando una pantalla, con su magia golpeo una teclas –parece que llagaremos al tercer punto de colocación en una horas – se levantó mirando a Night mare que seguía comiendo ven, es mejor que te enseñe el lugar –ambos caminaron por toda la estructura, escuchando atentamente su historia y cada cosa de la nave –y así fue como termine con esto –dijo entrando al puente,

-me parece muy interesante –respondió Nightmare –demasiado que no comprendo toda ella –se acomodó en la misma cama donde había dormido –así que usted también lucha contra su hermano, pero es el quien lo envidiaba –G asintió –no entiendo ¿no debería ser al revés?

-Nightmare, lo que pasa es que tu aun estas en la mentalidad de los extremos –exclamo caminando hacia la consola principal –no existe un lado malo ni uno bueno, todo es un gris, mescla del bien y del mal,

-explícate

-Nightmare moon ¿tuviste opción cuando decidiste traer la noche eterna? –ella negó – ¿y tu hermana tuvo opción cuando te exilio a la luna? –Volvió a negar –vez, ninguna de las dos vio las opciones que tenían

-¿y? que tiene que ver esas tonterías conmigo

-yo tuve la elección, y he decidido intentar destruir lo que mi hermano protege tan insistentemente, y él tuvo la opción de permitir que Celestia me exiliase a la luna, como a ti, sin embargo me envió a otras dimensión de donde he escapado,

-como lo pones, tal vez tengas lago de razón –respondió Nightmare –mas, no tengo idea en que me comparas con él, si según tú, defiende a mi hermana y al sol

-porque al igual que tú, mi padre y yo lo desplazamos –exclamo triste –ahora me doy cuenta que él era quien sufría en silencio, mientras yo recibía toda atención

-no es tan diferente a mí, de seguro te culpa y te detesta con toda su alma –Nightmare sonrío, más la expresión que recibió la hiso detener una carcajada

-no…aun después de todo lo que hecho, aun trata de ser mi hermano –suspiro volteándose –recuerdo que era yo quien siempre lo defendía de los abusadores,

-lo mismo hacia mi hermana –notando que a lo lejos podía ver la ciudad de Canterlot –dime algo, si solo pondrás esos anillos ¿porque vas a atacas Canterlot

-no te preocupes –exclamo G colocándose una capucha –esta nave es prácticamente invisible a los ojos –Nightmare intrigada lo miro cubriéndose el cuerno y las alas –aquí estarás segura de Celestia… o ¿quieres venir?

-¿A dónde?

-¿adónde más? a Canterlot, necesito reunir información sobre esta dimensión, a diferencia de ti, yo si me procuro estudiar a mi enemigo antes de atacarlo –dijo saliendo, no tardo mucho para Nightmare lo siguiera con una capucha negra, bajaron volando a Canterlot que estaba festejando un festival, G se acercó aun pony unicornio que atendía u puesto –disculpe–el vendedor se volteo, viendo a los dos corceles latos de capucha, sin embargo Noel sorprendió ya que por las calles de Canterlot un pequeño desfile de ponys de Saddle Arabia habían arribado, todos cubiertos con capuchas –¿podría decirme que clase de celebración se está dando

-¿Cómo, no lo sabe? –Respondió –vaya que han de estar cansados,

-somos nuevos –dijo Nightmare a un lado de G, cubriéndose un poco el rostro

-bueno, bueno, este es el torneo de Canterlot, donde los mejores guerreros viene a defender el honor de su pueblo – saco unas bolsas de dulces, dándoles una a cada uno –pero digo, tomen estos caramelos por la casa –Nightmare los probo con entusiasmo, mas G solo los guardo en su alforja –para usted y su novia –los dos se quedaron callados separándose bruscamente

-ella no es mi novia, somos amigos –dijo antes que Nightmare exclamara con fuerza, pero esta la escuchar esto solo se calmó mirando a G –pero gracias por los dulces, supongo que compraremos entradas –ambos se alejaron por las calles desapercibidos

-¿por qué no te enojaste cuando ese pony con confundió con eso? –Dijo ya calmada y sentada una banca – ¿y qué es eso de que somos amigos? Yo aún no te he dado consentimiento de pensar eso

-entiende una cosa, si te enojabas lo cual no me importa, te hubieras revelado y como tu bien dijiste, no tiene poder para enfrentar tu hermana –la yegua solo bajo la cabeza –y me interesa ver ese torneo –G se levantó de la banca

-te doy el permiso -dijo Nightmare aun sin levantarse, G se volteo intrigado –te estoy dando el permiso de llamarme amiga, tu entiendes, para no llamar la atención –G sonrió extendiéndole una pesuña para ayudarla a levantarse –pero no te acostumbres

-no lo hare –y antes de que lo cuento ambos ya estaban mirando arena donde estaban los competidores,*Los peleadores formaban una larga fila delante de la tribuna donde estaba la princesa de tal manera que fueran vistos por la gobernante, Del lado opuesto del corral se escuchan unas trompetas, justo debajo del asiento donde estaba sentado un canciller grifo que llevaba una capa roja se hallaba una puerta, en la cual a cada lado habían grifos tocando trompetas anunciando al campeón grifo, Una enorme pata de color negra con las mismas placas de metal encima se asoma detrás de las sombras, todos los peleadores empiezan a asustarse. Finalmente sale un enorme oso blanco de patas negras de entre las sombras para pararse en cuatro patas a una altura aún más grande que la puerta de la cual salió*

-vaya – exclamo Nightmare –pero que cosa, no sabía que podía existir algo así –giro su cabeza mirando el rostro de G que denotaba una gran sonrisa – ¿emocionado? –este solo asintió sin querer perderse el espectáculo, *La princesa Celestia se pone en pie levantando sus alas mirando a los peleadores con prensión

-Mis peleadores –todos se voltean a verla –En este día están dispuestos a pelear por el honor de Equestria y la seguridad de los habitantes de la misma, pero solo puede haber un campeón –comienza a volar a un extremo de la fila para dirigirse al otro mientras veía a los peleadores que desviaban la mirada asustados ante la posibilidad de ser escogidos, La princesa llega hasta el final de la fila y vuelve a su trono, solo el mino-tauro y la actual princesa Shining armor no retrocedieron asustados. La princesa toma aire y grita – ¡EL CAMPEON DE EQUESTRIA SERA….! –Redoble de tambores mientras todos inclinan la cabeza hacia adelante – ¡… GUERRERO SALVAJE DE DRAGONIA! –en ese momento una enorme y pesada puerta de un extremo del lugar es abierta de golpe

-interesante –dijo G, mirando la cara de asombro de Nightmare –tal parece que estos mundos me llenan de sorpresas todavía –Todos voltearon y veían con terror a un ser bípedo cubierto totalmente con una armadura de cota de malla, debajo de una de placas de metal y encima de todo esto una sobrebesta templaría

-yo pensé que iba a ser el lobo que salvo a la princesa –exclamo uno de los espectadores –reconozco esa espada, es la del lobo –El caballero da dos pasos adelante mientras sostenía una espada corta en una mano, un escudo de metal en la otra y la espada larga del lobo en la cintura

-no es posible –exclamo Nightmare moon estupefacta –los humanos no existen, se suponen que solo son personajes de cuentos de terror –Todos guardan silencio unos segundos viendo al caballero… hasta que este golpea su escudo con la espada haciendo que todos retrocedieran asustados. Tranquilamente el humano camina en dirección a la princesa.

-Guerrero Salvaje de Dragonia –decía la princesa desde su trono al caballero delante de ella – ¿Estás dispuesto a pelear por mi honor y por la seguridad de Equestria¡? –El humano levanta la cabeza con el yelmo que cubría su cara

-Y morir por su majestad – a G no le gustó nada

-¿por qué? –Nightmare escucho decir a G mientras veía atentamente a los dos contenientes –eres un humano, ¿por qué dejas que te traten como si fueras un gallo de pelea?...no, tu no deberías de luchar solo para entretener a estos… ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? –La gobernante sonríe y con su magia toma una pequeña medalla toda dorada con forma de una herradura con dos lanzas atravesadas delante de ella y se la coloca en la sobrebesta al humano justo delante del corazón

-Esperemos no llegar a tanto, álzate guerrero salvaje, campeón de Equestria –Las ovaciones del público son inaudibles para el caballero que aminaba al centro del corral para terminar justo delante del oso con un pony con una bandera en una lanza entre ellos. El pony pone la bandera con los dibujos de grifos y ponis entre ambos campeones

-listos…– el caballero se hace sonar el cuello mientras el oso los dedos –…preparados… – el humano levanta el escudo y la espada mientras el oso saca las garras y el pony saca la bandera de entre ellos –… ¡COMIENSEN! – de golpe el caballero levanta el escudo delante de él y la espada sobre su cabeza a lo que el oso se para en dos patas a una altura de una casa de dos pisos, el Alicornio observo el combate escuchado las oraciones que se decían, por otro la do Nightmare por primera vez sentía miedo,

-¿Cómo mi hermana pudo domar a una bestia así?–exclamo mirando ala aren y al lucha ahí dispuesta –según las leyendas, aun sin magia, ellos podían vencer dragones, pero no parece tan fuerte y sin embargo ese Oso apenas si puede con el

-a mí también me intriga –respondió G atento –la fortaleza de los hombre no está en su fuerza, sino en su inteligencia –Nightmare se volteo al igual que algunos espectadores –no poseen más defensa que la mente que la evolución les proveyó,

-¿evolución? –exclamo una pony aguamarina con una cutie mark de una lyra, pero tan rápido como el combate termino, los dos se marcharon, desapareciendo entre la multitud

-pienso que vimos suficiente para que coloques, esos anillos –Nightmare estaba caminando junto a G, aun alterada –además ya me estoy aburriendo

-yo creo que no, me gustaría saber un poco más de ese…Guerrero Salvaje –respondió G deteniéndose de golpe donde cierta pony vendía unos cupcake –me gustaría uno para mí y para mi acompañante –dijo mirando a Nightmare que solo se movió indiferente, más en el fondo reprimía un leve sonrojo, pero ella se sorprendió al ver quien atendía –adelante escoge uno, yo pago

-oh, no será necesario –dijo la pony rosa –son gratis ¡por supuesto, ustedes son nuevos, no saben cómo me gustaría hace una fiesta para todos los nuevos –exclamo Pinkie pie sin saber quiénes eran –pero Twilight dice que no hay tiempo, bua, pero yo dije eso no significa que al menos no pueda regalar mis Cupcakes a los nuevos!

-me gustaría preguntarle ¿Qué sabe del campeón de Equestria?

-¡que no se dé el, vera, todo paso hace… –y pinkie le conto todo –….y ahora es el campeón de Equestria

-le agradezco –Nightmare aun con miedo tomo el Cupcake, más al ver a G, lo vio calmado alegre, peor cuando se alejaban miro de reojo a Pinkie pie, cambiando su cara a una de rabia –debí considerar que ellas estarían aquí –de pronto Pinkie dejo el local corriendo la castillo –lo bueno es que estarán ocupadas con su amigo –camino a una juegos de destreza deteniéndose ante uno de golpea al dragón –recuerdo cuando mi hermano y yo competíamos en un juego parecido, siempre ganaba, mas terminaba siendo yo quien pagaba los refrescos

-me gustaría atener recuerdos como los tuyos, al menos disfrutaste antes que te traicionara –G carcajeo – ¿dije algo gracioso? –respondió algo ofendida

-nada, nada, pero si quieres unos recuerdos, entonces hagámoslos –dijo tomándola dela pesuña y arrastrándola a las atracciones, al principio se resistió pro después de que le ganara un oso de felpa color rosa, se dejó llevar por la diversión

* * *

Ante que el sol se levantara, M se acomodó en la cama donde a su lado Twilight se hallaba, con el pelo despeinado, sudorosa y dormida, M le acomodo las sabanas levantándose, y dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ella comenzara a despertarse

-¿tan temprano tienes que irte? –dijo somnolienta

-perdón por despertarte mi amor –dijo sonriendo, ella solo lo tomo con sus pesuñas jalándola a ella –me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo, pero el deber me llama –ella se levantó caminado hacia el tocador, a la vez que M entraba la baño, sin embargo sorpresivamente Twilight entro con él, cerrando la puerta, unas horas más tarde M caminaba hacia el cuatro donde habían dormido Gladius y Dark, apenas toco movió la puerta tres de los ocupantes despertaron de golpe

-¿ibas a algún lado? –dijo Harmony aun recostada sosteniendo su espada

-yo te preguntaría lo mismo –dijo Gladius en la misma forma, desplegando sus alas, Dark solo miraba a la cama de frente donde Burning Spades dormía plácidamente –oh, eres tu M, los cuatro e levantaron, caminaron hacia una habitación donde para sorpresa de M, ya estaba Cazador y las chicas, junto a Erick y otro seis ponys, 2 pegasos y 3 unicornios, los tres iban vestidos con sus uniformes de capitanes, dando el saludo militar

-descansen soldados –dijo colocándose al frente de la enorme mesa central – ¿y Shadow?

-aquí –dijo el aludido apareciendo en una esquina –puedes comenzar

-bien –activo la mesa holográfica –señores este es el reclamador –todos miraron la nave y una comparación con un helicarrier –dentro hay siete anillos, halos, los cuales en conjunto son capaces de destruir todo nuestro mundo,

-¿Cómo planeas detenerlo? –dijo Harmony

-simple, y por ello me tienen que escuchar, el Infinity viajara a la última dimensión donde G debe colocar el anillo, las Fragatas viajaran a dimensiones secundarias, eh intentaran evitar que G coloque el anillo –Shadow se adelantó la frente dela mesa

-G ya ha colocado dos anillos –miro al grupo –intente mover uno después que se fue, pero al parecer coloco una especia de seguro, si lo sacamos de la dimensión se activara, aparte está compuesto de una aleación de vibranium, y Adamantium, solo un arma nuclear podría destruirlo, pero también podría activarlo

-en ese caso solo nos queda una opción –dijo Cazador –y es evitar que coloque los demás anillos

-no es tan fácil –respondió Gladius –ahora nos estará esperando –M solo miro la mesa esperando una respuesta –lo más recomendable es evitar que coloque los demás anillos, y en caso evitar que salga de la dimensión –los demás asintieron -hablando de eso ¿Quiénes son los capitanes de las fragatas? –los dos pegasos y un unicornio dieron un paso al frente – ¿y los otros dos? –Cazador con ademan de la cabeza señalo a Almathea –oh, capitanes, díganme sus nombres

-mi nombre es Blue bird, capitán del USS Shining Armor –dijo el Pegaso azul, de crin verde, con un saludo militar

-mi nombre es Fun Night, capitán del USS Brave heart –exclamo el unicornio blanco de crin negra con un saludo militar

-mi nombre es Crystal forest, capitana del USS Eternal Templar –exclamo la Pegaso lila, de crin rosa, con un saludo militar

-bien capitanes –M se acercó –solo lo diré una vez, la nave de G es demasiado grande y desconozco lo que pueda llevar de armamento, por ello no realicen una combate directo, pero manténgala en la zona hasta que el Infinity aparezca –los tres asintieron –las decisiones que tomen con respecto a intervenir en esa dimensión se las dejo a su criterio –miro a Erick –vámonos,

-si –todos caminaron hasta llegar a un puente a un lado de la ciudad, debajo muchos ponys y personas, estaban esperando algunos aun despedían a sus seres queridos, más el estruendo del suelo los asusto, para ver como del acantilado frente a ellos, la Infinity y las tres fragatas salían asombrando a todos, al mismo tiempo en una plataforma al final del puente cuatro Pelicans ya los estaba esperando, los capitanes subieron a sus transportes, despegando cada uno a su nave

-cazador quiero que te quedes –exclamo M, antes de subir al Pelican

-¿estás seguro M? podría ser de mucha utilidad

-escúchame, si fallamos, necesito a alguien que pueda manejar la situación aquí, y créeme que es lo último que quiero

-¿Qué le digo a Twilight cuando pregunte por ti? –se quedó callado mirando al cielo

-dile que…esta es mi cruz, y no quiero que la comparta conmigo

-M, dijo una voz detrás de él, se volteo mirando a los ojos a Twilight, que solo se lanzó a le abrazándolo con ternura –por favor no vayas, no quiero perderte derramo lagrimas sobre M, que delicadamente la separo de él, mirándola a los ojos

-Twilight, te prometo que regresare, y finalmente ante el mundo, ante tu familia, e incluso ante las princesas, así tenga que desafiar a dios mismo, te juro que te hare mi esposa, y juntos formaremos una familia –seco las lágrimas de Twilight dejándosela a la princesa Celestia, subió al Pelican junto con Dark y Gladius que previamente se habían despedido, viendo que Rarity sostenía a Harmony para evitar que se lanzara agolpear a Gladius, que le había robado un beso a Rarity, no tardaron mucho para que M estuviera en el puente

-todo listo capitán –dijo un hombre en las computadoras –usted dice

-Shadow abre los portales –las naves se elevaron, hacía tres agujeros dimensionales que se abrían frente a ellos –ya no hay vuelta atrás

-oye M–dijo Gladius -estas naves cuentan con camuflaje -

-hupss -fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en la agujero de gusano, apenas de fueron Cazador camino hacia otro Pelican que aterrizaba, Cazadro solo abrazo a Celestia y acompañado por Almathea se dirigió a uno de los 2 Infinitys que salían de la acantilado

* * *

**Aclarare que la primera batalla la daré en el próximo capítulo, y Ninllot incluiré a Guerrero salvaje, pero también voy a causa una gran cicatriz en Tu Equestria, de antemano lo siento**


	4. USS Eternal Templar

**No negare que quería que Ninllot colocara su versión del primer dialogo pero por desgracia no pudo hacerlo, eso hubiera causado una enorme alteración en su ficf, de todos modos le agradezco el informarme tan amablemente, y estoy seguro que esto no cambiara nada, y por supuesto que me gustaría que trabajáramos juntos en alguna historia**

* * *

-humildemente me presento ante ti, campeón de Equestria -exclamo una voz, alertando a Guerrero salvaje –no me temas hijo de hombre, he venido solo a hablar –el lobo se volteo observando a un Alicornio que salía de las sombras

-extraño, las princesas me explicaron que solo ellas tres eran Alicornio

-si, en parte tiene razón –contesto calmadamente, camino alrededor de GS, intrigado y con un brillo en sus ojos –increíble, sencillamente increíble ¿Qué se siente ser un licántropo?

-¿de qué hablas?

-de lo que eres, así los hombres le dicen a tu especie, claro ejemplo de instinto de lucha que alguna vez coloco al hombre por encima de las especies –volvió a su lugar con un silencio sepulcral –tal vez me equivoque, campeón de Equestria…lobo domesticado, un nombre que va contigo –Gs se encolerizo sosteniendo su hacha con furia, más se detuvo al instante – No quiero luchar, como dije he venido a hablar–con su cuerno hiso aparecer un extraño anillo metálico, de aproximadamente un metro de diámetro, GS se acercó tocando el metal, intrigado –de seguro te preguntas de que esta hecho –el lobo asintió

-nunca en mi vida he visto metal como este –sin previo aviso golpeo el aro con su hacha, mas esta reboto con un destello blanco tirándolo, la levantarse noto que a su hacha se le había roto el filo en donde golpeo –no es posible ¿Qué clase de magia creo este metal,

-el mismo que creo esta –dijo extendiendo su pesuña y dándole un espada larga y delgada –esta espada tiene el poder de partir a un enemigo a la mitad, te la regalo, con una condición –GS tomo la espada con precaución desenvainándola y admirado por el fijo, la sostuvo y con fuerza golpeo un árbol partiéndolo sin dificultad –me tome la libertad de hacerla del mismo materia que el anillo

-¿Cuál condición? –Exclamo enfundándola

-solo te pido que lleves este anillo al interior de una caverna que hay en la cima de la montaña –apunto a una montaña que quedaba frente a ellos no muy lejos del borde del bosque – yo lo haría pero escalar no es mi especialidad –se dio la vuelta caminando

-espera –el Alicornio se detuvo y volteándose lo miro intrigado – ¿Cómo sabes que hare lo que me pides, como sé que no es una trampa?

-¿porque? –Respondió indiferente – ¿Por qué tu peleaste por un pueblo que no es el tuyo? Sin embargo no te pido que me lo digas, ¿la espada? te la doy sin saber si harás lo que te encomiendo, porque en el fondo de mi alma siempre quise ser un lobo, y no esta forma en la que he terminado condenado….algo más, en serio la tendrás que usar, aún hay quienes quieren a Celestia, prisionera, justamente enjuiciada, por los crímenes que ha cometido, y por ahora eso no me conviene,

-adviértele a Celestia en persona

-tampoco me confundas, cuando te digo que ella no es precisamente santa de mi devoción –y con estas últimas palabras se marchó, levantándose con las luz de la luna

* * *

-informen –exclamo la capitana Crystal forest, al salir del vórtice

-blindaje al 100% no parece haber daños en la infraestructura –exclamo uno de los asistentes –sistema soporte activo, sistema de armas desactivado, tendré que reiniciarlo

-hágalo, y descubar donde estamos –miro por la enorme ventana frontal mirando a lo lejos la ciudad de Canterlot la cual brillaba con inmensa luz multicolor– ¿Dónde estamos?

-¡capitana! –Exclamo otro asistente apresuradamente –los sistemas de radar de bioenergía indican la presencia de Nightmare moon –un pequeño alboroto se presentó en la sala –ordene señora

-lancen un Longsword C709 de reconocimiento armado, y preparen un Pelican, que dos soldados bajen a la ciudad, discretamente, si Nightmare Moon está ahí, le daremos pelea,

-¿qué haremos con el Reclamador? –Exclamo un hombre en los controles –no podemos dejarlo a un lado

-un problema a la vez, si Nightmare Moon esta con G, no podemos dejarnos descubrir, que la USS Eternal Templar se esconda en los cúmulos de nubes que se forman más arriba

-si señora –al instante el asistente dio la orden a través de Radio

* * *

-vaya ¿Dónde encontraste esto? –Dijo el herrero mirando con unos lentes el material –no se parece a nada que hubiera visto antes, ni en los reinos minotauros –Rarity observaba con detenimiento admirando el brillo que adquiera con la luz de la luna –veré que puedo descubrir de este metal, pero pienso que deberías de decirle a la princesa sobre esto

-no lo sé –respondió

-Guerrero salvaje, al menos hay que hablar con las demás –el lobo asintió, a la vez que caminaba hacia a salida – ¡oye espérame! –

No tardaron mucho en llegar a donde estaban las chicas, y con delicadeza les conto sobre su encuentro con el extraño Alicornio

-no es posible, según tengo claro, solo las princesas son las únicas Alicornios de Equestria –exclamo Twilight –sinceramente no creo nada, pero si quieres podemos buscarlo por la ciudad

-Twilight ¿Por qué piensas que seguiría aquí? –exclamo Rainbow dash –de seguro ya se marchó y está a cientos de millas de Canterlot

-por qué de seguro está esperando para ver que cumples con lo que te pidió –eso dejo en claro, y miraron a la pony con una sonrisa –entonces vamos –salieron corriendo con rapidez –bien, nos dividiremos, y quien lo encuentre busca al resto –todo asintieron separándose, no muy lejos las princesas las veía alejarse, Celestia con una ligera preocupación al igual que si hermana que ya llevaba la caja con los elementos de la armonía

-así que como era el Alicornio –dijo Applejack que caminaba entre los puestos a un lado de Fluttershy, mas no respondió alzo su hocico olfateando el aire – ¿Qué pasa?

-lo huelo –dijo sin más, corriendo hacia la multitud no muy lejos de ahí, Rarity hablaba animadamente con algunos diseñadores

-en verdad me sorprendió el atuendo del campeón –Dijo uno de los diseñadores –señorita Rarity, me gustaría presentar algunos de sus diseños

-oh, pero claro estaría encantada –de pronto vio a Guerrero Salvaje corriendo hacia los puestos de comida –me disculpan –salió corriendo persiguiendo al grupo, pronto todas ya estaban siguiendo al lobo

* * *

-este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida –Dijo Nightmare Moon mientras abrazaba su oso de felpa –no puedo esperar a ver lo mejor –los cielos nocturnos se iluminaron con cientos de fuegos artificiales, G llego con dos platos y una jarra de agua de sandía con dos vasos –al fin, me muero de hambre

-me alegra haberte sacado esa sonrisa que tienes –exclamo sirviéndole un poco de agua de sandía –yo pensaba que sabias lo que pasaba en las noches –la yegua solo miro a los lados sin saber que decir

-la verdad…la verdad…no sabía que esto pasaba –observo como los potrillos jugaban en un parque a un lado a la vez que otros veían el espectáculo de una pony azul de crin blanca que no paraba de hacer reír a los niños –y ¿Cuánto crees que se dé cuenta que estas aquí? Porque quiero terminar de ver esa función de magia antes de irnos

-todavía tememos tiempo – dijo tomado con su magia una servilleta con la cual limpio la barbilla de Nightmare, ella extrañada por la repentina acción retrocedió el rostro –déjame limpiarte

-¿por qué lo hace?

-¿hacer que?

-esto –tomo la servilleta poniéndola en la mesa en medio de los dos –tu sabes lo que quiero hacer, traer la noche eterna, y aun así me tratas…no sé cómo decirlo, es la primera vez que siento…apreciada

-¿apreciada? –Respondió tomando un sorbo de su bebida –siempre has sido apreciada Nightmare, solo que tus celos a la posición e tu hermana no te dejaba verlo –pro un instante los dos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, sin embargo apenas se dieron cuenta separaron sus miradas,

-sabes, me gustaría aprovechar –dijo mirando como en el pequeño restaurante una banda comenzaba a tocar y muchas parejas ponys se levantaron a bailar –nunca he bailado, solo en las aburridas galas, cuando estaba unida a Luna ¿tenemos tiempo para una pieza?

-me temo que no –arrojo una esfera a los matorrales frente a él y las otras dos las arrojo a las esquinas de la plaza, ambos vieron con calma el final de función y la dispersión de los niños –ahora la función principal –observo como el lobo se aproximaba a ellos con paso firme, con las mane six detrás,

-no te muevas –expreso mostrando los colmillos haciendo retroceder a las chicas – ahora me responderás ¿Quién eres tu?

-¿yo? –Respondió quitándose la capucha y mirando a Guerrero salvaje – ¿Quién eres tú? Si, te lo pregunto a ti, fuiste el gran jerarca de una de las naciones más poderosas, pero lo dejaste ¿para qué? ¿Para ser el espectáculo de esta charada? –Violentamente se levantó, golpeando con sus pesuñas la mesa – ¡eres un lobo! Y a esto te has rebajado, a ser el entretenimiento de este festival –Nightmare Moon lo contemplo aterrada, temiendo que G desatara la furia de humano-lobo, sin embargo el corcel dejo caer la capucha, mostrándose completamente –Espero que tu padre este ya muerto, porque de seguro se moriría de vergüenza si viera en lo que te has convertido

-ya basta –grito Rarity, defendiendo a Guerrero salvaje que solo e quedó ahí de pie en silencio, de pronto levanto la garra deteniendo a Rarity

-usted no me conoce, mi padre, el humano era un desgraciado –respondió con calma sin expresar emoción alguna - al igual que un mujeriego, jamás lo llame padre, así que no importa lo que me digas de el

-supongo que por culpa de una manzana podrida, culpas a todo el huerto –exclamo pensativo –aun así no me respondes ¿Cómo has terminado de mascota de estas ponys?

-Usted no tiene ningún derecho para decirles esas cosas –sin previo aviso las dos princesas llegaron y sin pensarlo siquiera Celestia usando su magia coloco a cada una su elemento de la armonía –princesas ¿Qué pasa?

-veo que sentiste mi presencia – dijo pro fin Nightmare moon descubriéndose, al instante las chicas y los presentes retrocedieron asombrados –ya me preguntaba cuando aparecerían, y Luna por fin nos vemos las caras, sin un espejo de intermediario

-¡maldita bruja! –Grito Luna con su voz real al ver que los guardias rodeaban a los dos alicornios – ¡por tu culpa estuve separada de mi hermana por 1000 años! –Nightmare retrocedió, sabía que no podría con las dos al mismo tiempo, ni mucho menos con las seis ponys, y el lobo, miro de reojo a G, tranquilizándose al verlo sereno y desafiante mirando a Guerrero salvaje

-princesa Celestia, nos volvemos a ver –dijo G rompiendo el silencio, Celestia miro al pony sin saber de dónde lo conocía –la última vez, usted y mi hermano me enviaron a ese asco de dimensión, pero como el fénix, he resurgido de mis cenizas, más fuerte que nunca….y tu lobo –cambio su semblante a uno triste –no….lobo no….perro,¡ perro al que le arrancaron los colmillo, le limaron las garras, vistieron de payaso, y enviánron cual bufón a divertir a un montón de ponys que deberían de tener miedo de tu presencia! –GS solo apretaba los dientes – ¿cuál depredador? Dime cual, solo te veo como una patética escusa de…ni yo sé de que

-¿bufón?–dijo GS conteniendo su rabia

-Guerrero salva …–exclamo la princesa Luna tratando de llegar y abrazarlo para consolarlo, mas repentinamente salido corriendo sacando su hacha de guerra y sosteniéndola en sus dos garras, salto levantándola, listo a cortar por la mitad al Alicornio,

-¡no! –Nightmare tratando de llegar y empujar a G de la estampida del lobo –más G solo se puso para recibir el golpe a la vez que levantaba la pesuña derecha de la cual apareció un brazalete con una ligera protuberancia circular la cual brillo dorado, cuya circunferencia se expandió hasta alcanzar casi toda su extremidad

-¡imprudente! –exclamo G sintiendo el golpe del hacha en el escudo, Guerrero Salvaje salió volando, su hacha se fragmento en pedazos que se dispersaron alrededor, Fluttershy y Luna lo ayudaron a levantarse mientras este solo sostenía incrédulo el palo que antes era su hacha –en verdad creíste que no esperaría algo como eso –el escudo se contrajo hasta apagarse en la protuberancia –un escudo Jackal, solo que mejorado

-chicas aprovechemos que están distraídos –Twilight y las demás se posicionaron rodándolos, Fluttershy se alejó de un adolorido GS y Luna, lista con su elemento, Nightmare solo se pegó a G sin saber el porque, mas G solo sonrió, cuando el rayo arcoíris unía las gemas, cuando detrás de Fluttershy un resplandor se dio, algo jalo violentamente a FLuttershy, rompiendo la unión – ¡Fluttershy! –la pony fue tirada al suelo siendo presionada por el pie de un Prometeo que le apunto a la cabeza con un Light rifle, GS desenvaino su espada,

-si yo fuera tú, no lo haría –dijo G, nadie se movió mientras los guardias cubrían a las princesas –ahora le pregunto princesa ¿es esta dispuesta a hacer por atraparnos? –Celestia lo miro desafiante, Nightmare Moon sonrió viendo la preocupación de la diosa del sol, los otros prometeos aparecieron rodeando al grupo –yo creo que nos vamos, con su permiso princesa…y algo más lobo, de haber usado la espada que te di, otro gallo nos cantaría

-por qué piensa que los dejaremos ir tan fácilmente –dijo Luna levantándose junto con GS, los gritos de los ponys llegaron a oídos del grupo – ¿Qué pasa?

-en verdad piensas que estos tres son los únicos, en este momento están atacando a tus preciador ponys Celestia –Exclamo G dándose la media vuelta y caminado a uno de los callejones, seguido por Nightmare -elige, ¿nosotros o ellos?

-¡no te dejare ir Nightmare Moon! – Luna Corrió tras ellos en un intento por detenerlos, el Prometeo que tenía Fluttersy movió su arma y le disparo hiriéndola en el pecho,

-¡Hermana! –grito desgarradamente Celestia al ver como su hermana y diosa de la noche caía en el piso formándose un charco de líquido rojo a su alrededor, salió corriendo hacia ella sin detenerse, el Prometeo le apunto, cuando Guerrero salvaje le llego por detrás atravesándole el pecho con su espada –Luna, ya, ya estoy aquí hermanita –dijo abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas –todo saldrá bien, estarás bien, no te preocupes –con su pesuña apretó al herida causándole dolor a su hermana, sin embargo la herida no dejaba de sangrar, pronto la pesuña de Celestia estaba empapada de sangre

-her….ma…na –dijo Luna entrecortada, y dificultosamente –ten…go fri...Fri…o –los otros dos prometeos atacaron a GS con sus Supressores, Twilight actuó rápido y formo un escudo de magia alrededor de todos –esto….es…lo que….llaman… morir –Luna sostuvo la pesuña de su hermana mirándola a los ojos, Celestia no podía dejar de soltar lagrimas –no…me dejes

-no te preocupes hermanita –coloco su cuerno y lo hiso brillar –con este hechizo de recuperación estarás como nueva –de repente Applejack y Rainbow la jalaron – ¡¿Qué hacen? Tengo que ayudarla!

-no tenemos tiempo –dijo Applejack, la princesa se volteo viendo que el escudo de Twilight estaba por caer y la pony apenas si podía sostenerse por sí misma – ¡tenemos que irnos…no podemos hacer nada!

-¡non dejare a mi hermana! –exclamo con todas es fuerza separándose de ellas e inclinándose para curarla, pero Luna coloco su pesuña con dificultad sobre el pecho de su hermana –Luna…

-vete –dijo secamente, recostando su ser en el frio piso –vete hermanita…ve tras ellos,…yo…yo estaré bien –Celestia quiso levantarla, mas Applejack y Rainbow la lograron separar de ella instantes antes que el escudo cayera, Guerrero Salvaje tiro una mesa rectangular a modo de barricada, entre ellos y los prometeos, Twilight lanzo un hechizo defensivo aturdiéndolos, dándoles tiempo de escapar por una calle –sé que… hoy moriré –exclamo mirando como uno de los prometeos se acercaba a ella listo a darle el tiro de gracia –hermana,…cuídate…. – cerro los ojos esperando el fin, lo siguiente fue una detonación

* * *

**Pobre Luna, simplemente pobre luna, muere sin razón alguna como un fusilado, sin razón, como un venado ante un automóvil, debería de sentir lastima y salvarla al final, eso se los dejo ustedes, y ahora sí, no esperan nada más hasta finales de semana santa**


	5. Chapter 5

**con ustedes el siguiente cap. no pondré otro hasta dentro de mucho, les agradezco que continúen leyendo esta historia, y feliz viernes santo y sábado de gloria**

* * *

-oye tu –escucho decir a una voz, abrió los ojos, para después ver como un línea de humo blanco golpeaba al Prometeo el cual se desintegro, el otro apunto a aquella dirección, pero una especie de piedra café se le pego en la espalda explotando, y al igual que el otro, se desintegro –princesa Luna resista –dijo un unicornio llegando que solo se inclinó frente a ella, y saco de su alforja un frasco de espuma

-es…. Peligroso,…huyan –más miro que el otro pony terrestres tenía entre sus pesuñas un extraño bastón metálico alargado, con lo que ella reconoció como un telescopio colocado en su lado superior, un terrible dolor le llego de pronto donde estaba su herida, viendo como unan extraña espuma cubría toda la herida aminorando el dolor, en la pesuña del pony aprecio un brazalete parecido solo que con una protuberancia rectangular

-aquí grupo delta, solicitamos quipo de evacuación médica, código reina Negra, repito, código Reina negra, tenemos plaga de enjambre, solicito fumigación, metralla de alto impacto, has llover repito, has llover

-enterado, indiquen posición, el pelican va en camino –Luna escucho hablar al brazalete –humo verde indica posición –el pony saco un bastón que despidió un brillo verde con humo del mismo color, que arrojo a un punto amplio

* * *

En las calles las chicas corrían como podían mientras a su alrededor los guardias y Guerreros del festival intentaban mantener a raya a los prometeos sin mucho éxito, en un instante Guerrero salvaje e separo el grupo, por una calle perpendicular,

-¡Guerrero salvaje, vuelve!–grito Fluttershy que fue corriendo tras él, las chicas quisieron seguirla pero un edificio cayo justo detrás de la Pegaso, deteniendo al grupo

-¡fluttershy! –grito Rarity–chicas ¿Qué hacemos? –todas se miraron entre sí, y Twilight jiro su cabeza para hablar con la princesa, pero Celestia permanecía ahí de sentada mirando en la dirección de dónde venían

-¿Princesa? –dijo Twilight

-tengo que volver –exclamo ella sin quitar la vista en la ruta ya recorrida –podría seguir viva, tengo que salvarla –estaba por dar un paso cuando de otra calle un par de pequeños potrillo salieron jalando a una pony, Celestia se acercó a los dos niños que al verla corrieron a ella llorando –ya, ya, ya niños, todo está bien estoy con ustedes

-estábamos en los juegos cuando esas cosas salieron –Dijo uno de los potrillos

-mamá quiso protegernos pero uno de ellos la tomo por el cuello y la azoto en el piso –exclamo el otro aun llorando junto a su mamá, Applejack la examino –mami

-tranquilos retoño su mami solo esta desmayada –Rarity los alejo abrazándolos, momento que Applejack tomo para hablar con la princesa Celestia –princesa ella está muy mal, tenemos que llevarla m al hospital –Celestia se acercó y con un brillo de su cuerno curo sus heridas, no sin soltar una pequeña lagrima

-vamos entonces –exclamo limpiándose las lágrimas y subiendo a al pony en su lomo, mientras Rarity subía a los pequeños potrillos en el suyo –no se preocupen pequeños, aquí estoy

Por otro lado Fluttershy hacia un gran esfuerzo por alcanzar al lobo que no paraba en correr evadiendo los escombros, y para desgracia ella se perdió entre las calles y los gritos, a lo lejos vio un grupo de ponys que corrían en dirección al castillo, sin saber por dónde ir, subió por unas escaleras esperando ver por dónde estaba

-no esperaba que nos encontraras –dijo una voz que conocía, se volteo contemplando al otro extremo de ese balcón, a G y Nightmarwe moon –en verdad nunca pensé que tu vinieras a impedir nuestro escape –la pony se tiro al suelo templando, mas G contemplo los disturbios –y dime pequeña pony ¿usaras tu mirada conmigo? –Fluttershy paralizada se levantó lentamente, y con la poca valentía que tenía

-yo…yo…no dejare que escapen, digo….si no le importa detener a esas cosas…digo por favor –G y Nightmare Moon rieron,

-¿dime niña porque lo haríamos? –exclamo Nightmare, hacía que la pobre de Fluttershy perdiera el poco valor que tenía – eso pensé

-no dejare que se salgan con la suya –dijo usando la mirada sorprendiendo a G – ¡por su culpa la princesa Luna…ah…ha…no quiero decirlo! –La yegua de la luna observo por un instante una lagrima que corría por el rostro de la pony –ella no merecía….¡usted la mato, maldito!...sin ofender –sin embargo G solo la observo pensativo,

-¡Fluttershy! –el lobo había llegado guiando por el aroma de G –salto directamente hacia con la espada empuñada, pero G solo saco un Bolt Shot, disparándole a escasos centímetros del pecho, cerca del corazón, el lobo se dejó caer gimiendo de dolor a un lado de Fluttershy que solo coloco sus pesuñas aterrada sobre le herida –Flutter…shy

-no digas nada –dijo la pony solo para levantar la mirada y ver el arma que el apuntaba a la cabeza, mas ella lo miro contra todo pronóstico, con un rostro desafiante, G solo sostuvo el arma con su magia

-no…–exclamo en un susurro mientras guardaba su arma en una alforja –disfruta lo que te queda de vida –Nightmare que no había ni dicho nada, con su magia le dio un trozo de tela blanca a Fluttershy –nightmare vámonos –la guardiana de la bondad vio como tres enormes cosas como escarabajos plateados, los cuales se acercaron a donde estaban los dos Alicornios

-Fluttershy –exclamo Guerrero salvaje tomando con su garra el paño que la pony con fuerza usaba para detener el sangrado –Fluttershy –el lobo miro su rostro notando las lágrimas de desesperación, por un momento creyó ver en ella a la diosa de la muerte que lloraba por no querer llevárselo e intentaba mantenerlo en este mundo

-resiste –exclamaba mientras sostenía la herida –por favor no te duermas, alguien especial te esté esperando

-fluttershy….yo…yo te…–de pronto todos se detuvieron, G en un impulso jalo a Nightmare hacia él, abrazándola y cubriéndola con sus alas cuando un Phantom fue destruido por una ráfaga de luces venida del cielo, los cuatro alzaron la cabeza siguiendo un enorme estruendo –no es posible

Flashback

-vengan cachorros –exclamaba un viejo lobo sentado frent hoguera mientras los demás solo veían la luna llena –vengan, que mientras los grandes hablan, yo les contare una historia

-¿de qué será? –dijo un pequeño lobo que solo esperaba emocionado la historia, mas a lo lejos un lobo veía indiferente

-ven Guerrero salvaje, que también tú debes escucharla –a regañadientes Guerrero salvaje se acercó, sentándose en la orilla –todos saben que el águila es la reina de los cielos,– con un palo dibujo la silueta de la águila sobre la arena – y por ello le alabamos – todos asintieron –pero hace mucho tiempo –con el mismo palo dibujo a un lado del águila otra ave todavía más grande –antes que los ponys invadieran estas tierras, aun antes que nosotros llamáramos a esta tierra nuestro hogar, ella existía

-trueno llameante ¿Qué ave es esa? –por un instante Guerrero salvaje presto interés al relato

-esta ave, era la diosa del cielo, nuestros ancestros la veneraban, un ave tan grande que no había nada que la comparara, de sus ojos emanaban flamas que consumían con fuego todo lo que veía, cuyo aleteo era tan estruendoso que hacia retumbar la tierra salvajemente, tan oscura como la noche,

-¿y que paso con ella?

-mucho quisieron cazarla, pero nadie lo lograba, decían que las flechas rebotaban en ella como si fuera una roca, pero un día Nadie volvió a verla, simplemente desapareció,

-¿así como así?

-sí, se dice que cuando la tierra y naturaleza este en grave peligro, ella descenderá de las nubes con un gran estruendo, y soltando tan tremendo alarido que silenciara todo a su alrededor

Fin flashback

-el ave estruendosa –sobre la ciudad la enorme silueta del Longsword C709 surco los cielos de Canterlot, por un momento los sonidos de la batalla se detuvieron

-¿qué es esa cosa? –Nightmare Moon se impactó, miro a G que apretaba los dientes, el Longsword C709 dio otra pasada con ronda de metralla, destruyendo el otro Phantom,

-mi hermano –sin dudarlo siquiera salió volando con Nightmare detrás de él, mientras el 3er Phantom, los cubría

* * *

-¡mantengan esas cosas alejadas del hospital! –gritaba Shining Armor, a las tropas que a duras penas usando hechizos y flechas retrasaban el paso de los prometeos, pero no era suficiente, por los escudos prometeos que algunos de ellos llevaban

-capitán no resistiremos mucho –exclamo uno de los guardias unicornio, en ello la princesa y las chicas llegaron con paso veloz entre la multitud, Shining Armor corrió a su encuentro

-princesa Celestia –dijo mientras dos médicos se llevaban a la pony que tenía en su lomo –este no es un lugar seguro – una granada de pulso salió arrojaa por detrás de una barricada improvisada, golpeando a dos guardias –princesa no resistiremos mucho,

-evacue el hospital ya todos los civiles –dijo mirando su castillo ala distancia –tenemos que abandonar Canterlot

-no podemos hacerlo –dijo otra voz –que pasara con la ciudad –Candace llego acompañada por dos guardias –tia Celestia no podemos dejar que estas…estas cosas nos intimiden –más se detuvo al notar algo – ¿y Fluttershy, Guerrero salvaje y mi tía Luna?– Celestia no pudo más y cayó al suelo a llorar

-Candace –dijo Twilight alejándola de la princesa junto con Shining Armor –Fluttershy fue tras Guerrero Salvaje, y…Luna…ella…lo siento Candace, no pudo venir –Candace solo se acero a su tía y abrazándola lloro, pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del Longsword C709 que paso sobre ellos – ¿Qué es eso? – Rainbow lazo vuelo viendo a la distancia no solo al Longsword C709 que volvía

-Rainbow dash ¿puedes ver esa ave? –dijo Twilight, solo notando como la Pegaso estaba en silencio, no solo veía al Longsword C709 que regresaba, sino a un enormes contingentes de otras enorme aves verde oscuro, que se aproximaban a la ciudad

-no….lo…creo –dijo incrédula bajando apresuradamente, para no ser arroyada, dejando pasar una de las naves a la dirección que venían –son cientos –escalmo ya en tierra completamente asustada

* * *

-aquí pelican 117S, tenemos contacto visual de la Reina blanca, repito, Reina blanca, hospital de Canterlot,

-enterado continúen con la misión, prioridad Reina negra

-nos aproximamos a la Reina negra –el pelican bajo lentamente a donde ya estaban los dos ponys, uno aun con la princesa Luna inconsciente – ¡bien señores, abajo!-cuatro hombres y dos Pegaso llevando una camilla

-herida en el lomo derecho, posible hemorragia interna –colocaron la Camilla un lado suyo mientras la sujetaban – ¡listos…ahora –la levantaron subiéndola a la camilla y sujetándola con arneses –vámonos

* * *

No muy lejos G y Nightmare fueron sorprendidos y cegados por las luces de un pelican con un altoparlante al frente junto a la torreta frontal, Nightmare retrocedió detrás de G

-G… ¿qué haremos, sabes cómo tratar con lago como eso? –pero G solo se quedó cayado, Fluttershy apenas si prestaba atención a la cosa mientras sujetaba la herida

-G, habla Crystal forest, capitana del USS Eternal Templar –sonó a través del altavoz –con la autoridad investida en mí, exijo su rendición inmediata, deponga las armas y ríndase pacíficamente

-habla en serio – dijo G mirando el pelican –piensas que con solo un puñado de marines podrá vencerme –sin embargo se mantuvo calmado, pero Nightmare Moon no, al ver como de los cielos descendía la enorme estructura de la fragata –bien, eso es nuevo

-por…Equestria -dijeron Fluttershy y NIghtmare simultáneamente al ver lo que solo podían describir como una montaña flotante

-de que sorprendes, ya has visto mi nave –respondió G, pero Nightmare solo negó con la cabeza -lo admito no te la mostré por fuera, así que espero que te vayas a caer por detrás, en los cielos de la ciudad el RECLAMADOR apareció con su color plateado,

* * *

-capitana, tenemos contacto visual con el Reclamador –exclamo un timonel, la capitana miro la nave de G sin asombro,

-ahora veo por qué no quería que combatiera directamente con ella – exclamo al ver como la imponente nave covenant aparecía –alisten cañón MAC, a mi señal…. ¡fuego! –en estruendo del cañón conmociono a toda la montaña, sin embargo el RECLAMADOR respondió con sus cañones de proa, en tierra la princesa no sabía que hacer al ver esas cosas luchar,

* * *

-Princesa… –dijo Twilight – ¿Qué estamos viendo, acaso son montañas voladoras? –Celestia no sabía que decir, y solo alcanzo a asentir –pero es imposible, levantar las montañas es imposible, son solo leyendas ponys –las luces de Canterlot era opacadas por los destellos de plasma y fuego de los dos contendientes

-¡la barricada va a caer! Grito un pony cuando una explosión destruyó una sección y los prometeos atacaron, Candace aturdida se levantó y trato de correr, pero de la nada Shining Armor la derribo recibiendo el rayo que iba a ella –capitán

- Shining…. Shining por faro despierta –dijo volteándolo y viendo la horrenda herida que sangraba, Celeastia corrió y sin penarlo siquiera ataco a los prometeos, destruyendo a unos cuantos, dándole tiempo al resto de los guardias de volver a cubrir la barricada –por favor amor, no te mueras…no te mueras

-no te preocupes Candace –dijo Celestia llegando con ella y haciendo brillar su cuerno intento corar la herida, pero al barricada volvió a caer – ¡no dejare que pase de nuevo!– ahora los Prometeos venían apoyados por un Spectre, Twilight llego con lágrimas, tratando de levantar a su hermano, sin importarle que sus amigas trataban que hacer que las tres volvieran, al fin notaron que los prometeos y el Spectre les apuntaban, sin mostrar temor los encararon, más del cielo una ronda de metralla cayó sobre los prometeos como lluvia destruyéndolos, lentamente un pelican descendió escoltado por dos AV-22 Sparrowhawk

-¡guardias listo! –grito Shining Armor con un grupo de guardias se puso entra las princesas y la compuerta del pelican, sin embargo al abrirse un pony unicornio salió dándole el saludo militar dejándolo desconcertado, aun mas cuando dos hombres bajaron a los lados de pony

-teniente Light dark, tengo ordenes de poner a mi tropa a su servicio –se detuvo prestando a tención a Shining Armor e intrigado contuvo un poco la risa –señora, tenemos carga valiosa que requiere urgentemente atención medica –con delicadeza bajaron la camilla donde todas vieron a Luna, sin esperar algo Celestia corrió pasando de largo a Shining,

-¡hermanita! –grito con tiodas sus fuerzas sin prestar atención al grupo de salía de la nave, avanzando a la barricada, el pelican despego, dejando entrar otro que dejo caer un tanque Grizzly M850 –Tranquila aquí estoy

-Celes…tia –sostuvo su pesuña y con lágrimas miro a los dos seres que llevaban la camilla –gracias, gracias poro salvarla

-es nuestro deber princesa –cerca de donde el Grizzly M850 avanzaba otro pelican dejo caer un M-145D Rhino cuyo cañón apunto al RECLAMADOR , y en la muralla los ponys vieron avanzado lentamente algo como jamás hubieran visto, un M510 M510 Mammoth, desplegó su cañón EM, disparando al Covenant Assault Carrier-CAS –señores andando, tenemos que limpiar el lugar

-¡cumplan con su deber soldados!

* * *

-computadora, alista salto dimensional a un punto paralelo a la ubicación del siguiente anillo, ¡ahora! –Exclamo G mientras entraba dificultosamente por el puerto de naves, Nightmare veía solo como los Seraph y Longsword combatían – ¡nightmare, rápido, no hay tiempo! –ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sintiendo el temblor del golpe del cañón MAC de la fragata

-señora, ruptura desliespacial junto a la proa del objetivo –dijo uno de los marines –va a saltar

-prepárense para seguirla –exclamo con Decisión

-pero señora, no podemos dejar a las tropas –un temblor cimbro toda la nave –el motor principal fue alcanzado por un misil de plasma, no podemos seguirla – Crystal forest golpeo la mesa de control, mirando a través de vidrio frontal como la nave lentamente se adentraba en el vórtice –¡a estribor! –la onda golpeo con fuerza todos lo alrededores, algunos lobos de norte veían el enorme resplandor ala distancian extrañados, para sentir el temblor

-informen de los elementos de la armonía –dijo Crystal forest al ver como G se escapaba, completamente frustrada se levantó de la silla –localícenlas y al Halo, iré a tierra a ver como esta la situación

-si señora

* * *

**¿Has cumplido con tu deber? Confía en el Cielo que no te abandonará.**

**Félix María de Samaniego (1745 -1801) Escritor español.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mi nombre será leyenda 06

* * *

-aquí equipo delta dos, tenemos a la bondad –dijo un soldado acercándose lentamente a Fluttershy que estaba concentrada en sostener la herida de GS, más el lobo gruño al verlos en un intento por alejarlos e Fluttershy –solicitamos extracción médica de emergencia – ahí aun contra su deseo perdió el conocimiento

-¿Qué….quien…cómo? –dijo Fluttershy ya al borde del terror, cubriendo con fuera a GS

-tranquila Fluttershy –exclamo uno de los soldados ante al pony que solo temblaba ligeramente –la sacaremos de aquí –con una señal tres ponys unicornios, levantaron con su magia a GS subiéndolo a la nave

-¿el estará bien? –exclamo ya arriba de repentinamente se elevó con un estruendo, escondiéndose a los pies del hombre, el cual solo sonrió

* * *

Los guardias observaban incrédulos como apenas la enorme montaña de plata se convertía en una estrella, los monstruos se desvanecían como arena brillante, mientras la otra se posaba sobre la ciudad de Canterlot

-capitán –dijo un guardia apartando a Shining Armor De la multitud – ¿Qué hacemos ahora con estos extraños que llegaron? – Shining miro de reojo la calle donde los guardias y algunos marines ponys, y hombres custodiaban la calle

-no lo sé –el ruido de un pelican los interrumpió, este aterrizo a escasos metros del edificio hospital, se acercó a la compuerta, más se sorprendió cuando una Pegaso bajo –en el nombre de la princesa Celestia ¿Quiénes son y que los ha traído a esta tierra?-a pony dio el saludo militar

- Crystal forest, capitana del USS Eternal Templar –exclamo la Pegaso lila, de crin rosa –he venido con órdenes directas de explicar la situación, solo a las Guardianas e la armonía, y las princesas –exclamo inclinándose ante la princesa Candace que llegaba por detrás de Shining Armor –señora, solicito audiencia con sus majestades

Por favor síganme – al instante camino hacia ella –pero por favor deje su escolta afuera,

-comprendo al situación señora –se volteo mirando a los cuatro soldados pony que solo asintieron –obedezcan a la señorita Shining Armor –Candace soltó una pequeña risa, el pelican se marchó dándole espacio a otro del que salían Fluttershy –princesa Candace, espero no ofenderla con mi indiscreción –dijo Crystal, ya caminado a la habitación donde estaban las demás, Candace sabiendo a donde iba, y le permitió hablar –¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Shining Armor, o acaso siempre ha sido una yegua? –Candace se carcajeo un poco

-no, lo que paso fue que…–el conto como Shining Armor lo habían convertido en yegua, Crystal sonrió riendo con delicadeza –ahora usted ¿podría decirnos quien es usted? –más el solo bajo la cabeza

-lo siento pero solo puedo explicarle cuando estén todas juntas –dijo solemnemente –y aun así les parecerá increíble –por fin entraron a donde Luan ya había sido curada por su hermana, sorprendiéndose por la Pegaso –princesas, me presento ante ustedes con humildad

-¿quién es usted? –dijo Twilight

- Crystal forest, capitana del USS Eternal Templar –exclamo la Pegaso lila, de crin rosa –he venido con órdenes directas de explicar la situación, solo a las Guardianas e la armonía, y las princesas -repitió lo mismo –sin embargo no veo a la señorita Fluttershy –todas con tristeza quedaron cabizbaja, más el ruido de afuera, repentinamente la puerta se abrió entrando unos doctores, Fluttershy que con cuidado metían una cama donde reposaba Guerrero salvaje, sin ver manda más todas corrieron a abrazarla, pero al ver a GS, Applejack abrazo al inconsciente lobo,

-¿qué le paso? –dijo Applajack, soltando gruesas lágrimas, pero Flyttershy solo bajo la cabeza con tristeza, Applejack sin pensar quiso lanzarse sobre la pony, pero se contuvo solo acurrucándose en el pecho del lobo escuchando lo latidos del corazón de este

-lo siento…quise traerlo…pero…pero ese Alicornio, y…y…–un abrazo por parte de todas interrumpió su disculpa, más la presencia de Crystal las devolvió a la realidad

-supongo que ya que todas estamos –dijo Twilight –ya podría decirnos quien es usted – la Pegaso asintió, arrojando al centro de la mase un disco holográfico

-hace aproximadamente un año…– relato con ayuda de las imágenes holográficas el inicio de la guerra que G había provocado–…pro fin la guerra había terminado, y con dificultad reconstruimos las ciudades…por desgracia –continuo su relato ante las asombradas ponys, Luna no podía dejar de ver su hermana, y las chicas se miraban entre si –….por ello estoy aquí, princesa Celestia

-no sé qué decir –dijo Celestia aun expectante –todo su relato me parece sorprendente

-sí, sobre todo el hecho que mi tía Luna este casada–dijo Candace con una sonrisa –o que mi tía Celestia está embarazada –la princesa del día se sonrojo levemente, al igual que Twilight –pero ese Alicornio ya se marchó ¿Qué hará?

-por ahora localizar el Halo –respondió con seriedad –es la prioridad, ya envié a varios Longsword C709 a los cuatro puntos cardinales, quizás podamos descubrir como destruirlo antes que se active

-¿Por qué es tan peligroso ese…..como lo llamo? –Dijo Rainbow, mas Rarity estaba intrigada –yo no lo escucho muy amenazador

-el Halo –exclamo Crystal –según la información que nos fue dada, el Halo es un arma de destrucción masiva con capacidad matar toda forma de vida a tres radios del centro planetario –en show se quedaron sin saber que decir –la onda de fuego alcanzara a cubrir la luna, así que, si, si tengo una razón para estar así de seria con respecto a esto

-entonces tenemos que buscarlo y destruirlo –Crystal asintió –enviare a mis guardias a apoyarlos en lo más posible

-princesa yo creo que no será necesario –dijo Rarity interrumpiendo

* * *

-no es posible –exclamo Crystal mirando el Halo colgado con una cadena, aun lado estaba todavía el herrero que intrigado seguía martillando la estructura, Crystal entro acompañada por las mane six, las princesas y un pequeño grupo de ponys ingenieros

-princesa –exclamo le herrero inclinándose, más los Crystal y los suyos no le prestaron atención concentrándose en el anillo –disculpe jovencita, debería tener cuidado esa cosa es lo más extraño que mis viejos ojos hubieran visto alguna vez

-aleación de Vibranium, y adamantium –exclamo uno de los ponys sin prestar atención –no hay duda, solo un arma nuclear podría destruirlo las chicas sin comprender nada seguían escuchando lo que decían

-o activarlo –Crystal solo suspiro – ¿hay alguna forma de desactivarlo?

-no lo creo –expreso un hombre con un lector de radiación –cada placa es de un nanómetro, y los el sistema de cableado son aún más pequeño, lo que más temo es que cada placa esté asegurada con un sensor de activación,

-¿podríamos fundir las placas? así podría evitar la posible activación

-esta aleación solo se derrite con una temperatura 10,000 veces superior la temperatura del sol, y me temo que solo un arma nuclear puede alcanzar esa temperatura –la capitana solo golpeo la mesa cercana

-¿y enviarlo al sol?

-imposible, apenas deje la atmosfera se podría activar el dispositivo de presión, y activar el anillo

-¿opciones?

-no podemos hacer nada más que guardarla, pero seguiremos investigando –exclamo cabizbajo el hombre, Crystal asintió –capitana ¿ordenes?

Disculpa –exclamo Twilight – ¿Qué pasara? –más Crystal solo en infinito, sin expresión alguna

-en cuanto los motores de la fragata estén reparados –dijo mirando al grupo –regresaremos a muestra Equestria, ya no podeos hacer nada aquí –se volteo dándole una reverencia a la princesa Celestia –no pude cumplir con la misión

* * *

-Fluttershy –exclamo ya despierto y viendo que estaba con algunos vendajes a su lado la pony permanecía dormida junto Applejack, la cual se despertó algo cansada, peor la mirar a GS con los ojos abiertos, sin pensarlo se abalanzo, abrazándolo con fuerza –oh...por favor, aun no estoy para ser apretujado

-gracias a Celestia que despertaste –dijo Fluttershy uniéndose la abrazo, solo para darle una realmente leve bofetada en la mejilla – ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso! –las lágrimas en sus ojos somnolientos eran más que evidentes

-lamento haberlas asustado así –dijo algo apenado, trato de levantarse pero un leve dolor en el pecho se lo dificulto – ¿Qué paso? –Las chicas se apartaron, solo para que viera por la ventana a Canterlot recuperándose del ataque del extraño Alicornio, una sombra repentina oscureció un poco la ciudad, miro arriba solo para retroceder aterrado –por los…espíritus –ante sus ojos la enorme fragata se alzaba sobre la ciudad

-veoq eu ya despertaste –dijo una voz que entro en la habitación – ¿Qué vez? –la figura se le acerco, más el lobo no se volteo –ah, eso

-princesa Candace –expreso GS en show – ¿Qué paso anoche?

-pasaron muchas cosas –respondió –vamos, nos están esperando –sin decir nada Fluttershy tomo con delicadeza una dela patas de GS y con cuidado la ayudo a caminar, Applejack tomo la otra pata llevándolo fuera del hospital

* * *

En el palacio había una gran cantidad de guardias que miraban con recelo al patio, solo las tres princesas y las chicas estaban frente a Crystal y los últimos Marines que subían en un pelican escoltado por cuatro Falcon UH-144, quienes esperaban a Flyttershy, Candace, Applejack y a Guerrero salvaje

-perdón por llegar tarde – dijo Applejack delante del pequeño contingente –es que no Fluttershy no quería despertar a Guerrero salvaje –ya todos reunidos

-princesa Celestia –dijo Crystal –le agradezco y lamento no haber podido evitar la horrible cosa que ahora está escondida en lo más profundo de la montaña

-no se preocupe, como usted dijo esto aún no se acaba –exclamo Rarity con una sonrisa –pro que suteds lo veneran –Crystal solo con una sonrisa asintió, mas camino hacia GS –lobo, dijo sin más –escuche tu historia por parte de la princesa Celestia, escucha, tengo a mi disposición 18 misiles Antimateria, y 14 termonucleares, si quieres podría enviar una escuadra de bombardeo sobre esa plaga, así la exterminaras –el lobo negó con la cabeza

-le agradezco pelaje arcoíris –respondió con clara desconfianza –pero dudo que ustedes y su extraña magia pueda con ella, mas agradezco el gesto, pero no puedo aceptar

-comprendo –dijo Crystal ya sobre el pelican –ya hice mucho interviniendo en la esta lucha, adiós, -la compuerta del pelican se alzó cerrándose, y elevándose por el cielo hacia la fragata, que a los pocos minutos fue envuelta por una luz azul y desapareciendo con un estruendo violento

* * *

-Nightmare ¿estás bien? – dijo G ya con la nave estabilizada, lentamente se acercó a la yegua de la luna que solo estaba recostada en su sofá, pero de repente una sacudida empuja a Nightmare hacia G, que la sostiene con sus pesuñas y por accidente le da un pequeño beso en los labio, casi la instante lso dos se separan sin mirarse a las caras –lo siento

-no…no te preocupes…fue la esta cosa –respondió Nightmare –pero creo que mejor pensamos que hacemos,

-o..sí..si, bien, ya que mi hermano envió esa fragata contra nosotros, es posible que enviara, más a los otros puntos –camino de un lado a otro por unos minutos completamente desconcentrado, ya que mientras más quería saber qué hacer, solo podía pensar en ese accidente

-yo…yo… ¿Qué pasara ahora? –dijo cabizbaja, alzo un poco la mirada para contemplar como G hacia un poco de esfuerzo para no verla los ojos, más detenidamente noto un leve sonrojo en la mejillas e corcel –si lo que dices es verdad…bueno, deberíamos estar preparados –repentinamente G se volteo hacia ella, lo que le provoco un sonrojo

-tienes razón – se movió a la computadora, accionando unos controles –tengo que alistar a los prometeos, pero antes debo sabe el daños que el Reclamador ha sufrido –camino hacia la salida –preparare algo de comer, esto tomara algunas horas –salió del área solo para sentarse a unos metros de la entrada diciéndose en un susurro – ¿Qué paso conmigo…la tenía…la tenía….solo un disparo y ya ¿Por qué no lo hice? Y ahora esto ¿Qué me está pasando?

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? –ahora se decía Nightmare sentada obre el sofá –vamos, yo no soy así, por Equestria, parezco potrilla….tranquila...tranquila…piensa… el solo me salvo, es todo…entonces por qué no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza –miro con detenimiento a través de la ventana un cielo estrella do debajo de un más eterno –¿pero por qué me salvo, porque me siento así con él? Bueno él ha sido el único al que el permito llamarme amigo, si, tal vez sea por eso –G regreso

-computadora, en cuanto termines con las reparaciones, has un desliespacial al siguiente punto –dijo sin más volteando solo para mirar intranquila a Nightmare moon –¿Por qué tan pensativa?

-nada solo pensé ¿a dónde iremos ahora

* * *

**Bien señores prometí un capitulo después de semana santa y aquí esta, espero que les haya gustado, lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía, ahora no sé cómo continuarla, así que les dejo escoger**

**A/ Blue bird, Capitan Del USS Shining Armor **

**O**

**B/Fun Night, capitán del USS Brave heart**

**Por obvias razones el Infinity no está disponible porque con ello se da la última batalla, cada una tendrá grandes sorpresas, así que sean prudentes y no subiré otro cap. hasta entro de mucho, de antemano gracias por comprender  
**


	7. USS Brave heart

Mi nombre será leyenda 07

**Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza, pero tuve asuntos que resolver y me tomaron más tiempo que le que pensaba, sin embargo espero que les guate este parte, algunos de los personajes pertenecen a ****Pen Stroker****, de su historia ****Past Sins****, y su personaje es ****Nyx****, gracias y que lo disfruten**

* * *

La noche caía en ponyville gracias la princesa Luna, en el telescopio de la biblioteca cierta pony observaba las estrellas, anotando cada cosa en su pequeña libretita

-a ver, esa estrellas esta como a 2.45 grados que su posición de ayer –dijo Twilight mientras enfocaba su telescopio, mas bajo la cabeza sintiendo a una pequeña pesuña la movía –ya mi niña –dijo a la pequeña Alicornio negra que la miraba con suplica sosteniendo un libro con su otra pesuña –oh Nyx, lo siento se me olvido por completo

-no te preocupes Twili…digo…mamá –exclamo la pequeña abrazando a Twilight con ternura – ¿Qué es eso? –dijo de repente haciendo que la pony se volteara, ambas vieron una inusual estrellas que apareció de repente, para desaparecer segundos después –wow

-vaya que interesante –anoto el extraño fenómeno en su libreta, para después guardar el telescopio y caminar a interior acompañada por Nyx –y ¿ya está listo tu disfraz para la nightmare night? –la Alicornio asintió emocionada

-si, de hecho convencí a mi tía Luna y Celestia para asustar a los demás –ya dentro Twilight al arropo entre las sabanas –Twilight ¿tu piensas que existan los extraterrestres? –Sin decir nada Twilight le coloco a pantaloncitos a un lado de Nyx –es que Diamond tiara nos estuvo molestando con eso de que un extraterrestre me robaría…o algo así

-oh vamos, mira pequeña te aseguró que no existen los alíens, si quieres hoy mismo le envió una carta a la princesa Luna, de seguro ella te aclara las dudas

-si –dijo para después acomodarse en su camita

* * *

A lo lejos en medio de bosque everfeed los animales podían comteplar dcon lago d dificu,ltar una enorme masa verde y negra que sobrevolaba sobre ellos

-¿estado? –exclamo Fun night al incorporarse del salto

-los sistemas estas bloqueados –exclamo uno de los timoneles –tendré que reiniciarlos

-háganlo, ya que esta fragata no cuenta con camuflaje –dijo la capitán –elévenla hasta los grandes cúmulos que se forman en el bosque everfeed –todos asintieron –que Longsword C709 con escoltas de F-28 salgan a explorar los alrededores, y agradece que sea de noche

-si señor –fun Night se levantó de su silla –capitán ¿A dónde se encamina?

-que me alisten un pelican, y un grupo de reconocimiento –dijo deteniéndose de repitente ante la puerta automática –no es obvio, bajare, solo así podre saber cómo actuar si G aparece

-si capitán –dijo el soldado –enseguida alistare un grupo –repentinamente otro soldado interrumpió la conversación

-capitán uno de los sensores descubrió algo anormal –exclamo alterado, Fun Night se acercó a la mesa holográfica donde apareció una imagen de ponyville, idéntica a la original, salvo por un detalle –detectamos este castillo, su estructura es extraña, pero lo que más alarma es esto –el hombre con un movimiento de sus dedos acerco la imagen hasta llegar a un estatua –no creo que el castillo sea dela princesa Celestia

-Mucho menos de Luna –dijo Fun Night atento a la imagen –que el Longsword de otra pasada, esta vez con sistema térmico, pon la nave en situación tres, zafarrancho de combate –asintió oprimiendo un botón rojo, al instante una alarma sonó en toda la nave, y Fun Night exclamo a través de un micrófono, escuchándose por los altavoces –¡atención zafarrancho de combate, todos a sus puestos! –La fragata se movió como nunca, los soldados se alistaron al instante cerrando escotilla y abriendo las cañoneras, y preparándose para luchar, las plataformas de lanzamientos ya los pilotos estaban ya listo a subir a sus cazas, los cuales ya estaban fuertemente armados, en una habitación tres ponys y dos hombres colocaban con delicadeza tres misiles nucleares en silos de disparo

-el Brave heart, está listo y armado –dijo el oficial –el Longsword está enviando el térmico –la imagen cambio de color tomándose de azul con ligeros toques rojos y amarillos –según el térmico toda la estructura parce estar abandonada, salvo por algunos animales

-aun así quiero un grupo armado, que exploren el castillo –a l instante solo miro la mesa –cambien la alerta a situación 3

* * *

El día ya había llegado a la pequeña de ponyville, los habitantes estaba esmerándose sobre manera por los preparativos para la Nightmare nighgt, ya que las tres princesas iban a estar presentes, tan absortos estaba que no notaron a cinco ponis que entraban al poblado, jalando una carreta con algunas maletas

-¡hola ¿son nuevos? Pero claro, tonta Pinkie! –dijo la única pony que se dio cuenta, saco su carrito musical de fiesta presentándose con su tradicional canción de bienvenida –vengan los presentare con todos y así tendrán muchos amigos!...oh casi lo olvido, soy pinkie pie –los ponis solo al saludaron levantado la pesuña –me podrían decir sus nombres, para decirles a todos

-mucho gusto –dijo el unicornio –soy Fun Night, y ellos son Past Sins (un Pegaso azul de crin violeta) ella es Strawberry (una pony tierra de pelaje ocre y crin anís) él es Silver wolf (un unicornio blanco de crin negra) y él es Hawkeye (un pony Pegaso de pelaje morado y crin verde) –sin embargo de la carreta bajo un sexto pony unicornio de pelaje gris oscuro que solo miro a Pinkie sonriendo –me faltaba, él es…bueno –el pony solo se bajó de la carreta

-deja me presento –dijo con calma – señorita, me llaman Robin Hood

-¡hola! –Dijo Pinkie estrechando la pesuña de cada uno de ellos – ¡déjenme adivinar, viene para la festividad de la nightmare night, saben vinieron a tiempo, creo que el posadero tiene cinco habitaciones disponibles aun!

-muchas gracias –respondió Strawberry, y sin mas se encaminaron hacia el interior, no paso mucho antes de encontrar la posada y hospedarse,

-buenos días posadero –dijo Silver –quisiera una habitación para cinco

-si señor como no –respondió el pony bajando con su magia una llave de una repisa –sabe, ustedes tiene suerte, esta es la ultima habitación que me quedaba, como mañana vendrán las princesas, todo mundo quiere estar aquí –exclamo alegremente –pero por favor permítame ayudarle con su equipaje

-no se moleste –a lo que cada uno levando su maleta del piso –como ve no son muy pesadas –los cinco subieron las escaleras mientras Fun Night le pagaba al posadero, por fin los seis ya estaban en la habitación, apenas cerraron la puerta, Silver Wolf creo un hechizo de silencio para que no fueran oídos desde afuera de la habitación, abrieron las maletas y la ropa y cosas que tenían, una vez vacías abrieron el doble fondo, sacando las armas y comunicadores

-Si no les importa, hare le reconocimiento –dijo Past Sins recogiendo una alforja –regreso en unas horas

-Solo no te distraigas con los pastelitos de Sugarcube Corner –expreso Strawberry

-no soy tu –respondió indignado –por algo tienes un pastelito de fresas de cutie mark –y diciendo eso salió de la habitación a lo que Silver volvió a activar su hechizo

-aquí Fun Night del grupo alpha ¿me reciben? Cambio –dijo Fun Night a su comunicador a la vez que Hawkeye armaba un rifle DSR-50 –solicito situación de los grupos Delta y Beta –por un instante no hubo sonido alguno

-aquí el Brave heart –la voz de una mujer se escuchó por el altavoz –capitán, el grupo delta llego al castillo, como lo sospechábamos, esta abandonado, según las estimaciones no tiene menos de un año, posiblemente 8 meses, sin embargo encontraron cajas decoraciones, él grupo Beta sigue investigando en Canterlot, parece ser que G no ha llegado,

-bien, tenemos el factor sorpresa –respondió con una sonrisa –escuche bien teniente, asegúrense que al castillo este despejado, y coloquen cuatro baterías antiaéreas, igualmente coloquen otras dos, en las inmediaciones de Canterlot, usen el bosque para esconderlas,

-si señor –corto la comunicación

-¡chicos! –Exclamo Past Sins regresando y cerrando abruptamente la puerta, todos lo miraron intrigados –no lo creerán, pero creo haber visto a Nightmare Moon –todos lo tomaron a loco –es en serio

- Past Sins recuerda que mañana será nightmare night, de seguro fue alguna decoración –dijo Strawberry calmando al grupo, solo Robin Hood permaneció quieto, sacando de su maleta un Arco De Poleas Crosman Elkhorn, miro la ventana y con u ademan hiso que le resto miraran –ven les dije que era cierto –no muy lejos podían a la pequeña Alicornio jugando con las cutie mark crusaders, y otras potrillas

-Parece que las cosas se ponen interesantes –expreso Hawkeye usando la mira de su rifle –no hay duda, es ella –el comunicador se escuchó, y Robin Hood lo tomo dándoselo a Fun Night –tui dices, la tengo en un rango limpio

-soldado yo no he dado esa orden – Hawkeye bajo el rifle, y es escondió de en el muro –aquí Fun Night, informen

-señor, aquí el Brave heart, capitán no creerá pero parece ser que Nightmare Moon volvió, pero fue vencida, según los informes oficiales a ella le retiraron los poderes y la encomendaron a alguien para que no causara más daños –en el puente de la fragata la teniente miraba un mapa holográfico –estoy buscándola por medio de su bioenergía,

-no será necesario –dijo a través del micrófono – está aquí en ponyville, dudo que le hayan quitado toda su energía –dijo viéndola como levitaba una pelota –mantén los cazas en alerta, busca a chrysalis, y si se acerca con un ejército de Changelings, bórrala del mapa

-si señor–corto la comunicación

-y ¿Qué piensas que esté pasando? –Exclamo Robin Hood –yo en lo personal, deberíamos detenerla antes que haga lo que sea que esté planeando,

-eso lo sé –respondió Fun Night –sea lo que sea, lo hará en la nightmare night, ya que las princesas estarán completamente expuestas –se giró a donde estaban los demás –señores, esta misión ya no es de exploración, es de vigilancia y respuesta – todos asintieron

* * *

-vamos Applebloom –grito Nyx mientras Applebloom corría detrás de Dinky –tu puedes –finalmente la pony se lanzó sobre la unicornio, derribándola – ¡lo lograste, lo lograste! –todas corriendo a abrazar a applebloom que feliz ayudaba a Dinky a levantarse

-yo sabía que podías –dijo Sweetie Belle pero de nada sirvió –miro el flanco de su amiga aun en blanco –creo que perseguidoras de ponys no sirvió

-no importa, ya que convencí a Rainbow dash para que la acompañara en la nightmare night – Scootalo estaba aún más emocionada –y saben que ¡iremos vestidas igual! Oh ya quiero que llegue –las cinco estaban tan alegres que no contemplaron a un pony sentado en una mesa, que las miraba con inquisición, en especial a la Alicornio

-no sé qué planees Nightmare moon –susurro tomando con su magia una taza de café –pero como protector de Equestria, no dejare que lo consigas –dicho esto, bajo su taza volviendo a observar, más se mantuvo expectante cuando Spike llegó acompañado por Twilight –interesante

-Nyx, vamos a la casa –dijo Twilight ya con ella –recuerda que debemos prepararnos ya que tu tía Candace se quedara en la biblioteca, y tenemos que tener todo listo

-pero Twilight –respondió la niña – ya lo tenemos todo listo desde hace días

-Nyx, recuerda que puedes llamarme mamá –dijo Twilight abrazándola, subiéndola con su magia a su lomo –además te recuerdo que tenemos que estar preparadas para todo lo que pueda pasar

-si Twli…digo mamá –exclamo la niña –nos vemos mañana –con un gesto de su casco se despidió delas demás, sin darse cuenta Fun Night con un ademan indico a Strawberry que las siguiera –dime mamá ¿Luna también se quedara con nosotras? Es que quiero mostrarle que tanto es mejorado con mi magia –hiso una demostración levantado una roca casi de su tamaño –vez,

-Si lo veo, pero las princesas se quedaran en la alcaldía –la pequeña bajo la cabeza triste –pero estoy seguro que tomaran todo el día para planear como asustar a ponyville

-¡si!

-vamos adentro, aun tenemos mucho que hacer –dijo Twilight haciendo entrar a Nyx, y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Strawberry se quedo de pie frente a la biblioteca,

* * *

-Vaya y yo pensaba que no había nadie como yo en este mundo–dijo Thanos al mismo tiempo que simplemente se acercaba a espaldas de G, solo para ser apuntado por un light rifle de un Prometeo.

-Ya déjalo mi guardia–dijo G sin voltearse, el Prometeo bajo su arma escondiéndose en las sombras–Veo que mi intervención en estos mundos no fue imperceptible. ¿Vienes a detenerme?

-No.-respondió con calma a la vez que examinaba el lugar–Aún me parece increíble que controles esta tecnología.–sonrió al ver que el Alicornio levantaba un poco la cabeza para verlo -Sí, conozco la ciencia de los Forerunner, pero jamás supe dominarla al 100%.

-¿Y?–respondió secamente–Tampoco yo la conozco toda, solo voy sobre la marcha.–se levantó mirando a Thanos, el cual solo se quedó viéndolo –Si no vienes a detenerme ¿a qué has venido?

-A ofrecerte unirte a nosotros–G alzo una ceja–No eres el único que desea destruir Equestria. ¿Qué te parece esta propuesta?–se dio la vuelta dejando a G pensar la idea–Piénsalo, tu junto con nosotros podríamos poner fin a ese mundo sin problemas.

-Parece atractiva–respondió sin moverse–Pero la tengo que rechazar, desconozco tus razones, o simplemente no me importan, yo tengo una razón y tú tienes la tuya–Thanos se volteó mirando a los ojos al Alicornio –Yo ahí podría estorbarles, y el hecho que me pidas ayuda me dice que hay algo en lo que no contaste, y esperas que yo lo parchee.

-Me ofendes con tal afirmación–respondió Thanos–Pero igualmente respeto una negativa tan clara y respetuosa.–se dio la vuelta.–Solo espero que no te arrepientas.

-Como apreciar un buen vino si no se ha probado uno malo, como apreciar un buen amigo sino se ha tenido un enemigo, como apreciar el amor sino se ha odiado, por lo tanto como apreciar la vida sino hay muerte –dijo G a la vez que un Watcher le daba una especie de esfera azul que colocaba en una consola.

-Entonces no volveré a venir–abrió un portal, caminado hacia él.–Desconozco si lograrás algo con esto, pero te deseo suerte.

-Y yo deseo que no las subestimes–Thanos detuvo su marcha–Por algo ellas son ellas, pueden encontrar la luz, aún sumidas en la más infinita oscuridad–Thanos solo se dio la vuelta desapareciendo de la nave–Respetar a tu adversario, es empezar a ganar la guerra –y sin más volvió a sus actividades, apenas se marchó el extraño personaje, Nightmare entro lago cansada –¿te divertiste en la playa?

-no mucho, no me gusta la soledad –se acero para ver lo que hacía – ¿qué tanto haces, que te impide venir a divertirte en la playa de esta isla desierta

-lo que nos asegurara, que en caso de encontrarnos con otra nave de mi hermano, estaremos preparados para enfrentarla y distraerla lo suficiente como para terminar de coloca el anillo y salir sin menor problema –la yegua solo recogió con cuidado un extraño bastón luminiscente –deja eso, es muy importante, en cuato lo coloque podemos irnos

-te lo doy –se lo acerco solo para volvérselo a alejar –sí, nos vamos el dia después de mañana

-por uqe quieres que nso quedemso hasta entoces? –alzo una cejan intrigado

-obvio, me divertí, pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo uno se divierte más si esta en compañía de sus amigos, y como te nombre como mi amigo,

-está bien…pero solo un día –al decirlo, Nightmare le dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a , y a ella misma, casi al instante salió de la habitación corriendo como si al vida le valiera en ello, con un rubor en las mejillas G solo se limitó a acariciare el lugar donde lo habían besado

* * *

**A que no esperaban esa sorpresa de último minuto, por favor déjenme sus reviews, y para los que se preguntan, subiré algo de "el ultimo" en los próximos días, tal vez en una semana**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tengo un maldito bloqueo y por ello es todo lo que pude hacer esta semana, si quieren darme ideas, son bienvenidas, de antemano gracias por leer este ficf, y debido a que esta parte resultara un poco larga, tomara más de tres capítulos**

* * *

Mi nombre será leyenda 08

* * *

La noche caía con delicadeza sobre la bella Equestria, todos los ponys estaban ya en la fiesta que Pinkie pie celebro en honor a todos los ponys que habían venido a la nightmare night

-¡eso es, todos júntense vamos a festejar! –Grito Punki pie mientras sostenía con su pesuña los globos, solo un grupo permanecía expectante y alerta – ¡¿he y ustedes? Vengan, ya es hora de los juegos,

-crees que fue buena idea venir Strawberry –dijo Past Sins tomando un vaso de sidra, noto a lo lejos a seis potrillas que jugaban con Pinkie y esperaban el momento de romper la piñata –¿y tú qué opinas Fun Nght?...¿Fun Night…capitán? –pero este no reacciono, contemplaba a Nyx jugando sin darse cuenta que ya un par de ojos azules lo observaban por igual

-escuchen, festejen pero no beban mucho –por fin exclamo el capitán –no sabemos lo que pueda venir, y los necesito al cien –los otros cinco respondieron afirmativamente

-entonces diviértete Fun Night –exclamo Strawberry tomándolo por la pata y jalándolo a la pista de baile –ven vamos a bailar –aun a regañadientes acepto

-lo bueno de esta fiesta es que todos los habitantes de ponyville están presente –expreso Hawkeye, comiendo una cupcake –y que sea de noche

-¿y eso porque? –Past Sins se sirvió otro vaso de sidra, observando como Silver Wolf permanecía sentado con los ojos sin expresión alguna, solo para levantarse y camina hacia los dos

-por qué así nadie se dará cuenta delo que pasa en el castillo de Nightmare Moon –exclamo Silver Wolf Asustando a sus compañeros –jajajajajaja deberían ver sus caras

* * *

En el castillo de NM, todo permanecía tan calmado como cada noche, solo permanecían las decoraciones para la nightmare night, peor no duro mucho cuando un pequeño grupo de seis pelicans, avanzo silenciosamente por sobre las copas de los árboles, aterrizando frente a la puerta de complejo

-mamá águila, aquí equipo gamma, llegamos sin contrariedad, aseguraremos la posición, preparen paquetes –los demás soldados ponys y Humanos bajaron velozmente internándose en el castillo,

-aquí mamá aguila, paquete en 3, aseguren colocación, y encubrimiento se escuchó al través de una audífono en su oído izquierdo

-enterado –se cortó la comunicación, ya todos abajo avanzaron mirando la decoración espeluznante que había –parece ser que usaran el castillo para la fiesta -se dirigió a los demás –¡señores, no disponemos de mucho tiempo para completar la operación, cuento con ustedes! Todos asintieron con firmeza –nuestro trabajo es simple, esconder las baterías antiaéreas entre las decoraciones así que andando – los grupos se dispersaron y despejaron los puntos donde colocarían los cañones, se vieron venir las demás pelicans, cuatro de los cuales llevaban los cañones, los otros llevaban materiales de construcción, que lentamente descendieron en las posiciones ya listas, una vez puestos los cañones, los cubrieron con maderas y partes de la decoración que permanecía aun en cajas,

-Y nos sobraron 30 minutos –exclamo un soldado pony, ya subiendo al pelican, contemplo por unos breves instantes como parecía que no había pasado nada, los cañones camuflados con las decoraciones

-vámonos

* * *

En la fiesta, en otra mesa no muy lejos del grupo, los mismos ojos azules no le quitaban la vista con intriga y desconfianza

-¿qué haces?–exclamo Pinkie pie junto a la pony asustándola de repente – vamos Rarity, ven tenemos mucha fiesta para todos –Pinkie se fue improviso al ver que laso niños ya quería romper su piñata, mas Twilight al notar el estado de su amiga exclamo

-Rarity ¿qué pasa?

-Twilight, vez a esos ponys –la yegua asintió –ninguno me trae confianza –dijo tomando otro vaso de ponche –han estado muy interesados en Nyx, para mí que son otro grupo más que no la quieren

-tal vez –respondió la pony con intriga y algo de miedo – pero tal vez solo sean suposiciones tuyas, además recuerda que mañana vendrá la princesa y dudo mucho que alguien intente algo contra Nyx

-por eso, mañana vendrá la princesa, quizás la intenten converser de enviarla a la luna

-odio decirlo, pero Rarity podría tener razón –exclamo una tercera voz, las dos giraron su rostro para ver a Applejack – creo que lo más prudente seria vigilarlos por si intentan algo, no me gustaría que la primera nightmare night de Nyx termine mal

-tienes razón, chicas y si nos presentamos y a partir de ahí vemos que hacer –las tres se levantaron para avanzar hacia donde estaban los cuatro ponys, sin darse cuenta que Fun Night y Strawberry escucharon todo –hola, solo quiero darles al bienvenida a ponyville –los cuatro ponys la voltearon a ver –me llamo Twilight Sparkle, es un placer conocerlos –los cuatro se presentaron

-mucho gusto, yo soy Rarity, oh pero estoy segura que ya habrán oído de mi –casi por instinto asintieron

-y espero que estén aquí para no causar problemas –dijo la pony campirana

-¡Applejack!...por favor ten modales –Rarity se interpuso –disculpen a mi amiga –los cuatro no hicieron caso y solo sonrieron, en ello la pequeña Nyx camino hacia Twilight con una enorme bolsa de dulces –mira pequeña, cuantos dulces te ganaste – se agacho para ver la, en lo que Twilight y Applejack miraron a los cuatro los cuales solo siguieron sonriendo

-mamá, mira cuantos dulces –exclamo, más al darse cuenta de los cuatro nuevos ponys solo se escondió en los pies de Twilight, la cual al alentó a presentarse –buenas noches, es un placer conocerlos, me llamo Nyx y espero poder hacernos buenos amigos –saludaron alzando la pesuña, hablaron por unos minutos, calamdno las sospechas de Twilight y Applejack, pero no así de Rarity

-bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos –expreso Fun Night ya al frente del grupo, los demás se levantaron, despidiéndose cordialmente de Nyx –recuerden que tenemos que levantarnos temprano –en ello noto a Nyx, la cual lo saludo –pequeña estoy seguro que le darás la gracia a la señorita Pinkie pie por esta hermosa fiesta de parte nuestra –la niña asintió emocionada, solo para salir corriendo a donde estaban los demás niños

-¿A dónde niña? –Exclamo Twilight interrumpiendo su carrera –los dulces –Extendió su pesuña y a regañadientes le dio la bolsa –bien, ahora ve a jugar con tus los demás, si no el digo que me los de, ella de seguro terminara comiéndoselos todos de una sola vez…–se volteo pero los ponys ya se habían ido

* * *

El sol ya estaba saliendo por el horizonte ya mismo tiempo en ponyville la gran algarabía llegaba, con los carruajes de las princesas que llegaba, del primero salieron las dos princesas de Equestria, y del segundo, salieron Candace y Shining Armor, casi al instante Nyx salió de la multitud a recibirlas

-la tengo en la mira –exclamo Hawkeye escondido en un tejado cercano apuntado a la potrilla negra con la mira den un BARRET .50 CAL – ¿tengo luz verde?

-espera Hawkeye –dijo Fun Night escondido entre la multitud, respondiendo con un audífono inalámbrico con antena, bien escondido en su oído derecho – no quiero ponerla en alerta, mantén tu posición –se detuvo mirando al escena que venia

-hola pequeña –dijo Celestia al ver venir a Nyx, con ternura a abrazo mirando a Twilight –oh, pero si estás muy ligera ¿Qué tu mamá no te da de comer? –la susodicha se avergonzó un poco –no te preocupes de seguro esta noche ya no serás tan ligera

-eso lo dices por ella –dijo Luna disimuladamente, ante esto Celestia se sonrojo y miro a su hermana inquisitivamente, eso produjo un risita de parte de Twilight –vamos hermana, recuerda que estamos aquí para estar libre de obligaciones reales por estos días

-tienes razón tía –dijo Candace ya junto a Twilight –Nyx, ven te tengo un regalito –corrió hasta llegar con su tia, la cual tenía una de sus pesuñas escondidas detrás de ella –es un…libro –la pequeña de emociono con locura, al abrirlo vio las imágenes –es un libro de cuentos de ciencia ficción…ya sabes, platillos voladores, monstruos espaciales, y otros mundos

-mira mamá –abrió el libro mostrándole un dibujo de una nave espacial enorme, apenas Twilight lo vio por qué la pequeña junto con las cutie mark crusaders, contemplaron el libro que Nyx leyó en voz alta –había una vez, en una galaxia muy muy lejana

-bueno Nyx –exclamo Candace –podrías ayudar a tu tío Shining Armor con mis cosas –Nyx encantada corrió hasta donde su tío sacaba un enorme baúl quejándose en lo bajo

-solo vamos a quedarnos unos días, no un año-exclamo con fuerza mientras sostenía el pos e del baúl, más la ver a su sobrina solo dejo caer el baúl aun lado y la abrazo con emoción pero mira que grande te has puestos exclamaba junto con Luan y candace, las cuales solo cubrían la discusión que se dio daba entre la princesa y la abuela Smith

-princesa le pido que en verdad encierre a Nyx, ella no puede permanecer libre, es una manzana podrida que podría pudrir todas las demás –dijo reconociendo con quien hablaba, la discusión gracias a Luna y Candace pasó desapercibida por Nyx que solo se interesó en leer el libro de cuentos

-princesa Celestia –exclamo la alcaldesa apartando levemente a la abuela –humildemente la pido que venga conmigo a ver las decoraciones que hemos estado preparando para esta ocasión especial –la princesa asintió – por favor sígame

-guardia –expreso la princesa, la ver como Luna Candace, Twilight y Nyx caminaban a la biblioteca hablando muy animadamente –si mi hermana pregunta, dígale que estaré viendo las decoraciones para la nightmare night

-si su alteza –mientras la princesa se marchaba Rarity miraba de reojo a cierto pony sentado a lo lejos de la multitud, Fun Night por otro lado solo contemplaba algo desconfiado la interacción de Nyx y las princesas

* * *

-me impresiona la forma como han dejado el lugar –Celestia admiraba cada detalle del castillo, que con la decoración parecía un lugar todavía más escalofriante –señora Alcaldesa, en verdad me alegra haber venido

-si…si princesa –exclamo la alcaldesa algo extrañada, los demás ponys que habían legado estaban de pie frente a las decoraciones sin reconocer algunas –peor no recuerdo esa parte en la falsa casita de los sustos, o esa torre falsa, ni esa as con la chimenea inclinada –sin embargo pareció que no le dio importancia mientras le daba un tour por el jardín frontal donde iba a ser la fiesta,

-parece que todo está en orden –exclamo la princesa una vez que termino en tour –así que me retiro, deseo ver con emoción el disfraz que la señorita Rarity confecciono para mí –con una leve risa salió de regreso al poblado, ni ella ni los que la acompañaban notaron que desde las ventanas de una torre y desde el bosque eran observados por algunos pelotones de Marines ahí escondidos

* * *

-¡es hermoso! –Exclamo Nyx probándose su vestido de princesa, aun lado de Applebloom que de nuevo se disfrazó de Nightmare moon –muchas gracias tía Rarity

-no tiene que agradecer pequeña –respondió la pony –esto lo hago por que quise darte un gran regalo, ya que esta será tu primera nightmare night –en ellos salió Sweetie Belle con su tradicional traje de vampiro – ¡Sweetie Belle! ¡Qué te dije de usar el mismo disfraz dos años seguidos!

-¡oh, vamos hermanita, tu sabes que gusta mucho! –respondió enojada, sin darse cuenta que provocaron la risa de otras dos hermanas que sonrieron, Sweetie Belle apenas e dio cuenta se avergonzó –disculpen nuestra conducta princesas

-no te preocupes pequeña, de hecho nos trajiste hermosos recuerdos –respondió Luna, ya con su disfraz de novia zombi –y bien hermanita como me veo –Celestia entro en la habitación llevando su disfraz de –te vez aterradora Celestia…o perdón, Nightmare Moon –en efecto Celestia llevaba un disfraz de Nightmare Moon, Celestia se vio a sí misma, mas Luna se le acerco susurrándole al oído –recuerda que lo hacemos por Nyx –de reojo miro a la pequeña hablaba animadamente con las demás

-por cierto Nyx –dijo Twilight llegado con su disfraz de princesa Celestia – ¿Qué están tramando? –Las niñas levantaron las cabezas –si ustedes, también sé que la princesas están involucradas –tanto Luna como Celestia miraron para otro lado disimuladamente, para después poner la cara de inocentes –solo les pido que no te arriesgues Nyx

-esta bien mama –dijo sin pensar, la instante Twilight la abrazo con emoción –oh, por cierto, ten –saco de entre su alforja una hoja de papel, Twilight la abrió revelando un dibujo de ella y Nyx en la Nightmare night –perdón por lo malo del dibujo, es que…

-pero si me encanta, Gracias mi niña -la abrazo con fuerza

* * *

**sus comentarios serán agradecidos,**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**WW**

**W**

**V**

**GRACIAS**


	9. Chapter 9

**De antemano les agradezco que lean esta historia, por cierto algunos se quejaron por el hecho de que en el capítulo anterior de apunte a Nyx con un BARRET .50 CAL, era eso o un láser Spartan,**

* * *

Mi nombre será leyenda 09

* * *

La princesa Luna ya estaba subiendo la luna, y todos los ponys estaban llegando al castillo, sin duda mucho se impresionaron el disfraz de la princesa Celestia, Twilight y las chicas estaban con las niñas pidiendo dulces, a la vez que Rainbow y Scootalo vestidas como shadowbolts jugaban bromas a los incautos,

-Fun Night, estas seguro de esto –el pony escuchó a través de un audífono – no me parece correcto está vigilando a la niña,

-eso lo se pero no podemos darnos el lujo de permitir que ella haga lo que sea que haya planeado –contesto con convicción

-eso lo entiendo…espera, la perdí, perdí al objetivo

-vez Twilight, te dije que no tenías nada de qué preocuparte –exclamo Applejack vestida de conejo, de repente Pinkie pie se escabullo del grupo junto con Nyx y las cutie mark crusaders

-Parece que ya van a empezar –Rarity apunto al pódium donde la princesa Candace ya estaba de pie vestida de bruja, y todos los niños al frente, todos emocionados sobe todo Pipsqueak que no dejaba de saltar –vamos, sino nos perderemos la celebración –todas comenzaron a correr, mas Rarity se detuvo de golpe

-Rarity ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Pinkie pie sin entender que le pasaba –ven, esto será emocionante –comenzó a saltar descontroladamente –mi sentido pinkie me dice que habrá una gran sorpresa que a todos nos asustara ¡no es emocionante!

-chicas, luego las alcanzo, se los prometo –y sin decir mas salió corriendo en otra dirección, Twilight quiso ir por ella, más Pinkie emocionada amas no poder se lo impidió la jalarla de la pata, por otro la do Rarity llego a donde quería, disimuladamente se acercó a Fun Night que hablaba con Robin Hood –¿Qué estarán planeando?

-escucha Robin, por ningún motivo te separes e la princesa Celestia –Hood asintió –si algo pasa quiero al mejor de todos nosotros ahí para protegerlas –Rarity en parte podía entender a que se referían, guardias reales de incognito –el resto debe ya estar en sus puestos

-no veo por qué debemos de capturar a la potrilla, yo consider… –Fun Night solo lo miro con serenidad

-lo sé, pero no me puedo dar el lujo de que dos problemas se nos vengan encima al mismo tiempo, prefiero resolver uno que puedo controlar, a luchar en dos frentes –coloco su pesuña en el hombro de Robin Hood –por ahora no tenemos opción, no nos podemos arriesgar, Nightmare Moon debe ser capturada y encerrada, no importa que ahora sea una potrilla, y en lo personal no sé qué esté planeando, pero no dejaremos que lo cumpla –Robin Hood sintió dándose la vuelta para salir trotando, casi al instante Rarity corrió en dirección opuesta para avisarles a sus amigas

-a donde señorita –Hankeyer apareció justo detrás de ella y sin más le disparo con un gas somnífero, a Rarity no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, y solo se dejó caer –Fun Night, situación comprometida –la subió a su lomo y perdiéndose en la multitud encontró a Applejack –oh señorita, creo que ella es su amiga –dijo inocentemente

-Rarity ¿pero qué te paso? –Pero la pony no respondió, estaba dormida –no puedo creerlo, solo unas jarra, y ya no puedes mas

-yo no me preocuparía, creo que estará así como por media hora –Applejack agradeció mientras la subía a su lomo –disfrute la noche

-también a usted, y gracias –y sin más se fue a donde estaban las demás, con Rarity a cuestas

* * *

-vengas pequeños ponys –exclamo Candace entrando a otro patio del castillo donde había una estatua de Nightmare Moon –cada año en estas noches, la yegua de las pesadillas desciende y busca potrillo lindos y tiernos para comérselos –se colocó frente a la estatua, las potrillas miraron inquisitivamente a Nyx, solo para reiré con ella –pero cada año le ofrecemos algunos dulces para que no nos coma –con ello rio un poco desapareciendo en una nube de humo, para aparecer justo donde estaba la estatua, Nightmare Moon, todos los niños, incluida Nyx, salieron corriendo despavoridos dejando ahí de pie a la princesa Celestia con su disfraz de Nightmare Moon riendo con alegría

-vaya si lo hiciste bien hermanita –dijo Luna saliendo de unos arbustos acompañada por Candace y Pipsqueak –de hecho pienso que deberías ser tu Nightmare Moon a partir de ahora –sin darse cuenta una sombra alta lo veía todo a través de una mira de rifle –vamos aún falta mucho para que termine esta noche,

-además que tenemos una gran sorpresa para todos –Candace se rio un poco imaginando todo –solo espero que Nyx llegue a tiempo para armar la función

-si sobrina –respondió Luna riendo un poco –la gran regreso de Nightmare Moon, estelarizado por ya saben quién…. Además, Nyx vivió un tiempo aquí, de seguro conoce algún camino para llegar antes que nosotros –las dos Alicornios asintieron, por otro lado Nyx se separó del grupo entrando al castillo,

-vaya, ya es hora que comience con esto –se dijo así misma, a la vez que caminaba por los solitarios pasillos –ya quiero ver las caras de todos cuando piensen que Nightmare Moon ha vuelto –camino un poco más –y vean que la final, Nightmare Moon no soy…–tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no supo con qué choco tan repentinamente hasta que levanto la mirada –vaya si me asuste…oh Candace, ya lo tenías planeado ¿verdad? –Ante ella había una especie de estatua –primero me das un libro de cuantos sobre criaturas del espacio y casualmente aquí frente a mi hay un alíen –la estatua era de un ser enorme parado en dos patas, portando una especie de armadura verde y negra, el cual llevaba un casco que cubría todo su rostro con una visera – ¡vaya tía Candace, esta vez sí me asustaste!–Por desgracia no recibió respuesta alguna – ¿tía Candace? Ya no es gracioso… ¿tía?...tío…princesa –estaba asustada mirando a todos lados nerviosa, mas se estremeció mas cuando de la supuesta estatua escucho los sonidos que delataban una respiración, alzo la vista temerosa para ver como la cabeza del alíen se movía para verla, sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un gran grito y salió corriendo, por un breve instante se volteo para verlo apuntándole con un extraño artefacto, solo alcanzo a meterse en uno de los pasillo perpendiculares

-aquí el soldado 2342 –exclamo el marine en persecución de la potrilla –tengo a Nightmare Moon, se dirige al ala sur por el corredor oeste, segundo nivel

-enterado soldado –a través de un audífono en el casco –preparado para interceptar en la bifurcación –Nyx corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que finalmente se cansó, y se tiro en el piso asustada mirando a los extremos del pasillo, por fin una sombra comenzó z formarse, más se calmó cuando vio que era un pony unicornio que portando una capucha se le acerco

-¿se encuentra bien?

-gracias –exclamo alegremente –escuche, no me lo va creer, pero me vienen persiguiendo un monstruo del espacio –más el pony se mantuvo sereno sin decir una palabra –en serio, mire, aquí viene –se dio la vuelta viendo como el marine se la acercaba con lentitud apuntándole con su M16, no se dio cuenta que el pony saco un aturdidor de entre su capucha, los siguiente que sintió fue un choque eléctrico haciéndola caer paralizada

-aquí el capitán Fun Night –Nyx escucho decir mientras el marine le ponía un sedante leve –tenemos a Nightmare Moon, solicito salida –no escucho nada más, ya que el sueño la venció

* * *

En la tarima principal ya todos estaban listos para ver la función que tenían esperando, en medio de la multitud estaba las chicas, con Rarity aun a cuestas, cada una ansiosa de ver que habían preparado las princesas

-estoy tan emocionada, que mi cuerpo no puede dejar de temblar –expreso pinkie –se que habrá una gran sorpresa que a todas nos asustara

-vamos dulzura –exclamo Applejack dejando a Rarirty a un lado –saben, debería llevar a Rarity a su casa

-no te preocupes, además esta con nosotras –dijo Rainbow dash – ¿Qué podría pasarle? –Todas asintieron, mas notaron la preocupación de Twilight –amiga no te preocupes todo saldrá bien –la pony solo la miro nerviosa

-lo sé, pero no dejo de pensar que no debí dejarla hacer eso – consternada exclamo –además ¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal? ¿Qué tal si no sale como ella espera?

-ya Twilight, ella lo lograra, ya vera que lo hará excelente –Twilight se tranquilizó, de pronto las luces se apagaron –oh o –exclamo al sentir un pinkie sentido –chica, algo malo le pasa a Nyx –Twilight reacciono enseguida tratando de buscarla por todos lados, pero repentinamente una risa maléfica salió de entre una enorme cortina de humo que cubrió todo el escenario

-damas y caballeros de Equestria –Exclamo la voz más terrible que cualquiera hubiera escuchado, a la vez que entre el humo la silueta oscura de Nightmare Moon aparecía –yo he regresado después de ser derrotada, y me vengare de todos ustedes –los gritos de miedo no se hicieron esperar,

-¡no Nyx! –grito Twilight llorando al ver que su niña volvía al lado oscuro – ¡¿Por qué?! –al mismo tiempo Robin Hood decidido subió a una plataforma alta que estaba sobre el escenario, saco su arco y con una flecha de choque eléctrico apunto a la sombra siniestra

-aquí Robin Hood, solicito refuerzos, tengo a Nightmare Moon en el escenario principal. Perdí a las princesas –del otro lado de comunicador Fun Night veía a la niña un dormida, ya encadenada y lista para ser transportada –repito solicito refuerzos

-Robin Hood, es imposible –respondió el capitán –aquí tengo a Nightmare Moon lista para llevarla al Brave heart, ya solicite el pelican

-no sé lo que esté pasando, pero aquí veo a la yegua de la Luna, espero ordenes

-mantén tu posición y busca a las princesas, deben estar cerca –le pony solo se quedo callado sin entender nada mas –Robin, asegúrate que sea ella, si, lo es, tienes autorización de fuerza letal, si no, encamínate al punto de extracción delta, te veremos ahí

-enterado –cortó la comunicación viendo como la yegua no salía de grueso humo, bajo su arma observando toda la acción,

-ahora nadie los salvara –exclamo la voz con fuerza, solo para reír fuertemente –no hay pony alguno que se atreva a enfrentarme –levanto las dos pesuñas, solo escuchando los murmullos de miedo y el intento desesperado de Twilight y las chicas en despertar a Rarity –dije… no hay pony alguno que se atreva a enfrentarme…–todos guardaron silencio sin entender que pasaba, el humo se disipo revelando a la Nightmare Moon, todos se sorprendieron al ver que era la princesa Celestia, mientras Luna y Candace hacían los efectos de humo con su magia

-Hermana pensé que Nyx debía salir a enfrentarte al decir tu esa línea –intrigada miraron al punto donde debería de estar la niña, mas solo vieron la utilería que iba a usar –Nyx no esta

-¡mi niña! –grito Twilight sujetando con histeria el cuello del disfraz de la princesa Celestia – ¡¿dónde está mi niña?! ¡Por favor dígame que esto solo es para asustarme! –sin previo aviso comenzó a zarandearla

-Twilight, te lo juro, esto no parte de la función, se suponía que ella aparecería y me enfrentaría –exclamo la princesa separándola – ¡guardias! –al instante de los cielos un pequeño contingente de guardias reales apareció –vayan por el castillo y busquen a Nyx –al instante los guardias se dispersaron a través e todo el castillo, las chicas consolaban a Twilight que preocupada solo respiraba agitadamente

-tranquila terroncito –dijo Applajack queriendo clamar a su amiga, a lo lejos Hood contemplaba, tan absorto estaba que no noto cuando Rarity despertó – ya verás que aparecerá –sin previo aviso Rarity con su magia jalo a Robín Hood al frente de las princesas –Rarity ¿Qué haces?

-princesa escuche a este pony hablando sobre capturar a Nyx y encerrarla –el unicornio solo se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo –ahora dinos ¿A dónde se llevaron a Nyx, tu bruto? –más Robín Hood la miro indiferente, sin previo aviso volvió a ser zarandeado, pero esta vez por Twilight que le cayó como fiera

-Twilight por favor cálmate –dijo Candace jalando junto con luna a la pony violeta a la vez que Celestia y las chicas sostenía al unicornio, después de mucho forcejeo por fin los separaron

- ¿qué hacen? Que no ven que se escapara –respondió Twilight tratando de soltarse

-señorita Rarity –exclamo Candace –nosotras nos encargaremos –miro a Robin Hood, para después desviar la mirada a su tía, Celestia por otro lado se le acercó al pony con clara intención de interrogarlo

-joven pony –exclamo con autoridad –le pido una disculpa en nombre de la señorita Rarity, pero estamos preocupadas por una pequeña que se ha extraviado, si fuera tan amable de decirnos lo que sepa obre esto

-lo lamento Princesa –dijo dando una reverencia –pero no sé nada sobre eso, la señorita debió confundirme, con su permiso majestad ¿me permitiría retirarme?

-es usted libre de retirarse –dijo sin más, el unicornio con lentitud solo se dio la media vuelta y se marchó –tal acto dejo con la boca abierta a las chicas y las otras 2 princesas, en ella Twilight se colocó junto a un mentora

-¿usted el cree?

-ni un poco –así todas caminaron siguiendo al pony que sin preocupación alguna se alejó de la multitud y se internó en el bosque

* * *

Fun Night estaba más que impaciente, mientras veía como la niña seguía dormida en el lomo de Silver Wolf, solo Strawberry estaba un poco alejada del grupo mirando las estrellas, de pronto un sonido de cascos viniendo hacia ello los alerto al instante sacaron sus armas,

-calma todos, que soy yo –Exclamo Robin Hood entrando al claro –vaya, por poco y me dejan….oye, y los demás

- el grupo beta llegara en dos, el resto se queda en caso de problemas, ya no importa, tenemos el paquete y eso es lo único que interesa –se giró hacia Past Sins –llama al transporte, no tenemos mucho tiempo esta niña esta por despertar y quiero que cuando lo haga este en una celda –el Pegaso asintió

-Fun Night ¿puedo hablar contigo? –Asintió al ver como Strawberry miraba con tristeza –he pensado que tal vez, solo, creo que estamos equivocados con respecto a Nightmare Moon

-yo opino lo mismo –expreso Hood, sin embargo el capitán solo los miro con ironía –considero que deberíamos de devolverla a las princesas –una pequeña serie de sonidos salieron de Nyx interrumpiendo la conversación –y tal parece que la pequeña ya se despertó

-pero… ¿Qué paso? –dijo ella semiconsciente, trato de subir su pesuña pero lago la jalaba, al instante abrió los ojos de golpe viendo que estaba rodeada e ponys que no conocía y con cadenas en sus patas –que ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren conmigo?

-ya niña...o debería de decir Nightmare Moon –la niña se arrastró alejándose del unicornio, pero Hawkeye se lo impidió –no sé lo que estas planeando, pero no voy a dejar que lo hagas

-pero yo no soy más Nightmare Moon –respondió asustada –yo soy Nyx, por favor

-lo siento niña, pero no correré riesgos –miro a Past Sins – ¿situación?

-el pelican llegara en 3 minutos con escolta de dos AH-64A apache –Fun Night sonrió, sin prestar atención a la mirada de miedo de la Nyx, que con insistencia trataba en vano de soltarse, de repente un grito sonó entre el bosque, a la vez que in grupo de siluetas salían de la arboleda

-¡Nyx!

-¡me lleva….!–grito Fun Night

* * *

**Ya estamos a escasos capítulos de terminar esta parte, pero por desgracia no tengo idea de la próxima locación Del ****USS Shining Armor****, si desean enviarme sus sugerencias les agradecería, pero solo les pido que las historias que consideren, estén ya terminadas….de antemano muchas gracias**

**y por favor déjenme sus reviews**

**vv**

**vv**

**vv**

**vv**

**www**

**ww**

**w**

**v**

* * *

Sleipnir:es un caballo gris de ocho patas . Sleipnir es mencionado en la _Edda poética_, compilada en el siglo XIII a partir de fuentes antiguas, y en la _Edda prosaica_, escrita por Snorri Sturluson en el siglo XIII. En ambas fuentes se indica que Sleipnir pertenecía a Odín, y era hijo de Loki y Svaðilfari, se lo describe como el mejor de los caballos, y a veces es montado para llegar hasta el mismo Hel (Reino de la muerte). La _Edda prosaica_ contiene gran cantidad de información sobre las circunstancias del nacimiento de Sleipnir, asimismo indica que era de color gris. Era capaz de ir velozmente de un extremo al otro del horizonte. Sleipnir simbolizaba los ocho vientos que soplan desde sus respectivos puntos cardinales, tenía runas grabadas en sus dientes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Después de mucho meditar supo este capítulo, aunque la verdad lo siento algo apurado, sobre la petición, yo hablaba sobre historias de Fanfiction, historias ya terminadas en donde pueda ambientar la tercera batalla del sexto anillo, ya que para la última batalla ya tengo la locación, de antemano gracias por leer este ficf, y por favor no olviden dejarme sus reviews..."un capitán se hunde con su nave"**

* * *

Mi nombre será leyenda 10

* * *

-¿Cómo no viste que te estaban siguiendo…?–dijo Silver Wolf –lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad? –Robin Hood asintió

-Robin Hood, después hablaremos –dijo Fun Night con su pesuña derecha sobre la frente, la bajo la ver ante él, a las mane six, las tres princesas, y a Shining Armor con cuatro guardias –princesa Celestia –exclamo inclinándose, mas solo sintió una ráfaga, miro a atrás para ver como Twilight llegaba con Nyx –señorita Twilight tenga cuidado, es muy peligrosa – sin verlo venir Twilight lo encaro con ira

-¡cómo se atreve usted a decirme eso, ahora suelte a mi niña en este instante o no me importara que estén aquí las princesas! –Fun Night se quedó con la boca abierta – ¡usted no tiene ningún derecho para hacerle eso a una inocente potrilla!

-escuche Twilight sparkle –Hawkeye trato de calmar a la pony mas solo recibió una cachetada, a la vez que solo con su magia le quitaba las llaves de las cadenas y corría hacia su hija –ahug, eso si dolió

-Silver Wolf detenle –dijo sin voltear, el Pegaso se interpuso entre ella y Nyx –lo lamento señorita Twilight, pero con lo que viene en camino no puedo correr el riesgo de que Nightmare Moon resurja

-y yo le ordeno que la suelte –exclamo Celestia al mismo tiempo que los guardias los rodeaban – guardias arresten a esos ponys,

-ya mi niña –dijo Twilight ya junto a Nyx quitándole las cadenas –ya todo está bien –apenas se soltó abrazo a Twilight temblando –ya, ya, ya, todo está bien, estas aquí conmigo –silver quiso sepáralas, pero Strawberry se lo impidió

-mamá –dijo asustada –los vi, eran monstruos de otro mundo, grandes, como los del libro que me dio mi tía Candace –Twilight la consoló para después levantarse, y con Nyx en su lomo camino hacia Fun Night

-calma mi fiel estudiante –dijo Celestia solo para encarar al pony blanco –usted no tiene ningún derecho de actuar fuera de las leyes, si yo he dicho que la potrilla llamada Nyx ha sido perdonada por sus crímenes,

-yo no me lo trago –exclamo Fun Night –lo lamento princesa, pero aun que esa usted la gobernante y le hayamos jurado lealtad, usted no tiene autoridad sobre nosotros, Silver quítale a Nyx –sin enterarse la discusión atrajo a un visitante no muy apreciado, que con sus 5 pares de ojos miraba a las potenciales presas – ¿Qué esperas?

-capitán, yo creo que deberíamos escucharlas –respondió sin moverse, Twilight por otro lado ya estaba lista para tele portarse, cuando detrás de ella y nyx salió la cabeza de una hidra que se lanzó sobre la pequeña sin, embargo Applejack de un salto sorpresivo aparto a Nyx de los filosos dientes de la bestia –¡no es posible! –Grito al mismo tiempo que sacaba un rifle M16 con lanzagranadas –todos detrás de nosotros

-Hawkeye, Strawberry cubran la derecha, Silver Wofl, Robin Hood al izquierda, Past Sins y yo al centro –los demás sacaron sus M16 los sonidos aterraron a Fluttershy que impotente solos e cubria detrás de Silver Wofl

-¡Nyx escóndete! –grito Twilight saltando para esquivar al embestida de una delas cabezas, la potrilla quiso correr a ayudarla pero Candace se lo impidió – ¡princesa, llévese a Ny, Rápido! –sin que ella se diera cuenta una de las cabezas de la hidra la tenía en la mira

-mamá –grito la niña al ver como la cabeza de la hidra se abalanzaba sobre ella, Nyx se soltó del agarre de Candace y corrió hacia Twilight que sorprendida solo grito de terror – ¡no, mamá! –la pequeña llego junto a ella, y un brillo azul oscuro las cubrió, causando que Twilight fuera lanzada a un lado por la onda, la hidra se detuvo apenas el destello se disipo –si sabes lo que conviene, te retiraras de aquí ahora –exclamo con un estruendo, Nyx estaba de pie frente a la bestia siendo de nuevo una adulta,

-Nyx –dijo Celestia, Luna y Candace solo la miraron sin saber qué hacer, a la vez que el resto del grupo esperaban órdenes apuntándoles con sus M16 – ¿pero cómo? –la Alicornio solo volteo la mirada hacia los seis ponys, Twilight quiso detenerla, pero al ver una sonrisa en Nyx, Celestia la detuvo, sabiendo lo que pasaría –no te preocupes, ella sabe lo que hace

-¡firmes! –exclamo Fun Night a un lado de Past Sin, ambos apuntándole con sus armas, Nyx con su magia se las arrebato, arrojándolas un lado – Past Sins, quiero que sepas que fue un honor luchar a tu lado

-opino lo mismo capitán

-ustedes ponys –exclamo Nyx con voz calmada pero firme – no sé cómo lograron causarme todas las calamidades, pero esto no se quedara asi, yo la gran e imponente yegua de la luna –le guiño un ojo a Celestia, y está sonriéndole asintió – alguna vez gobernante de Equestria, aquella que puede traer la noche eterna ¡¿y ustedes se han atrevido a intentar encerrarme?! –se colocó frente a los dos, que manteniedose firme la miraban desafiante

-soy un orgulloso vengador de Equestria –dijo Fun Night –afrontare mi muerte con honor y valor

-yo lo afrontare con gritos y pataleos –dijo Past Sins a un lado de Fun Night

-la verdad no sé qué hare con ustedes –respondió confundida –sobre todo la ver su reacción a mi presencia – los dos solo se alejaron poco riendo – ¡¿Qué les parece tan gracioso?! –Nyx no pudo contener un aleve risita

-el que creyera que queríamos detenerla –dijo Past Sins

-lo que hacíamos era simplemente distraerla –al instante los dos saltaron a los lados dejando pasar una granada segadora, todas saltaron aturdidas, mas Nyx apenas recuero un poco la visión, tres luces del cielo la cubrieron –¡ahora, red electroestática! –cuatro extrañas lanzas de metal salieron de una de las luces, separándose y formando una telaraña de energía en medio de ellas, que cubrió por completo a Nyx – ¡asegúrenla!

-¿Qué está pasando? –Exclamo antes de sentir la red cubriéndola, aterrada miro hacia donde las chicas apenas se recuperaban de la conmoción, vio con horror como huna docena de seres aliens salían detrás de ella – ¡no, aléjense de ellas! –Trato de usar su magia pero apenas ser concentraba, al red la detenía con una leve descarga eléctrica – ¡mamá!

-¡cubran a las mane six! –exclamo un soldado creando un Escudo Parcial (**Cuando el Escudo Parcial es activado, se despliega una especie de burbuja esférica azul-transparente que brinda protección contra cualquier tipo de armas o explosivos, HALO 3, HALO REACH**) que las cubrió, Fluttershy aterrada se cubrió detrás de Twilight y de Celestia, mientras Candace no podía creer lo que veía, y ms cuando aun lado de los seis una nave extraterrestre aterrizo, los soldados pasaron a un lado de ellas sin más, caminado con precaución hacia Nyx que aterrada trataba de zafarse –capitán, señor

-aseguren al objetivo, llévenla al USS Brave heart, y enciérrenla por mil años, o hasta que se me plazca –exclamo algo fatigado

-si señor –rodearon a Nyx mientras que del pelican sacaban gruesos cables de acero, la niña grito al sentir como la volvían a amarrar y le colocaban un bozal, Twilight y las demás sin pensarlo embistieron la burbuja, para sorpresa de ellas la atravesaron sin problemas cayéndose del otro lado, la pony violeta se salió del montón corriendo hacia su hija

-Twilight Sparkle –dijo Fun Night a la vez que Silver Wofl y Hawkeye intentaban detenerla, más ella uso un hechizo que los mando volar junto con algunos marines de alrededor, llego a Nyx y trato de sacarla de la red, Celestia, Luna y Candace llegaron para ayudarla

-la verdad no sé quién o que sea –dijo Celestia claramente enojada – pero le exijo que la liberen en este instante –Fun Night se quedó quieto negando con la cabeza, y sin darse cuenta Applejack llego a un lado de él, y con fuerza le dio una coss la cual esquivo con dificultad, le resto delas chicas aprovecho para sacar a Nyx de la red

-¡ya basta! –exclamo Fun Nifght levantándose y al mismo tiempo los dos AH-64 Apache bajaron la ras del suelo –princesa Celestia no puedo explicarle todo, la única cosa de la puede estar segura es que estamos de su lado

-si es así –respondió autoritariamente – demuéstrelo liberando a Nyx –el pony a regañadientes asintió y un soldado desactivo la red

-te lo dije –exclamo Strawberry con algo de risa, por un momento creyó ver que tal acto contagiaba al capitán, más este volvió a su pose autoritaria

* * *

Oigan chicas Dijo Applebloom en medio de la celebración – ¿alguna de ustedes sabe a dónde fueron las chicas y las princesas? –las otras tres ponys,

-creo que fueron a buscar a Nyx –respondió Scootalo a la vez que sacaba un bastón de caramelo y se lo comía – deberíamos también salir a buscarla

-tienes razón –exclamo Sweetie Belle –tal vez consigamos nuestras cutie mark de rescatistas –todas se entusiasmaron y salieron corriendo hacia el interior de la multitud –por cierto ¿A dónde vamos a buscarla? –se detuvieron al instante mirando por todos lados, en ello llego Twist algo asustada

-chicas ¿vieron lo que paso en el bosque everfree? –Todas negaron con insistencia –dicen que aparecieron luces blancas en el cielo ¿Qué piensan que sean?

-es el bosque everfree, nada de lo que pasa ahí es normal –dijo Applebloom –por ello mi hermanita dice que no nos acerquemos

-Rarity dice que nada ni remotamente civilizado puede existir ahí – Sweetie Belle solo miro a la lejanía el bosque –la verdad a mí me da mucho miedo ir sola –todas asintieron, sin embargo algo más les llamo la atención –ya vieron como se está pavoneando Diamond tiara

-si, como si en verdad fuera la gran cosa –todas asistieron solo para volver a mirarse entre ellas –oigan que tal si se perdió en el castillo –y sin más las cuatro entraron la castillo

* * *

-no lo negare fue una gran experiencia -dijo G sentándose en el puente de mando –pero ya tenemos que irnos –miro a tras a una decepcionada Nightmare Moon, que solo miraba lagunas fotos –no puedo creer que aprendieras tan rápido a surfear

-ni yo pensé que podía hacerlo –respondió –este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida –se le acerco con rapidez dándole otro beso en la mejilla –gracias amigo –lo siguiente que hiso fue abrazarlo por unos instantes solo para separarse y sentarse a un lado suyo

-estamos…ah… ¿ya sabes?...o si, listos para saltar –activos la nave

* * *

-bien princesa – dijo Fun Night ya con Nyx libre y viéndolo con enojo, pero sin poder ocultar su miedo ya que los marines le seguían apuntando con sus rifles –ya que esto paso, espero que me permita explicarle –los guardias reales rodeaba a las princesas, las mane six, y a Nyx, protegiéndolas

-estoy dispuesta escucharlo ahora mismo joven pony –dijo Celestia, mas no mostraba su calmada voz, sino una voz autoritaria y fiera, Luna y Candace por otro lado solo miraban los extraños seres que las rodeaban, Fun Night estaba por iniciar su relato cuando Past Sins le grito

-capitán, mensaje del USS Brave heart –exclamo alarmado –ruptura desliespacial en las coordenadas, 1032, 3421 – el pony unicornio miro al cielo, solo para correr hacia Past Sins quitándole el comunicador

-aquí Fun Night capitán del USS Brave heart, identifíquese soldado

- Teniente Wyatt earp señor –dijo el suboficial sentado en una de las cabinas del puente de mando, un pony terrestre de pelaje café y crin azul–capitán espero ordenes

-teniente, prepárese para la batalla –exclamo a través del comunicador frnete a una intrigada pony violeta –aliste los cañones, coordínese con los sistemas antiaéreos, alisten los aviones a salir a la primera señal, espere mi orden para atacar

-si señor

-bien, no hay tiempo para explicar –dijo cortando al comunicación –todos de regreso al castillo, princesa en el camino le explico todo pero no hay tiempo que perder –los soldados empezaron a caminar rumbo la castillo –que el pelican y los Apaches, avancen al oeste, nos servirán como distracción

-capitán –dijo Hawkeye cargando su Barret 50 cal. –no sería mejor que los enviará de nuevo a la fragata

-y delatar su posición la enemigo –respondió caminado la lado suyo –yo no lo creo –camino con paso veloz hacia los árboles en dirección al castillo w3guido por el resto de los presentes

-Rarity esto no me da buena espina –dijo Applejack en un susurro, Rarity no respondió ya que noto que uno de los seres bípedos estaba detrás de ella apuntando su bastón negro a las copas de los arboles

* * *

_**A cada alma libre que visite ese lugar, en los incontables siglos por venir, que nuestras voces les susurren desde las piedras milenarias, "viajero, ve y dile a toda Equestria que aquí hemos muerto en obediencia a su leyes"**_


	11. Chapter 11

Mi nombre será leyenda 11

* * *

-¿me podría explicar por qué estamos corriendo? – Rarity ya estaba algo sucia por el lodo y al tierra, a la vez que se acercaba más al castillo, de pronto Fun night se detuvo la pesuña he hiso señas, los marines se dispersaron por entro los matorrales, solo para que volviera a correr en línea recta

-joven pony ¿quiero saber que acontece que lo pone tan ner…vioso –Celestia sintió una presencia muy conocida por instinto miro a Nyx, mas descubrió para su temor que no venía de ella sino del cielo –no es posible ¿pero, como? –Se detuvo en seco deteniendo al resto –le exijo que me conteste ¿Qué está pasando? – fun Night se detuvo y volteándose

-le diré todo, pero por favor tenemos que darnos prisa –respondió el unicornio volviendo a apurar el paso –la razón por la que estamos aquí es… en el camino aclaro toda la situación –…y por ello tuve de capturar a Nyx

-pero eso imposible –dijo Nyx incrédula –si es por ello que está aquí ¿Por qué no fue a decírnoslo? –el pony miro a Nyx dándole a entender lo odio –oh, ya veo

-no te preocupes pequeña –dijo Candace confortando a la Alicornio – ellos no sabían nada, es como,… Cuando tú y tus amiguitas me tiraron todo ese muérdago –Ny x se apeno mucho queriendo volver a dar disculpas, pero Candace la detuvo con una sonrisa

-ya vasta niñas –dijo Hawkeye –que solo nos están retrasando

-vaya que pedante –dijo Rarity –por cierto princesa Candace

-solo dime candace

-bien princesa, me preguntaba ¿Por qué no ha traído a su hija con usted para esta celebración?

-eso es porque sus abuelos –respondió con ironía –le prepararon una Nightmare Night en su casa, y no soy capaz de negarles el pasar estas fiestas con ellos

* * *

-parece que no hay nada – exclamo G al ver en una pantalla de radar tres puntos que se movían –tal vez sean dragones, pero por si las dudas, enviare a un Phantom – se volteo para ver a Nightmare Moon caminado hacia la salida –recuerda lo que debes hacer –ella lo miro con algo de enojo

-no te preocupes por ello –respondió –recuerda con quien está hablando –estaba por atravesar la puerta cuando G le volvió a hablar – ¿ahora qué?

-ten cuidado, si las cosas se ponen feas regresas, no quiero que algo malo te pase –Por un momento se detuvo solo para ver a G volteado mirando la pantalla donde podía ver el halo siendo colocado debajo de un Phantom, sonrió tiernamente solo para darse la vuela he irse, apenas se fue G se acarició la mejilla, solo para negar con euforia

-¡no, pero claro que no! –Se dijo tajantemente –no es posible, o tal vez….-se cacheteo –contrólate hombre, recuerda la prioridad –se giró para ver la pantalla, para después salir con lentitud

* * *

-princesa que bueno que ya llego –exclamo la alcaldesa apenas notando como las mane six y las princesas entraban detrás de un grupo de ponys que ni siquiera se detuvieron a saludar –peor que modales…oh, princesa Celestia veo que ya encontró a… ¿Nyx? –Al ver a la Alicornio negra instintivamente retrocedió –pero…pero…

-señorita alcaldesa –dijo Luna con firmeza –necesito que lleve a todos los ponys de regreso a ponyville –la alcaldesa no entendió nada hasta que un estallido proveniente del lugar de los festejos las interrumpió

-vaya, vaya, una recepción digna de una reina –dijo Nightmare Moon descendiendo de la nada, los ponys pensaron que era un espectáculo hasta que las tres princesas y Nyx llegaron con las mane six –princesa Celestia mucho tiempo sin verte

-¿Cómo es posible? –los ponys no tardaron en retroceder formando un circulo amplio alrededor de la escena –dime Nightmare Moon ¿Cómo has vuelto?

-simple Celestia, recibí ayuda –arrojo un ataque con su cuerno a la princesa más de la nada otro rayo lo desvió – ¿pero quién eres tú? –exclamo la ver no muy lejos de ella una pony alicornio casi idéntica a ella solo que sin armadura

-¡Nyx ¿Qué haces? Corre! – Grito Twilight aterrada, sin embargo nyx permanecía de pie firme y lista a atacar

-así que eres amiga de esas ponys, entonces con gusto te daré el mismo destino que tengo pensado para ellas –sonrió delicadamente al ver como a lo lejos la silueta de un Phantom descendía lentamente al otro extremo del castillo –lo intrigante de ti, es que parece que te conozco de algún lado –camino alrededor de ella intrigada mirándola de pies a cabeza, Nyx por otro lado no le quitaba la vista de encima – ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Nyx…–respondió secamente –y no dejare que lastimes a mis amigos y a mi familia

-oh, no me digas que Luna es tu mamá –dijo con tono burlón solo para mirar a la princesa de la noche –y yo que pensaba que nunca pasaría –Luna quedo completamente indignada y ruborizada –pero bueno es tu hija, que te parece potrilla si te acepto a mi lado, como mi aprendiz –Nyx retrocedió

-jamás, no dejare que lastimes a nadie –de pronto Spike llego corriendo acompañado por Discord que no creía lo que veía – ¡hermanito, Discord¡– sin dudarlo ambos aventaron los elementos a la mane six, cinco terminaron junto a las chicas sin embargo el sexto, la bondad, fue tomado en el aire por una fuerza invisible –¿Qué hiciste?

-en verdad creíste que no vendría preparada –al instante a los lados de Nightmare moon aparecieron un grupo de Prometeo, tres de cada lado y un Prometeo comandante sostenía el elemento de la bondad asustando tanto a Fluttershy que retrocedió escondiéndose detrás de Twilight

-Spike saca a mi mamá de aquí

-espera un momento, así que eres hija de esa pony que me venció la vez pasada –un Prometeo se lanzó hacia Twilight agarrándola por la crin y alzándola –no sé qué hare contigo, pero te aseguro que te me cobrare todo que me hiciste Nyx sin dudarlo se embistió la Prometeo que con agilidad se hiso a un lado, más una bala le dio en la cabeza desintegrándolo –asi que G tenía razón, más problemas

-Nightmare moon, por órdenes de la princesa Celestia queda bajo arresto, cualquier negativa de parte suya dará el uso de la fuerza –Exclamo fun Night apuntando su M16 –ahora exijo saber dónde está G

* * *

Parece que Nightmare moon está haciendo justo lo que le pedí –dijo G ya dentro del castillo, mirando por una de las ventanas, detrás de él, los prometeos movían el anillo hasta el centro de la habitación –con cuidado, es delicado – de la nada unos ruidos llamaron su atención –esperen…

-oye Scootalo ¿estas segura que esto seguro de esto? –Dijo Sweetie Belle totalmente asustada mirando los desolados pasillos del castillo –por qué no creo que Nyx esté aquí

-además creí escuchar gritos de afuera –Applebloom exclamo,

-debieron ser por alguna travesura de Rainbow dash –dijo Twist –ya saben cómo se comporta, en especial esta noche

-pues yo no oí nada – Scootalo se le acerco a Twist –o tal vez sea que tienen miedo –posándose frente a la tres –sí, miedo de que un fantasma las venga a asustar, por favor los fantasmas no existen,

-como los monstruos del espacio

-exacto –respondió envalentonada –si me llegara encontrar con uno –tomo una pose de boxeador –la daría el uno dos, y no se levantaría en días

-además Sweetie Belle –dijo Applebloom –esas eran historias, y como dijo la princesa Luna, no existen los seres del espacio –se acercó a una puerta – es tan improbable que existan, como si la abrir esta puerta nos encontráramos con ellos –abrió la puerta de golpe viéndola vacía, solo con un extraño y enorme anillo de metal en el centro –lo vez –las tres entraron para ver el anillo

-¿Qué creen que sea? –Dijo Sweetie Belle, tocando el anillo con sus pesuñas –nunca he visto algo como esto

-tal vez sea alienígena – Scootalo con voz sobrenatural –con el harás experimentos con nosotras, corran…. ¡por favor Sweetie Belle!, no existen –se recargo en lo que creía que era pared – ¿Qué?

-oye Scootalo ¿Cómo haces eso? –Dijo Applebloom en show, la pony sin entender solo se la quedo viendo – ¿Cómo te recargas en el aire?

-¿en el aire? –Se dio la vuelta notando que estaba recargada en espacio vacío –chicas hay algo ahí –de pronto la puerta se cerró, todas voltearon viendo como un Alicornio estaba entre ellas y la puerta –hoooo….laaa

-pero miren que tenemos aquí –dijo G con una sonrisa –las tres potrillas que se perdieron en este laberintico lugar

* * *

-dilo ya –exigió Fun Night, más Nightmare Moon solo bufo –hablo en serio –sin que la yegua de la luna se diera cuenta los demás ponys del escuadrón la habían rodeado –si no sedeas decirlo entonces tendré que obligarte

-pony retírese –dijo Celestia acercándose a Nightmare Moon, más un Prometeo disparo a los pies de la princesa deteniéndola –esta pelea es conmigo, no hay por qué meter a mas ponys en esto –sin embargo Nightmare le ataco con un rayo, que para sorpresa suya Nyx había interceptado con un poder igual

-¿pero?

-como te dije –exclamo desafiante –no dejare que lastimes a nadie –se lanzó hacia la yegua golpeándola en un costado y tirándola del escenario, mas Nightmare respondió alzando vuelo embistiéndola en el aire, fue una lucha aérea, el tierra Fun Night y los demás tramaban una trampa, finalmente Nyx cansada cayo exhausta a un lado de Twilight y Fun Night que permanecía calmado

-me has demostrado que tiene mucho poder…y sobre todo muy similar al mío ¿segura que no te quiere unir a nosotros? juntas tendremos a toda Equestria en nuestra manos –Nyx se levantó cansada mirándola decidida

-Puedo ser golpeada, y maltratada, pero, siempre y cuando todavía hay aliento en mis pulmones, voy a seguir para proteger a los ponis. Yo los protegeré, porque sé que lo único que he sido capaz de hacer correcto –se preparó para golpear de nuevo, más un Prometeo le apunto, solo para desaparecer, Silver Wofl había destruido el Prometeo con un ataque por la espalda, los demás prometeos intentaron reaccionar más fueron desintegrados por el resto del grupo

-ustedes si son rápidos –exclamo mirando al unicornio blanco, que solo la miro calmado y sin miedo, lo cual la irrito – ¿Por qué tan tranquilo, no vez que les gane?

-¿en verdad piensas que G vendría a salvarte? –dijo Fun Night – para él, nosotros solo somos una cosa de debe ser destruida, y creo que lo sabes, pero tal vez necesitas una pequeña demostración –con su casco hiso una señal, y seis estacas de metal alrededor de Nightmare Moon comenzaron a brillar, creando una red eléctrica cubriendo por completo a la yegua, trato usar su magia pero apenas concentraba algo, una leve descarga eléctrica golpeaba su cuerno

-¡hhhaaaaagggttt! –grito violentamente tirándose al suelo

-bien hecho Nyx –dijo Fun Night a la Alicornio que veía la misma trampa donde una vez estuvo, el pony se dirigió a Nightmare Moon que apenas se levantaba algo entumecida por la descarga –¿preocupada? Ahora contemos el tiempo que tardara en abandonarte

-¡chicas, loe elementos! –dijo Twilight, al instante todas se pusieron alrededor de la red – ¡preparadas!...

-¡alto! –todas se detuvieron mirando hacia arriba, por el balcón de una de las habitaciones pudieron distinguir a G, al lado de un Prometeo que sostenía a Applebloom, que estaba atada y con una granada de pulso pegada a su costado –si aprecian la vida de esta pequeña, soltaran a Nightmare Moon ahora

* * *

**por favor dejenme sus reviewns...si lo se usar a una indefensa niña como escudo no es precisamente algo de que sentirse orgullosos **

**WWWW**

**WWW**

**WW**

**W**

**V**


	12. Chapter 12

**Con esto termina la segunda parte de esta historia, ahora vendrá el tercer acto, que aún no se en que mundo lo haré también les informo que la semana del 1 al 5 de julio tendré exámenes y por desgracia no poder pensar en mucho, por ello no publicare en mucho tiempo,**

* * *

-usted decide princesa –G sonreía mientras su Prometheo sostenía en el borde de la terraza a la pobre Applebloom que tiritaba de miedo, en tierra su hermana completamente paralizada de miedo solo alcanzo a ver a la princesa suplicándole con la mirada que la salvara –la suelta, o la vida de esta pequeña caerá en sus cascos

-¡yo no lo creo! –Rainbow se lazo hacia el Prometheo, pero antes de siquiera alzar vuelo un disparo de luz proveniente de otro Prometheo la detuvo

-como vez Rainbow Dash, tenía en mi consideración el hecho que intentarías una estupidez

-Fun Night, libere a Nightmare moon –ya rendida, miro la gran sonrisa que la susodicha daba –ya escucho, suéltela –pero el pony no se movió,

-no –fueron sus palabras mirando a la yegua de la luna –no voy a soltarla –las presentes se quedaron en show –como dije no dejare que escapen….¡G esta es tu ultima oportunidad, ríndete pacíficamente! –el Alicornio blanco solo rio con ironio para con un ademan de su mano el prometheo soltó a la pobre potrilla que se precipitó al suelo

-¡Applebloom! –gritaron todas solo para ve4r como una silueta a gran velocidad atrapo a la niña, sorprendiendo a G

-estas bien amiga –dijo Nyx a la vez que con su magia liberaba su amiga, más los prometeos comenzaron a dispararles, saltaron velozmente del balcón hacia donde estaba Nightmare Moon, cubriendo a G que la liberaba con dificultad

-oh Applebloom –su hermana feliz al abrazaba cubierta por algunos árboles que recibían los disparos –perdóname hermanita debi protegerte

-eso no importa hermana, Sweetie Belle y Scootalo todavian están dentro del castillo –todas quedaron anonadadas, más la explosión de una granada cerca de su ubicación las saco de su letargo –tenemos que ir por ellas

-no te preocupes pequeña, ya lo tenemos cubierto –Fun Night disparo al grupo que cubría a G con escudos de luz, que poco a poco soltaba a Nightmare Moon –espero

Dentro del castillo dos prometheos disparaban desde arriba, aun lado de ellos las dos potrillas temblaban tratando de soltarse de los amarres que impedía que escaparan, sin embargo ninguno se fijó que un pequeño grupo de soldados entraba sigilosamente

Apuntaron con lentitud sus armas a los dos, los siguiente que es escucho fueron las detonaciones que destruyeron a los prometheos, las niñas estaban más aterradas aun al ver como 3 de esos seres la sujetaban, a la vez que el resto se colocaban en la terraza y disparaban al resto del grupo de prometheos

-me lleva la cachetada –exclamo G al escuchar los disparos que provenían de la terraza –tenemos que irnos ahora –pro fin había sacado a Nightmare Moon del red eléctrica, al instante ambos alzaron vuelo sintiendo como el ultimo prometheo que los cubría era destruido,

-¡disparen! –grito el pony unicornio, ambos alicornios en pleno vuelo esquivaron los disparos, por desgracia cuando ya estaban por salir del rango de tiro a Nightmare la golpeó una bala cerca en el ala, con un grito agudo comenzó a caer la suelo, mas G de dio ls vuelta con dificultad y exponiéndose a las ráfagas atrapo a Nightmare y con ella en su lomo emprendió vuelo hacia el cielo estrellado

* * *

-esto ya habrá terminado –todos la miraron con ironía – ¿Qué?

-me temo que todavía no –miro el cielo estrellado, recojio su pesuña a un intercomunicador –aquí Fun Night, Brave heart responda

-aquí el Brave heart, capitán tenemos señal de la nave enemiga, solicito indicación

-aquí Fun Night, envíen un pelican para recogerme –se giró al resto del grupo –no sé lo que pase ahora que G ha escapado, pero debemos estar atentos, por otro lado tenemos el Halo –pero Past Sins se colocó junto a él con nerviosismo

-yo creo que no –en un susurro le pegaso dijo algo al oído de Fun NIght solo para retroceder

-¡¿Qué?! –grito con todo su poder para salir corriendo al interior del castillo de Nightmare, seguido por los demás, a los pocos minutos llego a la habitación donde un grupo de3 soldados humanos y ponys resguardaban el Halo

-capitán señor –un pony terrestre le dio un saludo militar dejándolo pasar, las demás entraron para ser recibidas por las dos potrillas que se aferraron a las pesuñas de Rarity y Rainbow dash,

-¡hermanita! –Sollozando –tenia tanto miedo – Scootalo solos e aferro por breves instantes antes de soltarse con algo de vergüenza

-¡puede alguien explicarme como es que este Halo, no es el verdadero! –Interrumpió la reunión con furia – ese maldito….de seguro hiso todo este espectáculo para saber si estábamos aquí –otro soldado lo llamo con brevedad indicándole que el pelican ya estaba aquí

-Fun Night ahora que haremos –Silver wolf lo miro confundido

-por lo pronto ustedes se quedan, de seguro G aún no coloca le anillo verdadero –se subió al vehículos ante el asombro de las princesas y las medas ponys –yo tengo que estar en mi nave, los veré pronto –y con ello despego

-bien equipos, ya escucharon –Strawberry dijo mirando ala princesas –princesa será mejor que llame a sus tropas esta será una larga batalla –mas Celestia y Luan la miraron desaprobadoramente

-disculpe pero no hace nada de eso hasta saber ¿Qué esta….? –Pero un sonido proveniente del cielo la detuvo de continuar, en una zona cercana entre ponyville y Canterlot, a la vista de todo pony, el U.S.S reclamador hacia su aparición –….pasando?...hermana, llama a toda la guardia real –las dos estaba en completo show

-Estábamos preparados para esto –de pronto una luz los segó para después con la vista aclarada exclamar –bueno, no para esto

* * *

-por fin aparece esa cosa –dijo Fun Night ya sentado en el puente de mando –prerparence para el ataque

-capitán –interrumpió un oficial –ruptura deslispacial cercana al estribor de la nave enemiga –un instante después la luz de portal cubrió las ventanas, para dar paso algo que no tenían planeado

-tiene que ser una broma –a un lado del Reclamados otra nave similar, una Corbeta Covenant había aparecido,

Dirigiéndose a ponyville –preparen los cañones y derriben esa cosa

-pero capitán que hacemos con el reclamador – el reclamador salió volado alejándose de las dos ciudades volando hacia Cantarlot, solo para

-atáquenlas con lo que tengamos -la instante los cañones de tierra fueron disparados hacia el reclamador, más de la corbeta las tropas Prometheos comenzaron a desplegarse –maldición concentre el fuego de los cañones en la más pequeña, que la aeronaves se concentren en le reclamador –de la corbeta un Scarad fue arrojado al suelo en medio de ponyville

-aquí el sargento Robert, Steeel, solicito apoyo aéreo inmediato escucho a través de un altavoz, de inmediato tomo el comunicador respondiendo con rapidez

-aquí el Brave heart, tres Vultire AC-220 van en camino para proporcionar apoyo aéreo, resistan

-no duraremos aquí –respondieron con histeria, escuchado los disparos de fondo – ¡está frente a nosotros! ¡hhhaaarrrggg! Se cortó la comunicación, el pony arrojo el comunicador enfurecido e impotente

-capitán, más de la mitad de las tropas están en tierra –otro oficial le presento una Tablet –el 45 por ciento de la munición activa ya fue usada –pero el pony no hiso caso alguno, tan solo dijo con perseverancia

-tenemos que deshacernos de esa otra nave, ordenen la evacuación de la nave –sin comprender la razón solo siguieron la orden

En tierra los habitantes evacuados eran llevados al castillo, en los alrededores los cañones Fox disparaban frenéticos sobre la corbeta que respondía con morteros de plasma, Canterlot era un caos ya que múltiples tropas de ambos bandos combatían en las calles

* * *

-vamos Nightmare, resiste –G ya tocaba el piso de su nave, e instantes después corría por ella con la yegua en su lomo que con leves quejidos soportaba el dolor, no tardó mucho en llegar al puente, dejo a Nightmare en el sofá y con rapidez usando su magia saco un botiquín de primeros auxilios –tranquila, todo estará bien la bala, solo te rozo el ala, manda de gravedad

-¿Por qué me ayudaste? –Expreso intrigada soportando un poco el dolor al sentir un algodón con alcohol en su herida –dímelo ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-¿por qué no debía ayudarte? – contesto vendando la herida sin prestar atención a una alarma que sonaba de forma pausada – ¿acaso esperabas que te abandonara a tu suerte? Eres mi amiga solo por ello te ayude

-disculpa la pregunta, es que nadie antes me había ayudado, por ello me están extraño –los dos se miraron a los ojos sonriendo, lentamente se acercaron sus labios, cada uno sintió el agitado aliento del otro, mas sorpresivamente Nigtmare rompió el ambiente – ¿Qué significa esa alarma?

-significa que le Halo ya está instalado –respondió alejándose esporádicamente sonrojado –es hora de irnos, la corbeta los distraerá –se dio la vuelta caminando hacia el tablero de mando, pero se detuvo al escuchar un leve susurro

-gracias… –Nightmare sonreía con tranquilidad,

* * *

-capitán, el U.S.S Brave heart fue evacuado al 99.9 por ciento -le pony se levantó de su asiento – ¿capitán?

-solo faltamos nosotros –camino a la entrada de la capsula, y con un ademan le pidió al resto que subieran –soldado ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Mond Dunkel, señor

-bien Mond Dunkel, ahora escucha con atención –caminaron a la entrada de la capsula –te pediré una sola cosa –el pony unicornio asintió –dile a la teniente Strawberry que la amo –con su magia sorpresivamente empujo la incauto al interior de la capsula junto con el resto cerrándola –un capitán se hunde con su nave –dándose la vuelta se sentí en el mando central sintiendo la vibración de la última capsula al salir del navío

Ante la vista del U.S.S reclamador que se marchaba a través de un portal, el Brave heart a toda velocidad confronto la Corbeta Covenant disparado desde sus torretas, la nave enemiga respondió con sus morteros de plasma, ambos se acercaron paralelamente atacándose mutuamente, sorpresivamente la Fragata Brave heart se precipitó a medio de la nave disparando su cañón MAC a escasos metros del fuselaje del enemigo, la cual fue partida a la mitad, más la explosión alcanzo la proa de la fragata que se adentró consumiéndose en una bola de humo y fuego rojo y azulado

En tierra todos vieron como los dos titanes caían precipitadamente envueltos en luz, al mismo tiempo los prometheos y vehículos enemigos se desintegraban en destellos de luz anaranjada,

-el capitán se sacrificó por todos –Todos bajaron la cabeza la escuchar la noticia a través de sus auriculares, sobre todo una yegua que solo se sentó resignada sin saber que hacer

-el capitán Fun Nght ha muerto –exclamo Hawkeye cabizbajo –una muerte digna de un héroe

No –respondió Robin Hood –aun sosteniendo su arco, miro al resto del grupo –murió como un vengador –se acercó a la princesa Celestia, que no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese instante –princesa Celestia, no se preocupe por nosotros, ya envaimos una lalma de auxilio y solo nos quda esperar a que otra fragata venga por nosotros

-esa nave nos seguiría atacando aun después que G se marchara –se voltearon a ver a Strawberry que con algunas lágrimas no dejaba de ver el amanecer decorado con los restos humeantes de la nave – ¿Strawberry?

-por favor solo déjenme un momento –dijo sin querer voltearse, instantes después se echó a llorar otra vez, los demás solo la dejaron sola mirando el firmamento, durante sus sollozos escucho unos pasos llegar a donde estaba ella –les dije que me dejaran sola –se giró con lágrimas y enojada, mas su cara paso de enojo y tristeza a un asombro inimaginable, para volverse una gran sonrisa

-me extrañaste –dijo el pon y unicornio, que sin esperarlo siquiera fue embestido tan violentamente derribándole, para ser bombardeado por una avalancha de besos – ¿eso es un sí?

-¡Fun Night estas vivo! –Se separó abruptamente tratando de recuperar la compostura –digo… que los informes de su muerte fueron exagerados –más el no dijo nada y al sin previo aviso la beso en los labios

* * *

**Con esto último me vengo de "Fun Night", ahora llamado "****Mond Dunkel" por no dejar que Luna y ****Pipsqueak tengan descendencia en "Amor eclipsado", y también agradecerle y motivarlo a seguir escribiendo tan buena historia**

**Y gracias al resto de ustedes por leer este relato, si desean dejar sugerencias, las escuchare con atención**

**...gracias….**

…**..en el próximo….**

…**.** **es Blue bird, capitán del USS Shining Armor….**


	13. Chapter 13

**Este es mi review sobre el capítulo más reciente del fic. "Ya sin corazón: la tiranía del rey william » by ninllot, chapter 4" gracia porque me inspiraste sin tener que recurrir a un nuevo mundo, espero que te guste, y gracias por prestarme a tu personaje…lamento como lo deje**

* * *

En medio del boque everfeed un portal comenzó a abrirse saliendo el RECLAMADOR camuflado, G miro al frente suyo la imponente ciudad de Canterlot siendo atacada, lo que lo hiso sonreír un poco, sus sensores detectaron a cientos de dragón dispersándose de ella y del ponyville

-parece que llegue a un sitio bastante bien –una imagen holográfica apareció en medio de la habitación dando imagen e información de los dragones –interesante

-¿qué es interesante? –la yegua de la luna apareció en el portón de entrada algo adolorida

-recuerdas a ese lobo enorme –Nightmare Moon asintió –y eso dela plaga, parece ser que por fin llego a ponyville

-siento una gran concentración de magia oscura en esos dragones –se acercó al gran ventanal observando al destrucción – ¿Qué piensas que debamos hacer?

-Nightmare, no lo sé, pero si ya vencieron a Celestia y Luna –por un momento G tuvo un sentimiento de empatía se reflejó en sus ojos – creo que deberíamos intervenir –más G sonrió acercándose la panel de control

-¿qué planeas?

-computadora dame un escaneo de los dragones – (escaneo en proceso….escaneo terminado, amenaza para la nave nulo, su fuego no atraviesa las defensas, cañones de plasma eficaces, sobrecarga de magia negativa) G miro a Nightmare que triste veía la escena –acciona las defensas y encamínate a canterlot –abruptamente la yegua posos sus ojos sorprendidos sobre el Alicornio

-¿qué hacer?

-probando algo nuevo – se acercó a un contenedor que abrió y con su magia levanto que probetas que tenían un líquido rojo – ya que la corbeta no funcionó bien, usare algo que tenía guardado, coloco las tres probetas en orificios que drenaron cada gota del líquido (escaneo de sangre en proceso…proceso terminado, iniciando fabricación de Prometeos, un holograma apareció mostrándole tres prometeos, de los cuales Nightmare reconoció solo dos

-¡esa es mi hermana?

-sí, los ADN de la princesa Celestia, Guerrero salvaje y de una unicornio llamada Almathea – las imágenes se fueron (proceso terminado, listos nuevos Prometeos)

-envíalos, junto con los que hay en servicio, quiero verlo en acción

* * *

Los plagados estaban ya alabando a su nuevo rey sentado en lo que antes era el trono de las princesas, que no notaron las bolas de fuego que repentinamente golpearon sobre la ciudad, un infectado se acercó a la humareda, mas sorpresivamente un rayo anaranjado salió disparado desintegrándolo en el acto,

Del humo salió una criatura parecida a la princesa Celestia, solo que su piel se veía metálica, y su crin brillaba con tonalidades anaranjadas, no muy lejos los demás Prometeos comenzaron a disparar a los plagados sin misericordia, los dragones negros salieron volando listos a quemarlos, pero la paras su fuego sobre ellos no recibieron daño alguno, otro contingente ya estaba en lo alto para dar otra pasada, pero fueron derribados por

Seraph que les llegaban por detrás

Algunos escaparon del primer ataque preparándose para responder cuando apareció entre el enorme enjambre de naves, el Carguero de Asalto Covenant, mucho sajaron atierra, otros envalentonados volaron atacando al enorme combatiente, pero ni sus garras ni fuego podían atravesar el escudo, siendo atacados por los cañones de plasta que con facilidad atravesaba las escamas de estos,

En tierra el rey William no sabía que pensar hacia unos momentos disfrutaba de su victoria y ahora veía todo eso derrumbándose por un enemigo que nunca había visto, Pipsqueak, alterado apareció corriendo e inclinándose ante el rey

-mi señor, el enemigo llego a las puertas le palacio, pe4ro no podemos contenerlos

-¡inféctenlos!

-mi señor no los infectamos, fue lo primero que intentamos pero nos es imposible –sorprendido y furibundo se giró –temo decirle que ellos poseen las mismas capacidades que usted

-¡imposible….destrúyanlos a todos! –la puerta se quebró en muchos pedazos y tres Prometeos acataron a los dos, Pipsqueak se interpuso en el rayo de luz que lo desintegro al instante, los tres dos se abalanzaron sobre el rey –vengan –al primero lo esquivo con facilidad pero al segundo la agarró del brazo y extendió la infección, más la misma no lo afectaba, el Prometeo los arrojo con violencia

-creo que he descubierto algo interesante –exclamo G al ver al través de las pantallas de un Phantoms como el rey William, alzaba su espada y los atacaba, más el Prometeo respondía con igual maestría, para William era como pelear contra sí mismo –pero creo que ya es hora de terminar con todo esto,

La nave se colocó sobre la ciudad, emanando un sonido estridente y una onda de energía surco todo el cielo hasta perderse en las montañas más alejadas de everfeed, los plagados se paralizaron instantáneamente, haciendo su exterminio más fácil, William por otro lado sufrió un entumecimiento muy doloroso sobre todo su cuerpo, haciendo caer de rodillas, dos Prometeos el sujetaron los brazos y el tercero le apretó con el brazo su cuello

-te sugiero no pelear mi estimado amigo –dijo una voz, giro su cabeza lo más que pudo viendo como un Alicornio se le acercaba –de seguro te preguntas quine soy que hago, y sobre todo ¿Cómo logre vencerte tan fácil? –sonrió al ver que un Prometeo Celestia y cuatro Prometeos lancer, descendían a los calabozos

-¿Qué quieres?

-combativo hasta el final, debí suponerlo de una mente tan primitiva –se le acerco haciéndolo ver mejor como tres Prometeos aparecían en su campo visual, dos de las cuales llevaban un contenedor cilíndrico como de un metro de altura, y un diámetro de 40 cm –pero te lo diré, quiero lago que tú tienes

-si son las princesas, adelante son tuyas –respondió forzado –no se quien seas pero te arrepentirás de esto

-las princesas ellas ya son mías sino te has dado cuenta –miro sus ojos con clara ironía –no, lo que quiero no me lo puedes dar, así que lo tomare por la fuerza –se dio la media vuelta revisando un brazalete que tenía en pata –perece ser que tu infección ya ha sido exterminada satisfactoriamente – los dos prometeos dejaron le cilindro a un lado a la vez que el tercero sacaba una cierra circular

-¿para qué es eso?

-cierto –respondió G sin voltearse, lo que quiero es tu conocimiento en combate y en la plaga, por desgracia, sé que tú no me lo dirás, por ello iré directo a la fuente –miro la Prometeo –quiero su cerebro en el contenedor lo más rápido posible –el Prometeo asintió acercandole la cierra circular

* * *

En las celdas las mane six vean a las extrañas criaturas, con tenor, mas escucharon los gritos de dolor y suplica del que alguna vez fuera su amigo, Guerrero Salvaje, a la vez que veían bajar a un Alicornio, inmediatamente se acercaron a los barrotes

-vaya, pero que llorón –G se dio cuenta que tenía la atención de todas ellas –parece que sus nuevas habitaciones no son de su agrado,

-¿quién eres extraño –Celestia miro a G con intriga –unca lo había visto

-princesa no sea tan descortés –respondió Rarity –él nos ha salvado

-en verdad le agradecemos –Twilight se aproximó al Prometeo Celestia, desde la celda –pero me gustaría saber cómo lo hiso

-no tienen nada que agradecer, y eso es algo que encantado les revelare

-no diga tonterías, usted nos salvó, es lo menos que podemos hacer –Applejack abrazo a fluttershy que veía a su amado queriendo alcanzarla desde otra celda

-ya se, le hare una gran fiesta con globos, serpentinas y …–Pinkie pie fue interrumpida cuando un Prometeo le jalo la cadena que tenía en el cuello

-lamento romper su alegría –respondió fingiendo de sección –pero ya no son prisioneras de ese licántropo, ahora son mis prisioneras, y tengo planes muy interesantes para ustedes –los Prometeos jalaron a todas ella obligándolas a levantarse –tráiganlas –

G subió de nuevo para ver como los demás ya tenían el cerebro del rey William exhibido dentro de cilindro, la princesa Celestia vieron eso con claro asco, les tapo los ojos a todas con sus alas para que no viera el cuerpo sangrante de hombre, mas no pudo evitar que verían el cerebro cuando subieron al Phantoms

* * *

-espero que tuvieras buenas negociaciones allá abajo –Nightmare estaba en los puertos, viendo como G bajaba

-mejor de lo que imaginas –respondió dejando pasar a las princesas y las mane six, siendo llevadas con cadenas a manera de correa, con grilletes en cada parta y con una tristeza en sus rostros que hicieron a Nightmare sonreír algo forzada –ahora si me disculpas hay algo más que debo hacer

-entonces por fin te veo como quería –Celestia levanto la mirada para sorprenderse al ver su némesis – ¿te sorprende verme?

-no es posible que estés –por instinto volteo al cabeza para ver a su hermana que miraba a Nightmare con igual asombro – pero cómo? –Prometeo jalo su cadena para que continuara caminado

-no te preocupes me asegurare que tengan las mismas comodidades que tú me diste en la prisión a la que me enviaste –el contenedor fue bajado y llevado por otro corredor, la yegua camino hacia el puente de mando, sin embargo cierta sensación no la dejaba alegrarse por ver a Celestia y Luna así –G, puedo preguntarte ¿Qué harás con ellas? Y ¿Cómo anulaste la magia de esos dragones?

-la verdad no sé qué hare con esas ponys, así que lo dejo a tu criterio, tortúralas, mátalas, no me interesa, y sobre lo otro, la magia es en sí energía, así que solo use un pulso electromagnético para inutilizar la magia,

-sí, ¿entonces por qué no hiciste con las naves de tu hermano?

-por qué él no es tan estúpido, puedo creer que sea tan tonto para no ponerles camuflaje a sus naves, no me sorprendería, pero obviamente les coloco escudos protectores, además eso causa que la nave pierda mucha energía y la deja ligeramente vulnerable al no poderse mover por algunos minutos

-ah –NIghtmare simplemente se sentó en su lugar – ¿y ahora? Iremos a colocar el próximo anillo –G negó

-no, aún falta algo, y para ellos me serán muy útiles los Prometeos Almathea –se acercó a la computadora centras tecleando algunos comandos –bien, coordenadas colocadas y salto en 5….4….3….2….1…. ¡ya! –La nave salto abruptamente –voy por ti toro rojo

* * *

"**un héroe lo es, no por la fama o gloria, sino porque sabe que es lo correcto"  
no espera nada a cambio**


	14. USS Shining Armor

**Con ustedes el capítulo 14 y la tercera nave antes de la Infinity, espero que sea de su agrado, y Les informo que no estar presente por unas dos semanas, debido a problemas personales,**

**Deseo agradecer a "Kolbjorn", pro prestarme su historia de "La tempestad" relato que cambiare un poco, pero mantendré lo más posible su esencia, **

**Pero seamos lógicos, grifos con espadas, lanzas y flechas, contra Fusiles, Calibre 5,56 mm, M16, misiles, war machines, y armas nucleares,**

* * *

Los comandantes asintieron, y observaron a sus nuevos soldados, Twilight, Rarity y Applejack tenían una expresión resuelta, Fluttershy sonreía, feliz con la idea de estar lejos de los combates, Pinkie sonreía también, aunque eso no tenía nada fuera de lo normal y los comandantes no estaban muy seguros si tenía algo que ver con su asignamiento, por el otro lado la expresión de Rainbow no tenía nada que envidiarle a la que tendría si le hubieran dicho que le amputarían sus alas.

White Thunder fue el primero en hablar

-Muy bien señoras y señoritas, el embarque será en la estación especial de Canterlot a las cero quinientas. Tienen que estar ahí mínimo una hora antes, así que les sugiero que duerman temprano hoy, obviamente los pegasos irán por aire, los unicornios utilizaran los dirigibles y los ponies de tierra los trenes, la unidad de sanadores nos seguirá en un dirigible especial

Northern Wind se les acerco.

-Espero que estén conscientes que esto bajo ninguna circunstancia es similar a cualquiera de las misiones que hayan tenido antes. Llevan nuestras armas más poderosas. Utilícenlas bien y no defrauden a sus majestades –Los comandantes se retiraron, las princesas abrazaron a cada una de los ponys. Celestia abrazo al último a Twilight, quedándose más tiempo con ella.

-Mi más fiel alumna, mí querida Twilight Sparkle. Por favor ten mucho cuidado. Sigue tu corazón, apóyate en tus amigas. Cuando estés ahí recuerda que ya te has enfrentado antes a enemigos mucho más fuertes que tú y has salido victoriosa, pero también recuerda que no lo has hecho sola. Ellas te seguirán a donde las lleves. Y estoy completamente segura que las guiaras correctamente. Mi corazón me dice que tú y tus amigas ayudaran a la resolución final de esta terrible situación –Twilight no podía hablar, solo se limitó a contestar tratando de contener las lágrimas

-Sí, gracias, no te defraudare princesa –poco después desde una de las torres del castillo Twilight veía el firmamento con temor – ¿Qué pasara si no lo logramos? No quiero ni imaginarlo

-no lo imagines joven pony –se giró drásticamente para ver a Luna que se ponía a su lado –comprendo tus miedos, nunca antes hemos tenido que sufrir algo así en nuestra vida, pero ahora no es momento para q1ue le miedo nos impida reaccionar

-tal vez si…

-no lo creo. Los grifos son los que desean la guerra…solo podemos responder como podamos, sobre todo ahora que demostraron sus intenciones con Appleloosa –las dos bajaron la cabeza con tristeza

-ahora me pregunto si hay algo allá afuera que nos cuida a nosotras –Luna recargo su pesuña en el hombro de Twilight – siempre hemos salido bien libradas, y hemos salvado a Equestria de terribles males, pero pienso que hay algo más, alguien o algo que nos ha salvado y protegido

-eso es algo que no sabría responderte mi joven pony –Luna se retiró del balcón dejando a la pony meditando, apenas se cerró la puerta la pony se asomó sobre el barandal

-no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo –junto sus pesuñas y cerró los ojos –si hay alguien que nos esté cuidando allí –abrió los ojos mirando las estrellas –por favor ayúdanos en esta difícil situación, no sé si podremos salir victoriosas, por favor ayúdanos, lo necesitamos –abruptamente se apartó del barandal – concéntrate Twilight, eres una pony lógica, estas son solo tonterías ¿si algo en verdad fuera a respondernos? –para su sorpresa un destello proveniente de los más profundo del bosque everfree le llamo la atención, destello que desapareció tan rápido como llego

En lo profundo del bosque protegido por la noche, la Fragata UNSC "ShiningArmor" salió del portal, ante la mirada de algunos animales que la vieron elevarse para perderse entre el cúmulo de nubes

-informe –exclamo el capitán aun algo aturdido

-sistemas en línea, escaneando la zona

-armamento en línea,

-las bahías no reportan daños

-envía cuatro aviones Interceptor Clase-Longsword GA-TL1, con escolta de Aviones Sabre YSS-1000, a Canterlot y sus inmediaciones –el oficial asintió –y quiero que otro Longsword coloque un satélite Martillo del Alba en órbita geoestacionaria

-capitán, los sensores detectaron una anomalía a 26.3 km de nuestra posición – blue bird se aproximó a la pantalla, múltiples puntitos se mostraban en el radar –son demasiadas para ser estática, estoy escaneándolos con las base de datos

-¿será G? –El capitán expreso –no lo creo, reconozco ese tipo de formación….grifos

-confirmado, dirigibles de batalla grifo, van en formación de batalla, según su rumbo se dirigen a ponyville, calculo su llegada en 8 horas 23 minutos

-capitán, ordenes

-que un Longsword los vigile, si mi suposición es correcta y espero que no, lo grifos declararon la guerra a Equestria –todos mantuvieron el silencio – cuando nos unimos a la guardia real, juramos proteger Equestria hasta nuestro último aliento

-según nuestra posición, todos sin excepción –el capitán se volvió a sentar mirando en la pantalla una imagen holográfica de los dirigibles de guerra grifo, de 50 metros de largo – capitán…

-sé que tengo la capacidad de decidir sobre nuestra integración con esta Equestria, pero también debo tomar en cuenta la pronta llegada de G

-usted decide,

Teniente –el pony terrestre asintió –sabe usted por que la USS Shining Armor es especial –el oficial negó –porque tiene algo que solo los Cruceros Clase Infinity poseen, y espero no usarlo

* * *

En medio de un gran océano el destello del portal alumbro todo alrededor dejando aparecer al enorme estructura del Carguero de Asalto Covenant clase-CAS, en el puente G contemplaba todo la inmensidad del mar sonriendo

-bien, ya llegamos, será mejor que le avise a mis invitadas –se dio la vuelta para caminar a la salida –y de paso terminar el pequeño proyectito –En las celdas, individualmente las mane 6 y las princesas permanecían expectantes y algo asustadas, ya que aún tenía los anillos anuladores, y ahora estaban a merced dela yegua de la launa, Rarity y Fluttershy eran las que más tristes estaban, la puerta se abrió revelando a Nightmare Moon que caminaba con una sonrisa

-buenos días mis amigas –con tomo serio – veo que se levantaron temprano

-¿Qué piensas hacer con nosotras? –Celestia aun parecía desafiar a la Alicornio, pero la yegua no le hizo caso alguno en vez de eso solo toco el panel que tenía al frente y el piso de la habitación de Twilight se electrifico haciendo que ella saltara y gritara, ante la mirada fija y aterrada de Celestia –¡basta, detente!

-al fin entiendes que no es conveniente insultarme –apago la tortura y Twilight se desplomo con ligeros temblores en sus patas –ahora…tal vez les haga lo mismo a cada una de ustedes y vea cual es la que más aguanta…o podría….no sé, pero hay tantas posibilidades

-tú no tienes derecho –Luna con enojo – ¡tú arruinaste mi vida, me alejaste de mi hermana, y de mis súbditos!... ¡yo soy la que tiene derecho de reclamarte!

-ya basta las dos –dijo una voz entrando en la habitación –no s e porque las traje en primer lugar – Nightmare, veo que estas ocupada, solo vengo a agradecerles a nuestras invitadas por esto –con su magia les mostro un frasco cerrado con un líquido rojo

-¿Qué es?

-esto mis niñas es la sangre de su amigo dragón, por desgracia tuve que sacrificarlo para obtener esta solo muestra, pero me será útil –todas quedaron congelas, hasta Nightmare no tenía nada que decir

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito Rarity, al mismo tiempo que se pegaba al muro energético que golpeaba con desesperación – ¡Que le hiciste a mi Spiky wikie! ¡Eres un monstruo!

-monstruo… ¡ustedes son los monstruos, miserable remedos de animales, hacen creer a todos que son una utopía donde el amor resuelve todas las cosas!–se acercó a la consola oprimió una serie de botones y del techo de la celda de Rarity un par de grilletes unidos a una cuerda metálica bajaron y aprisionaron los cascos delanteros de Rarity, alzándola para que dar en dos cascos – pero mira ahora, tu preciado amor no te sirve aquí

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?! –dijo tratando de zafarse, de piso otro par de grilletes salió y aprisionaron sus patas traseras, haciendo de ancla, los grilletes del techo comenzaron a subir estirando a al pony, que grito – ¡detente, alto, por favor! –Rarity sentía como si la partieran a la mitad, sentía el dolor profundo a pocos segundos estaba de que se dislocaran sus hombros, la maquina relajo momentáneamente al tención, para volver a estirarlas con las fuerza, sin frenar atención alguna las suplicas de las demás, y las suplicas venidas de la pobre de Rarity que apenas podía decir palabra alguna entre los gritos de dolor y la asfixia que sufría

-creo que ya es suficiente –detuvo el acto, dejando a la pony en su agonía –espero que con esto entiendan que no estoy para juegos –la maquina soltó violentamente a Rarity dejando que se azotara como costal de papas –y para que lo sepan, eso es una variante de un antiguo método de tortura llamado irónicamente potro

-¿pero…? –Nightmare dijo asustada, sin moverse, al ver que G pasaba un lado suyo y caminaba la salida

- hay algo importante que debo hacer, cuando termines aquí, avísame, necesito preguntarle a Celestia sobre algunas cosas –con ellos salió de la habitación, a Nightmare le tomo unos segundos reaccionar, para desactivar la celda de Rarity y entrar

-déjala Nightmare Moon, por favor no le hagas nada – Suplico Celestia, pero la yegua no le hiso caso, de pie frente a la poy que con dificultad mantenía una respiración, sus músculos estaban destrozados, tanto que un leve toque de la pesuña de Nightmare le hiso dar un agudo grito apenas audible –basta por favor

-tranquila Celestia no le hare nada –expreso con calma –creo que ya sufrió suficiente, aun para mí –con su magia la acomodo en una litera que tenía y la cubrió con la manta, para salir de la celda que se volvió a activar – más tarde mandare a alguien a que la revise, por momento creo que fue suficiente –se dio la vuelta caminado a la puerta viendo de reojo como todas lloraban

No muy lejos de un castillo al borde de una acantilado que daba vista al océano, dos Phantom con camuflaje descendieron lentamente en las playas, de ellos los prometeos bajaron cubiertos por unas rocas, todos llevaban piezas de metal curvado en sus lomos, y con rapidez se introducían en el bosque cercano, Del otro Phantom salió G acompañado por cuatro prometeos

-bien, quiero la trampa lista, pero a la de ya –el Prometeo asintió, cubriéndose con las rocas y ayudado por un catalejo, contemplo el castillo y a una bella dama de cabello blanco que contemplaba el océano –no llegue muy tarde –un sonido venido de su muñequera lo alerto –parece que la trampa esta lista, solo espero que funcione –volvió su vista a un Prometeo Almathea, la máquina, fiel copia de la unicornio, solo espero ordenes, G realizo algunos comando en una Tablet, el Prometeo se cubrió con una leve luz, para convertirse en la unicornio –sabía que el holograma de cuerpo, me sería útil, agradezco que mi hermano me obligara a ver esa porquería de la boda real de Canterlot, ahora ve y atrae al toro rojo a la trampa

* * *

-¡Capitán, tenemos contacto visual con el enemigo! –El viejo unicornio dejo caer su tasa

-¿Qué?, eso es imposible. ¡Llamen a la comandante! –Inmediatamente el Pegaso aterrizo en la cubierta. Observo por unos momentos a través de un telescopio.

-Son cientos de grifos. Definitivamente sabían que veníamos por aquí, nos están esperando.

-¿Un espía?

- Más bien un traidor. Cuando esto termine tendremos que comunicarnos inmediatamente con las princesas. Inicien el despliegue y adquieran posiciones de combate, tendremos oportunidad de probar estas armaduras antes de lo pensado

La misma alerta se presentó en la fragata, solo que ya todo estaban listos, el capitán solo se acercó a un comunicador y pronuncio

-atención, grupos de batalla WAR MACHINE, luz verde para salir –en un habitación un grupo de 10 soldados, la mitad ponys, se colocaron en los círculos que había en el suelo, al instante las piezas de la armadura se colocaron sobre ellos

-señor tenemos confirmación los grupos de batalla, Dakota, Houston, Siux, Atlantis, Juno, Twilight, y Cheyennes, están listos para salir, los grupos, arapaho, kiowas y comanches, estarán listos para la segunda oleada,

-que salgan –del puente de la nave 70 War machine negros salieron volando, algunos escoltando, Longswords y F-22 Raptor con misiles aire-tierra

* * *

**¿Has cumplido con tu deber? Confía en el Cielo que no te abandonará.**


End file.
